Una ayuda extraña traerá una esperanza más
by TMNTLOVE1516
Summary: Al volverse humanos, los chicos conocen a ciertas chicas con vidas muy complicadas y tratan de ayudarlas, pero deberán pasar por muchos retos para acercarse a la verdad de sus misteriosas vidas. Romance, drama, comedia y fantasía son algunas de las cosas que no querrás perderte en esta historia mitad song-fic, por favor denla una oportunidad a este humilde fic.
1. Nueva vida

**Este fic tiene la leve influencia de Aymar Wayne, lo cual agradezco, dejen comentarios, preguntas y sujerencias, todo es bienvenido. Espero les guste. TMNTLovers Forever XD!**

Los chicos llevaban ya una semana convirtiéndose en humanos a voluntad gracias a las píldoras de Donnie, pero estaban al borde del aburrimiento ya que, aunque podían salir a donde quisieran, no tenía gracia salir si no conocían nada ni a nadie y como Abril estaba la mitad del día en la escuela y la otra mitad del día la ocupaba haciendo sus deberes no podía salir con ellos cada ves que quisieran, los chicos estaban desesperados.

-¡Me aburro!- grito un chico color miel, algo pequeño, de hermosos ojos azul claro, pecas en todas sus mejillas, cabello algo largo, dorado, semi ondulado y rebelde-.

-No eres el único que se aburre Mikey- dijo un chico bronceado, estatura promedio, de cabello rojo fuego con un mechón parado, encantadores ojo verdes, y un pequeño arete en la oreja-.

-Chicos, sé que se aburren, pero deben entender que Abril no puede estar todo el tiempo con nosotros, ella tiene sus obligaciones- dijo un chico algo pálido, más alto que el resto, de ojos café-rojizo fascinantes, cabello castaño claro largo tomado en una coleta suelta, gafas y sin un diente-.

-Ella debe ir a la escuela y nosotros no podemos impedírselo- dijo un chico ligeramente broceado, de estatura promedio, de negro cabello, profundos ojos azules, de semblante misterioso y autoritario-.

Todos continuaron caminando hasta que el rubio hablo:

-¡Y si vamos a la escuela!-.

La idea del pequeño asombro a sus hermanos.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar un registro de este momento…- comento el castaño- Porque creo que por primera vez en su vida Mikey dice algo inteligente-.

-Te has vuelto loco Donnie- dijo el peli-negro- No podemos ir a la escuela-.

-¿Por qué no Leo?- pregunto el peli-rojo- Tenemos mucho tiempo libre y todo el mundo siempre no mira por estar en las calles en lugar de en la escuela como otros chicos-.

-Raph tiene razón Leo- añadió Donnie- Aunque tengamos aspecto humano a la gente aún le llamamos la atención por no estar en la escuela y eso, tarde o temprano, nos provocara problemas-.

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Leo- Además sería una buena y productiva forma de invertir nuestro tiempo-.

-¡Bien!- grito Mikey de felicidad- Iremos a la escuela, iremos a la escuela, iremos a la escuela…-.

-No te emociones tanto Mikey, dudo que Sensei nos lo permita- dijo Raph antes de que volvieran a casa-.

*En la guarida*

-Tienen mi permiso-.

-¡Qué!- dijeron todos los muchachos sorprendidos por la respuesta de su padre-.

-Dije que les permito asistir a la escuela- repitió Splinter- Será bueno para ustedes vivir nuevas experiencias ahora que pueden interactuar con los humanos-.

-¡Sí!- grito Mikey poniéndose a bailar de la emoción- Iremos a la escuela, iremos a la escuela, iremos a la escuela…-.

-Tranquilízate Mikey- le dijo Raph- Primero debemos ver a qué escuela iremos-.

-Vamos a ir a la de Abril- dijo Donnie sonriendo-¿A cuál más podríamos ir?-.

-No creo que eso se pueda Donnie- dijo Abril (ella ha estado hay todo el tiempo)-.

-¿Por qué dices eso Abril?- pregunto Sensei-.

-Porque para entrar a mi escuela debe ir a inscribirlos su tutor- contesto Abril-.

-Abril tiene razón- dijo Sensei- En todas las escuelas se requiere de un adulto que represente a los alumnos-.

-¿Por qué no se convierte en humano como los chicos y los va a inscribir Sensei?- pregunto Abril-.

-Es más difícil que eso Abril- respondió Donnie- Cada píldora que nosotros tomamos tiene un código genético específico, me tomó mucho tiempo crear píldoras que estuvieran acordes con nuestros códigos genéticos individuales, necesitaría varios meses para poder crear uno con el código genético que posee el maestro Splinter-.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio de decepción hasta que…

-Esperen, creo que hay una escuela en la que no se necesita de un adulto para inscribirse- Dijo Abril feliz-.

-¡¿Cuál, cuál, cuál, cuál?!- grito Mikey con esperanza-.

- Es una nueva escuela que hay por ahí, creo que ya tien años- dijo Abril tratando de recordar- Y creo que su nombre es…. A si, Teenage High-.

-¿Teenage High?- repitieron los chicos-.

-Si- contesto Abril- Es una escuela en la que tienen una especie de política en la que creen que los alumnos adolescentes ya pueden ser responsables de sus vidas y, aunque no todos apoyan la política que tienen, la escuela es muy prestigiosa y gracias al horario que tienen no llegaran tarde el entrenamiento-.

-Suena bien- dijo Splinter-.

-Pero hay unos detalles- Abril recordó otras cosas- Para entrar deben presentar documentos que demuestre que han tenido una educación, tendrán una entrevista con la directora y pasar una prueba de talento-.

-¿Prueba de talento?- preguntaron los chicos extrañados-.

-Si, en esa escuela les hacen pruebas a los alumnos antes de admitirlos- contesto Abril- Es por eso que es tan prestigiosa y por eso es que dejan que los alumnos se responsabilicen de su educación personalmente, porque ahí solo admiten alumnos que posean algún talento, como por ejemplo que canten-.

-Lo del talento lo tenemos cubierto- comento Raph- Pero no tenemos ni el más mínimo documento que diga que tuvimos alguna educación-.

-Bueno técnicamente nosotros fuimos educados en casa- dijo Donnie pensativo- Creo que yo podría crear unos documento que demostraran que tuvimos una educación, pero una duda Raph, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de que el talento lo tenemos cubierto?-.

-Nosotros tenemos un talento en común- contesto Raph- todos sabemos luchar y cada uno tiene otros talentos que nos diferencian-.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunto Leo-.

-Tu eres un mandón por naturaleza- empezó Raph- Donnie es el nerd más grande del mundo, Mikey tiene la cabeza llena de aire lo que lo hace muy escurridizo y buen bailarín y yo soy el peleador más grandioso del mundo entre varias otras cosas-.

-¿Aceptaran esas cosas como talentos?- pregunto Donnie-.

-Aceptarían como talento el hecho de que Mikey sea el mejor en video-juegos del mundo- comento Abril-.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Mikey-.

-No importa el talento que sea, mientras te destaques en eso basta- contesto Abril-.

-Bien, está decidido, irán a esa escuela- resolvió Splinter-.

-Abril, ¿cómo sabes tanto de esa escuela?- pregunto Donnie-.

-Antes de conocerlos tuve que hacer una investigación del área cercana a mí secundaria- explico Abril- Y como esa secundaria me parecía algo extraña investigue un poco más de ella-.

-Bueno, yo me iré a mi laboratorio- dijo Donnie levantándose- Debo ir a redactar los documentos, ustedes deberían prepararse para la prueba de admisión-.

-Deberían de empezar a pensar en lo que le dirán a la directora- dijo Abril levantándose- Gran parte de su admisión depende de la impresión que le den a ella-.

-Bien, entonces a prepararse- dijo Leo antes de salir del Dojo-.

-Duérmanse temprano- dijo Splinter antes de que se fueran-.

**Espero les haya gustado, voy a tratar de que este sea el unico corto... ¡Vivan las Tortugas Ninjas!**


	2. Nueva escuela

**Hola, que tal? espero les guste mi historia, puse mucho empeño en ella. Se aceptan felizmente comentarios, criticas y sugerencias.**

Nueva Escuela

Abril y tres de los chicos (Ya convertidos de nuevo en tortugas) estaban en el salón, Abril practicaba con su Tessen y los chicos practicaban para su audición escolar, lo que mostrarían y lo que dirían, mientras que Donnie le daba los últimos toques a los documentos escolares.

-¡Ya están!- anuncio Donnie entrando al salón- Voy a necesitar que los lean detenidamente-.

-¿Porqué?- pregunto Mikey al recibir los papeles (Se notaba que no quería leer)-.

-Para hacer que los documentos se vieran creíbles tuve que agregar cierta información- contesto Donnie- Como por ejemplo madre, trabajo de los padres, nacionalidad, entre otras varias cosas así que deberán leerlo-.

-Esta bien- dijo Mikey arrastrando la voz-.

-Como quieras- contesto Raph como si nada-.

-¿Ya sabes lo que diremos en la entrevista?- pregunto Leo viendo el documento-.

-Se exactamente que decir y por cierto, incluí cada talento que poseemos en los documentos- contesto Donnie viendo como Abril practicaba con el Tessen-.

-¿Cuándo irán a inscribirse?- pregunto Abril-.

-Iremos mañana- contesto Donnie- Nos dará tiempo para practicar bien-.

-¿Por qué mejor no esperas hasta la próxima semana?- pregunto Abril-.

-¿Y por que esperar?- pregunto Mikey-.

-Por que mañana es viernes- contesto Abril-.

-Estuve investigando y resulta más conveniente hacerlo un día viernes- comento Donnie- El periodo de espera para la respuesta de admisión es de dos días, así que si presentamos los papeles un día viernes podremos empezar el periodo escolar a principios de semana-.

-Con manzanas…- pidió Mikey-.

-Si nos presentamos mañana comenzaremos la escuela la próxima semana – contesto Donnie frustrado-.

-Gracias- dijo Mikey poniéndose a leer-.

-Bueno chicos yo ya debo irme, los veo mañana- dijo Abril saliendo-.

-Hasta mañana Abril- se despidieron los chicos-.

-Asegúrense de leerlos detenidamente- dijo Donnie antes de irse a su habitación- No quiero que haya errores durante la entrevista y una cosa más, nos levantaremos a las 7:30 A.m. para ir a presentar los papeles entendido-.

-Si…- contestaron todos sus hermanos yéndose a sus habitaciones-.

***Viernes 8:00 A.M.***

-¡Mikey, ya levántate!- grito Raph golpeando la puerta de Mikey- Debes desayunar y debemos irnos a la escuela-.

-Cinco minutos más…- dijo Mikey con la cara en la almohada-.

-Eso ya nos lo dijiste…- dijo Leo- ¡Hace media hora!-.

***Treinta minutos antes***

-Mikey, levántate- dijo Leo tocando la puerta de su hermanito-.

Mikey se levantó, se tomo la pildora, se vistió y se volvió a desplomar en la cama.

-Mikey, ya levántate, debemos desayunar- dijo Leo-.

-Cinco minutos más…-.

***Devuelta a las 8:00 A.M.***

-Ñaaaa…- Mikey no quería salir de la cama-.

-No tenemos todo el día- dijo Leo- Raph, te doy permiso de usar la fuerza-.

-Será un placer- Raph trono los nudillos-.

Raph pateo la puerta de Mikey, lo saco de la cama arrastrándolo de la pierna, lo llevo a la cocina y le metió una tostada en la boca.

-Nos vamos ahora- dijo Raph soltando a Mikey-.

-No olviden sus píldoras- dijo Donnie- Recuerden que todavía no he podido establecerles un tiempo específico y podríamos volver a nuestra forma normal en cualquier momento-.

-Que les vaya bien hijos míos- se despidió Splinter-.

-Adiós Sensei- dijeron todos antes de salir

Los chicos corrían a la escuela para no llegar tarde, Abril les había hecho un mapa para que no se perdieran, pero como ellos estaban más acostumbrados a ver la ciudad desde arriba les resultaba bastante difícil encontrar la escuela.

Luego de un rato los chicos lograron llegar a la escuela justo a tiempo.

-Quítate del camino- dijo una chica encapuchada empujando a Raph-.

Entraron rápidamente y se fueron de inmediato a la dirección.

-Este lugar es enorme- dijo Mikey viendo los cinco pisos que tenía el edificio-.

-Hola, buenos días- los saludo una mujer mayor de cabello castaño con unos mechones plateados y ropa casual: Una polera simple blanca, una chaqueta negra, unos zapatos cafés redondos con un pequeño tacón y unos pantalones negros holgados- Yo soy la directora, Nora Wakerman, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?-.

-Buenos días señorita Wakerman- saludaron todos y luego hablo Donnie- somos los hermanos Hamato y venimos a presentar nuestros papeles para inscribirnos en esta escuela-.

-Oh, qué bien- la directora Wakerman parecía muy feliz- Me encanta ver jóvenes como ustedes que se interesan en su educación, pasen a mi oficina por favor-.

Los chicos entraron en la oficina de la directora donde habían algunas plantas, un hermoso escritorio con una elegante silla y otras cuatro sillas frente a él.

-Tomen asiento- dijo la directora tomando una regadera-.

Todos se sentaron mientras que la directora regaba las plantas lentamente.

-Es muy extraño ver que unos jóvenes vengan a inscribirse solos- cometo la directora- Por lo general los padres acompañan a sus hijos-.

-¿No se supone que en esta escuela los alumnos pueden inscribirse solos?- pregunto Mikey-.

-Pues sí, pero los padres aun así insisten en acompañar a sus hijos- la directora veía con cariño a sus plantas- Y por lo visto han investigado sobre esta escuela-.

-Claro- contesto Leo- Es una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de la zona y nos emocionaba poder entrar en ella-.

-Y supongo que también sabrán que para entrar deben tener un talento- dijo la directora cortando unas cuantas flores de sus maceteros-.

-Estamos más que consientes de eso estimada directora- contestó Leo-.

-Solo díganme Nora- dijo la directora sonriendo, actuaba como si ellos tuvieran su edad, coloco unas flores en un florero y se sentó en su escritorio (N/A: Literalmente se sentó en el escritorio)- Ahora, me permiten sus papeles-.

Los chicos le entregaron a la señorita Wakerman los papeles.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo la directora leyendo los papeles- Esto es muy interesante. ¿Sus padres vienen de Japón? No tienen los rasgos de alguien que desciende de japoneses-.

-Nuestra familia perdió gran parte de sus rasgos Japoneses cuando nuestros ancestros se mezclaron con americanos- contesto hábilmente Donnie-.

-Según dice aquí su madre está muerta- comento la directora- Les importaría decirme bajo qué circunstancias ocurrió-.

-Nuestra madre murió en un incendio hace ya muchos años- respondió Donnie algo cabizbajo-.

-Lo lamento- dijo la directora viendo que se entristecían- ¿Ustedes vivieron en Japón?-.

-La verdad no mucho- contesto Donnie aún cabizbajo- Cuando murió nuestra madre nuestro padre decidió que nos mudáramos a New York-.

- Y díganme, ¿ustedes hablan Japonés?- pregunto la directora tratando de cambiar el tema-.

-Hai- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo-.

-Sore wa anata ga ie de benkyō koto o koko kataru (Aquí dice que ustedes estudian en casa)- dijo la directora sorprendiendo a los chicos-.

-Watashitachiha-ka de benkyō shimashitaga, watashitachiha teikitekini gakkō ni idō suru koto o kimeta baai ni wa (Si, nosotros estudiábamos en casa, pero decidimos cambiarnos a una escuela normal)- contesto Raph-.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la directora de nuevo en español-.

-¡Para hacer amigos!- contesto Mikey feliz-.

La directora ahogo una pequeña risa por la respuesta del chico rubio.

-Eres un encanto- dijo la directora con una linda sonrisa- Las chicas de seguro no te dejaran respirar-.

Mikey sonrío ampliamente mientras los chicos soltaban unas cuantas carcajadas.

-Bueno debo decir que esto es muy impresionante- comento la directora viendo atentamente los papeles- Aparte de los muchos talentos que poseen, según estos papeles, es impresionante que alumnos que estudian en casa quieran inscribirse en una escuela eso no se ve mucho, ni siquiera aquí-.

Los chicos estaban algo nerviosos y no sabían muy bien cómo reaccionar, en especial porque la directora actuaba como una chica de dieciséis años.

-Bueno, los papeles están en orden y ustedes parecen jóvenes muy responsables- dijo la señorita Wakerman guardando los papeles en una carpeta de cartón- Lo único que falta es que me muestren uno de sus muchos talentos, por favor pasen por aquí-.

La directora abrió una puerta y hay los chicos encontraron una gigantesca habitación con cientos de cosas.

-Esta habitación está diseñada para que los jóvenes presenten cualquiera sea el talento que posean- dijo la directora sentándose en una silla- Ahora, ¡impresiónenme!-.

-¿Hay algo en específico que quiera ver?- pregunto Raph-.

-La verdad sí, quiero ver dos de sus talentos. Según los documentos todos saben pelear en combate armado y desarmado, ¿verdad?-.

-Hai- respondieron los chicos-.

-Pues bien quiero verlos en combate, después quiero ver a Donatello construir algo, a Miguel Ángel hacer unas cuantas acrobacias, a Rafael derrotar a alguien y a Leonardo utilizando las Katanas-.

Los chicos estaban boquiabiertos, la directora les hablaba como si los conociera de toda la vida.

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué esperan? ¡Asómbrenme!- la directora presiono el botón de un control y del suelo apareció un mini campo de combate con muñecos- Derroten a esos muñecos en menos de un minuto y ya tendrán un pie dentro de esta escuela-.

Los chicos no salían de su asombro y como si eso no fuera suficiente la directora presiono otro botón y los muñecos se pusieron en posición de combate.

-¡Ayime!- grito la directora-.

Los muñecos comenzaron a atacar a los chicos, pero ellos los esquivaban sin dificultad y en menos de un minuto ya los tenían derrotados.

-¡Yame! Impresionante- dijo la directora aplaudiendo lentamente- El ultimo joven que trato de vencer a mis muñecos le tomo unos 15 minuto, pero a ustedes les tomo segundo _"Y ahora que lo pienso hay otra alumna que los venció en menos de un minuto"_

Los chicos por inercia hicieron una reverencia y se sentaron en el piso y no fue hasta que vieron a la directora, que los veía con ojos confusos, que los chicos se volvieron a levantar.

-Muy bien…- la señorita Wakerman aún estaba algo extrañada por lo ocurrido, pero no le dio mayor importancia- Donatello, es tu turno-.

La directora le extendió la mano en dirección a una pequeña mesa con muchos aparatos tecnológicos.

-Según los documentos eres buen científico y mecánico- Donnie le asintió a la directora- Bien, quiero que construyas un escáner de realidad-virtual. Y no te preocupes no tienes un tiempo límite, pero si tomare tu tiempo con un cronometro-.

Donnie asintió de nuevo, fue directo hacia la mesa y comenzó a construir el escáner.

-Señorita Wakerman…- empezó Mikey-.

-Nora- le corrigió la directora sin dejar de mirar el cronometro-.

-Si claro, ¿señorita Nora?- pregunto Mikey-.

-Casi… ¿Qué ocurre Miguel Ángel?-.

-¿Qué es un escáner realidad-virtual?-.

-Es como un rayo que digitaliza las cosas reales y las convierte en pixeles-.

-Con manzanas…-.

-Convierte las cosas reales en virtuales-.

-Ah, gracias-.

-No hay problema-.

-Termine- dijo Donnie-.

-Vaya tiempo record- dijo la directora deteniendo el cronometro- _"Idéntico a mi pequeña científica"_-.

-¿Qué hago con esto?- pregunto Donnie-.

-Permítemelo-contesto la directora tomando el escáner- Miguel Ángel acércate-.

Mikey se acercó, la directora lo escaneo y en un segundo un Miguel Ángel virtual apareció en una pantalla.

-Quedo perfecto, te felicito Donatello-.

-Muchas gracias-.

-Es tu turno Miguel Ángel- La directora presionó otro botón de su control, el campo de batalla desapareció y apareció otro de obstáculos-.

-Increíble…- a los chicos les impresiono el grandioso campo de obstáculos-.

-Adelante Miguel Ángel, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz-.

-Prepárese para quedar impresionada- dijo Mikey estirándose y preparándose para comenzar el recorrido-.

-¿Listo?-.

-Siempre-.

-…¡Ya!-.

Mikey corrió hacia el campo de obstáculos: esquivó, se equilibró, se balanceó, salto, corrió y termino con una caída libre en perfecto equilibrio.

-¡Increíble!- grito la directora levantándose de su silla y llamando la atención de los chicos- Ejem… Quiero decir, estuvo muy bien _"Él podría ser lo que mi damita necesita"_-.

Aunque la directora trato de disimular lo que había dicho, los chicos igual se rieron un poco.

-Mejor sigamos- dijo la directora algo sonrojada por la vergüenza- Es tu turno Rafael-.

La señorita Wakerman presionó un botón y apareció un pequeño campo de batalla.

-Colócate ahí- dijo la directora poniéndose al otro lado del campo de batalla-.

Raph se colocó en posición de combate y para asombro de todos, la directora se sacó la chaqueta, los zapatos y se puso en posición de batalla frente a él.

-Si logras derrotarme ingresaras en la escuela-.

-¡¿Qué cosa!?- Raph no creía lo que oía-.

-¿Listo?-.

-Espere, yo no…-.

-¡Ya!-.

La señorita Wakerman ataco a Raph con gran ferocidad y, como seguía impactado, Raph no atacaba solo esquivaba.

-¿Qué esperas? Dame pelea- dijo la directora-.

-Pero… No puedo- contesto Raph alejándose de un salto-.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- dijo la directora con un tono algo burlón-.

-¡Yo no le temo a nadie!- contesto Raph furioso-.

-Demuéstralo- dijo la directora retándolo-.

Raph comenzó a atacar como lo hacía con Leo, enviando puñetazos, patadas y demás. La directora esquivaba todo, pero en un instante de desequilibrio Raph la tiro al piso, quedando todos con la boca abierta.

-¡Señorita Wakerman!, ¿está bien? No fue mi intención…-Raph término en el piso con las piernas de la directora enredadas en las suyas- Ouh~.

-Estuviste cerca, pero cuando tenías la ventaja dudaste- dijo la directora levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Raph- No puedes dudar si estas bajo ataque, siempre debes buscar la ventaja _"Igual de fuerte y de buen corazón que mi pequeña rebelde"_-.

-Hai Sensei- contesto Raph tomando la mano de la directora, que quedo con cara extrañada- Quiero decir… Gracias por el consejo-.

-Por cierto, no te sientas mal, nadie ha podido derrotarme jamás- dijo la directora sonriente- Es tu turno Leonardo-.

-Listo para lo que sea- contesto Leo acercándose-.

-Las Katanas son armas muy peligrosas en manos inapropiadas, pero en las manos de un buen guerrero pueden usarse para el bien- dijo la directora entregándole un par de Katanas-.

-Eso lo sé muy bien _"Más de lo que usted se imagina"-_ pensó Leo riendo en su interior-.

-Muy bien, ahora, esto puede parecerte tonto pero quiero que prepares una ensalada de frutas- dijo la directora levantándose-.

-¿Una ensalada de frutas?- repitió Leo extrañado-.

-Así es, yo voy a lanzar algunas cosas y quiero que tú cortes específicamente solo las frutas-.

-¿Eso cuenta cómo talento?-.

-No exactamente- contesto ella sentándose en el borde de una mesa llena de cosas- Es más bien tu coordinación la que quiero ver-.

-Está bien…

-¡Comencemos!-.

La directora lanzó cientos de cosas al aire con una rapidez impresionante, Leo dio un salto y comenzó a cortar la fruta en el aire. Wakerman lo observaba atentamente sin dejar de lanzar cosas.

-¡Alto!- grito la directora dejando de lanzar cosas- Ya está bien, no me gusta tanta mescla de frutas-.

Leo cayó de pie en el piso y espero a que Nora probara la ensalada de frutas para hablar.

-¿Cómo lo hice?-.

-Muy bien Leonardo, te felicito, esto está delicioso- dijo Nora comiéndose la fruta-_"Con la ayuda de Leonardo estoy segura de que Kosei podrá resolver los problemas que la atormentan"-._

-Gracias, pero ¿qué tiene que ver cortar fruta con un talento?- dijo Leo dejando las Katanas-.

-Te diré algo Leonardo, un talento no es algo que se salga de lo normal, un talento es algo en lo que te destaques que pueda ayudar al mundo…- dijo la directora- O a una persona. Las personas que están en esta escuela no buscan demostrar que son mejores que otro, buscan demostrar que el mundo puede llegar a ser un lugar mejor si trabajamos nuestros puntos fuerte y no atacando nuestras debilidades. De hecho, fomentamos a los alumnos a que se ayuden mutuamente para convertir sus debilidades en fortalezas-.

-Es un lindo pensamiento- comento Mikey-.

-Gracias Miguel Ángel, de hecho pensé en algunos alumnos a los que ustedes podrían ayudar cuando ingresen a clases. Y Leonardo te lo dije antes de comenzar, lo que estaba viendo eran tus reflejos-.

-¡¿Cómo?!- preguntaron todos extrañados, Donnie se acercó y le hablo a la directora- ¿No se supone que el periodo de espera para una respuesta es de dos días?-.

-¿En serio creen que eso aplicara con ustedes?-.

Los chicos se miraron y luego asintieron.

-Pero claro que no- contesto la directora riendo ligeramente- Ustedes no son talentos, son prodigios, además me simpatizan mucho-.

Los chicos se quedaron con ojos de plato, la directora era muy cambiante, a veces era sería y a veces actuaba como una chica de quince.

-¿Qué es un prodigio?- pregunto Mikey-.

-Es una persona que posee muchos talentos- contestó la directora- Pero recuerden, un gran poder requiere una gran responsabilidad, deben saber cómo usar esos talentos y nunca usarlos para dañar a los demás-.

-Entonces… ¿Estamos admitidos en la escuela?- pregunto Raph-.

-Pero claro que si- contesto la directora con una gran sonrisa- Volvamos a la oficina y les entregaré algunas cosas-.

Los chicos no entendían la actitud de la directora, pero les importaba poco solo la siguieron devuelta a la oficina.

-Denme un minuto si- la señorita Wakerman empezó a revolver sus papeles- Mi oficina podría ser considerada zona de desastre-.

Los chicos no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risa por el comentario de su nueva directora.

-¡Aja! Aquí están- dijo victoriosa la directora - Escuchen estos serán sus horarios, esta es una lista de actividades extracurriculares que podrían potenciar sus talentos naturales a otro nivel y estos son los chalecos de la escuela, su uso es obligatorio los lunes, pero pueden adaptarlos si quieren-.

-Muchas gracias directora…-.

-Nora- interrumpió la directora- Ya se los dije, díganme Nora-.

-¿Directora Nora?-.

-Casi…-.

Los chicos se rieron un poco, se pusieron los chalecos y luego se despidieron.

-Los veré la semana entrante-.

-Hasta la próxima semana, ¿señorita Nora?-.

-Lo practicamos luego-.

Los chicos iban ya saliendo cuando la señorita Wakerman los llamó.

-Se me olvidaban unas cosas- dijo con las manos en la espalda- La próxima semana traten de llegar temprano para el recorrido que les darán las chicas del comité de bienvenida y…-.

La directora sacó de detrás de su espalda cuatro maceteros con plantas.

-Rafael, las Rosas son flores hermosas y delicadas que requieren de cuidado, pero si sabes cómo tratarla no deberás temer que te espinen- dijo entregándole un pequeño Rosal con pequeños botones de color indefinido a Raph- Leonardo, la Mimosa es una planta con sentimientos, si te acercas bruscamente se cerrara, pero su la tratas con cuidado y paciencia se abrirá a ti- tras decir esto le entrego una pequeña Mimosa a Leo- Miguel Ángel, la Planta Listón nunca suelta a sus hijas, pero con una mano de ayuda las hijas de esta planta pueden realizar sus propias vidas- luego de esto le entrego a Mikey una Planta Listón con una hija- Donatello, las orquídeas son flores hermosas y debido a que no les gusta el exterior generalmente se esconden, pero con el ambiente necesario esta hermosa planta puede disfrutar del mundo exterior sin temer- y le entrego a Donnie una pequeña Orquídea Oncidium-.

Los chicos no entendían las palabras de la directora ni tampoco porque les daba plantas, pero como ella hablaba tan confiadamente y con una seguridad tan tranquilizadora decidieron escucharla.

-Los veré en unos días- se despidió la señorita Wakerman con una tierna sonrisa-.

Los chicos se fueron muy felices hasta la alcantarilla en donde Splinter, Abril y Casey los esperaban, pero al verlos entrar lo primero que les llamo la atención fueron las plantas que traían.

-Chicos, ¿por qué traen plantas?- pregunto Abril-.

-Nora nos las dio- contesto Mikey yendo a dejar su Planta Listón en la cocina por el momento-.

-¿Quién es Nora?- pregunto Splinter-.

-Nuestra nueva directora- contesto Leo regando suavemente su Mimosa-.

-Es una falta de respeto llamar a alguien mayor que ustedes por su nombre de pila- dijo Splinter algo molesto-.

-Ella insistió ¡auch!- dijo Raph pinchándose la mano con su Rosal-.

-Cada vez que tratábamos de llamarla directora o señorita ella nos corregía y nos decía que la llamáramos Nora- añadió Donnie colocando su Orquídea en un pote con piedras y con un poco de agua en su laboratorio-.

-¿Entonces entraron a la escuela?- pregunto Casey-.

-¡Sí!- contestaron los chicos felices dejando de lado sus plantas-.

-Los felicito- dijo Abril feliz-.

-Estoy orgullosos de ustedes- dijo Splinter sonriendo-.

-Creo que ser humanos les afecto el cerebro, a nadie le gusta la escuela, es la idea más tonta del- ¡Auch!- Casey dejo de hablar por un golpe en la cabeza que recibió de parte de Abril-.

-Casey que a ti no te guste la escuela no significa que a los chicos tampoco- dijo Abril molesta- Además es una gran oportunidad para que los chicos tengan amigos-.

-¡Si, tendremos muchos amigos!- grito Mikey eufórico-.

-Donnie, no habías dicho que debían esperar dos días para saber si entraban o no- comento Abril-.

-Sí, pero como a la señorita Wakerman le simpatizamos y dijo que éramos prodigios, nos ingresó de inmediato- contesto Donnie-.

-Ya quiero que llegue el lunes- decía Mikey emocionado-.

El fin de semana se les hizo eterno a los chicos, entre el entrenamiento y las salidas con Abril para que compraran ropa para a escuela, los chicos sintieron que esos dos días se volvían dos eternidades.

***Lunes por la mañana***

Todos, incluido Mikey, se despertaron temprano, se vistieron en segundos (N/A: Cada cual había adaptado el chaleco a su gusto, Raph le había agregado un gorro, un bolsillo canguro, le corto 3/4 a las mangas y lo tiño de rojo, Mikey le puso unos bolsillos a los lados, le saco las mangas y lo tiño de un amarillo anaranjado, Leo le saco las mangas y lo tiño de azul, Donnie le corto las mangas a la mitad, le puso un cuello de tortuga (irónico) y lo tiño de purpura), desayunaron velozmente, se despidieron de Splinter y salieron rápidamente a la superficie emocionados por llegar a la escuela.

Los chicos ya estaban por llegar a la escuela y no paraban de hablar sobre lo que harían.

-¡Esto va a ser increi-

Mikey no termino su oración porque una persona choco contra él, provocando que cayeran al piso.

**Espero les haya gustado. Y para ser sincera la verdad yo no se muy bien que escribir en estas cosas, así que no esperen mucho de mis palabras, aparte de las que ya leyeron. Jejejejejejejejeje ;P**


	3. Nuevas amigas

**Hola queridos lectores, yo otra vez. Aquí les traigo el capitulo tres, disfrútenlo...**

Nuevas Amigas

Miguel Ángel se hallaba en el piso con una persona sobre él.

-Auch…- se limitó a decir al no poder moverse-.

-Ouh… - dijo la persona sobre Mikey, tratando de levantarse- ¡Hay no! Cuanto lo siento, no me fije por donde iba, soy tan torpe-.

La persona sobre Mikey se levantó y se dejó ver ¡Una chica! La persona que había chocado con Mikey era nada menos que una chica, y no cualquier chica, era una hermosa chica de rosadas mejillas, algo baja y menuda del torso como si algo la apretara (N/A: Por si alguien no sabe, menudo significa que es muy delgada, escasa de carne, ósea se veía flaca y algo plana), piel y rizos dorados, preciosos ojos celestes como el cielo y un acento Ruso. Llevaba unos cuantos rizos sujetos con un pequeño lazo rosa, un vestido azul claro que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla con bordes rosas en el cuello y el final del vestido, un chaleco negro de manga larga y unas botas fucsias cortas y grandes.

La chica recogió la canasta que traía, sus libros y se seguía disculpando por su torpeza, pero ni siquiera sabía con quien se disculpaba porque no le vio el rostro a Mikey.

-Créeme que lo siento, no era mi intención lastimarte, es que yo…-La chica se calló al sentir una mano sobre la suya que le causaba un cosquilleo extraño-.

Era la mano de Mikey, él estaba tratando de ayudar a la chica a recoger sus libros, y justo en ese instante sus miradas se cruzaron quedándose ambos estáticos.

-Aaammm…- la chica no sabía que decir, cuando de la nada comenzaron a llover flores (Clásica escena romántica)- ¡Las flores!-.

La chica soltó instantáneamente el libro y comenzó a tratar de atrapar las flores que caían.

-Hay no, porque siempre me pasan tantas cosas malas- se lamentaba la chica, sin notar que los chicos la estaban ayudando a recoger las flores- Era lo único que me faltaba, esto me pasa por ser tan…

La chica volteo y vio a los chicos tendiéndole ramos de flores.

-Vaya, muchas gracias- dijo la chica recibiendo las flores y colocándolas en la canasta- Se los agradezco mucho-.

-No hay problema- contesto Mikey entregándole las flores y el libro-.

-Son muy amables, yo…- la chica se quedó mirando los chalecos de los chicos- ¿Ustedes por casualidad asisten a Teenage High?-.

-Si- contesto Mikey algo extrañado- somos los nuevos-.

-¡En serió!- dijo la chica sonriendo- Esa es una gran coincidencia porque yo…

-¡CECE! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-.

A la vuelta de la esquina aparecieron tres chicas gritando, la chica que estaba con los chicos agito la mano y las otras corrieron hacia ella.

Una de ellas era un linda chica con unos lentes de marco púrpura, más alta que las otras, delgada pero con buena contextura, morena en comparación a las otras, de cabello castaño liso sujeto en unas trenzas holgadas que le llegaban casi a las rodillas (N/A: Se podría hacer un columpio con ellas jajajajaja), ojos de un exótico color caoba opacados por sus lentes, traía una camisa blanca, el mismo chaleco que la rubia pero sin mangas, una falda morada que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, mallas grises y zapatos negros de broche.

Otra chica muy bonita tenía un lunar bajo el ojo derecho, de estatura promedio y buen cuerpo (N/A: Ósea que está más formada) , pálida, los labios pintados de azul, de cabello negro y muy crespo con un mechón de cabello en el ojo izquierdo y el resto tomado en una coleta alta, de hipnotizantes ojos azules como la noche, traía una capa roja (N/A: Con la capucha puesta, la coleta le salía por un orificio que había en la parte de arriba), un vestido celeste azulado que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, una polera azul noche de cuello alto (N/A: No sé cómo se le llama a ese tipo de polera) con media manga, el chaleco también sin mangas, unos guantes largos negros sin dedos y unas botas cafés largas.

La ultima era una chica muy bella con perforaciones en ambas orejas, de estatura promedio y buen físico, bronceada, cabello rojo cobrizo corto (N/A: Como el de un chico cuando se deja crecer un poco el cabello), de precioso ojos ligeramente rajados verde hoja, tenía una patineta en la mano y un casco en la otra, llevaba puesta una polera ajustada roja con media polera negra encima (N/A: La polera negra la tenía rota a la mitad, le llega a la mitad de la cintura) de manga rota que decía "Rock It", el mismo chaleco que las otras amarrado a la cintura, un pantalón de jeans algo gastados con 2 agujeros en cada rodilla y unas botas cafés largas estilo militar con suelas púrpuras.

-Cece, no vuelvas a hacer eso, creí que algo malo te había pasado- dijo la pelinegra-.

-Tranquila, estoy bien y mira con quienes me encontré- dijo la rubia señalando a los chicos-.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto la pelirroja mirándolos fijamente-.

-Es más que evidente que son los chicos nuevos- contesto la castaña analizando a los chicos- Si ven detenidamente, se darán cuenta de que los chalecos que todos llevamos tienen la misma insignia escolar -.

Todos se miraron mutuamente y descubrieron que si traían los mismos chalecos.

-Eso sí que es una coincidencia- comento Leo con una pequeña sonrisa-.

-¿Sabes que más es una coincidencia?- le pregunto la pelinegra a Leo- Nosotras los esperábamos a ustedes-.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Mikey-.

-Nosotras somos el comité de bienvenida- contesto la castaña con una leve sonrisa-.

-El mundo es un pañuelo- contesto Leo riendo ligeramente-.

-Permítanme presentarnos. Mi nombre es Victoria Eleanor LeBlanc, pero me pueden decir Lea- dijo la pelinegra antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia- La linda Rusa rubia ahí es Tsetsiliya Aleksandra Nóvikov, o más simple, Cece- la rubia saludo tímidamente- La bonita científica castaña con libros a mi lado es María Elisa Montenegro, solo díganle Marisa- la castaña se subió los lentes y saludo- La hermosa pelirroja de allá es Rebe-

No pudo terminar porque la pelirroja tiro su casco y su patineta para taparle la boca.

-Solo Rebe si- dijo la pelirroja soltando a la pelinegra-.

-Aja… El gran personaje aquí es Rebe- dijo Lea señalando a la pelirroja, que solo se limitó a mirarlos y luego cruzarse de brazos-_"Nunca va a cambiar" _En fin, nosotras somos el comité de bienvenida y estamos felices de que puedan asistir a nuestra escuela-.

-Muchas gracias, nosotros también estamos felices de asistir a la escuela- dijo Mikey sonriendo y abrazando a Victoria-.

-¡Mikey!- le gritaron todos sus hermanos y el soltó a Lea-.

-Disculpa a mi hermano Victoria- dijo Leo acercándose a ella- Es que está muy emocionado-.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada- dijo Lea arreglándose la ropa algo sonrojada- Es normal que este emocionado considerando que este es su primer día de escuela-.

-¿Cómo sabes que es nuestro primer día de escuela?- pregunto Donnie-.

-Nora nos llamó a todas el viernes después de clases para ir a su oficina y nos puso al tanto de a quienes recibiríamos- contesto Marisa dejando a los chicos con ojos de plato, ella había llamado a la directora por su nombre de pila- Nos dijo que ustedes habían ingresado a la escuela como prodigios, que antes estudiaban en casa, que son hermanos y que tienen la misma edad-.

-¿Entonces ya saben nuestros nombres?- pregunto Raph-.

-Nora nos dijo sus nombres, pero no nos dijo quién era quien- contesto Cece acercándose-.

-¿Supongo que querrán que nos presentemos?- pregunto Leo-.

-No hace falta- dijo Rebe alzándose de entre las chicas- Yo les diré quién es quién-.

-Hay no…- se quejó levemente Lea poniéndose la mano en la cara-.

Rebe se acercó a Donnie y lo miro de arriba abajo.

-Muy alto, cabello castaño y largo, lentes, te falta un diente- Rebe empezó a describirlo- Flacucho…

-No soy flacucho, soy…

-Esbelto, si, tu prefieres ese término- dijo Rebe dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta, ¿cómo rayos sabia eso?-.

Rebe le puso la mano en el hombro a Donnie, se dio una vuelta alrededor de él y se detuvo justo frente a él.

-Ojos brillantes de un curioso color café rojizo, piel pálida, centrado- Rebe estaba muy cerca de Donnie y él se comenzaba a poner nervioso- Te gusta le ciencia, te gusta razonarlo todo, te es algo difícil pelear sin pensar antes, te gusta la adrenalina que te da una vida arriesgada, pero te gusta saber que no te ocurrirá nada malo, te encierras en tu propio mundo y planeas todo para tener una mayor probabilidad de éxito-.

Rebe concluyo y se alejó de Donnie, dejándolo a él y a los otros con ojos de plato. ¿Cómo sabía todo eso?

-El sabelotodo ahí es Donatello Hamato- dijo antes de acercarse a Mikey- Pequeño, cabello de un rubio anaranjado y rebelde, pecas por toda la cara- Rebe le puso la mano en el hombro a Mikey, le dio una vuelta y se detuvo frente a el- Ojos vibrantes de un encantador azul claro, piel como la miel, juguetón, te gusta hacer bromas, jugar y bailar, quieres ayudar a todo el mundo, aunque generalmente metes la pata, la idea de hacer amigos te pone muy feliz, sueles ser subestimado por todos, pero sabes que tienes mucho que ofrecer, siempre ves el vaso medio lleno, aprovechas cada oportunidad que se te presenta para demostrar lo que vales y te gusta ver a todos los que te rodean felices. El señor pecas es Miguel Ángel Hamato-.

Los chicos no salían de su asombro, no entendían como es que ella sabía tanto de ellos si era la primera vez que se veían. Ahora era el turno de Leo.

-Alto, cabello negro medio largo, no tienes ninguna marca muy distintiva- Rebe hizo lo mismo que con los otros y se detuvo frente a el- Ojos misteriosos de un hipnotizante azul, ligeramente bronceado, líder por naturaleza, te gusta sentir que tienes el control de la situación, eres misterioso, te mueves por las sombras, te gusta que las cosas se hagan a tu modo, el modo "correcto", tú y tus hermanos guardan un secreto muy grande, crees que controlas a tus hermanos, pero sabes bien que ellos casi ni te escuchan, eres un galán y te gusta planear las cosa para asegurarte de que todo salga como quieres- Rebe se alejó un poco y luego volteo- Ah, y también te gusta "Héroes Espaciales"-.

Leo se puso rojo de vergüenza cuando las chicas se rieron ligeramente ante lo que dijo Rebe.

-El señor Misterio es Leonardo Hamato- Añadió Rebe guiñándole un ojo para luego dirigirse a Raph, que la miraba con semblante enojado- Mmmm… Alto, cabello rojo como el fuego e igual de rebelde, un arete en la oreja derecha, fornido, ojos fríos de un cálido color verde, bronceado, rebelde como yo- Rebe hizo con Raph lo mismo que hizo con los otros- Te gusta sentir que nada puede contra ti, escondes tus sentimientos, actúas como si no te importaran, pero te preocupan tus hermanos y los quieres mucho, quieres que todo el mundo sepa que eres el más fuerte, entierras todo lo que sientes en tu interior, no tienes mucho control y explotas con facilidad- Rebe le paso el dedo por el cuello y le sonrío malévolamente- Sin duda alguna este complicado fósforo es Rafael Hamato-.

Rebe se alejó un poco de los chicos, dejando a Raph furioso, cuando…

-Miren eso chicos, no todos los días vemos guitarras parlante-dijo Raph en plan de venganza-.

Y en un instante Rebe empezó a atacar a Raph, para el impacto de los chicos, enviándole patadas puñetazos y demás. Raph lograba esquivar los golpes por muy poco, Rebe atacaba con una gran velocidad y una furia destructora.

-¡Rebe, contrólate!- le gritaban las chicas (Como Raph estaba esquivando todos los golpes ellos se alejaron unos metros de los otros)- ¡Recuerda, debes practicar Niniku Seishin!-.

Los chicos miraron un segundo a las chicas y luego a Rebe que había detenido su ataque contra Raph, se había dado vuelta y estaba caminando hacia las chicas.

-Tranquila, si- le decían las chicas- respira profundo-.

-Estoy tranquila- dijo Rebe respirando profundamente-.

-La princesita es temperamental- dijo Raph acercándose-.

Raph se acercó solo por unos instantes porque en cuanto hablo Rebe le dio una feroz patada en el estómago que lo mando hasta una pared.

-¡No soy la princesa de nadie!- Rebe se puso su casco y se montó en su patineta- Me largo…

Rebe giro levemente el tobillo y su patineta salió disparada por un pequeño cohete que tenía en la parte trasera.

-No de nuevo…- se quejó Cece- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-.

-No te preocupes Cece, cuando llegamos a la escuela Lea hablara con ella- Marisa señalo a los chicos- Por ahora creo que deberíamos seguir con la bienvenida-.

-Cierto- dijo Cece y las chicas se voltearon hacia los chicos, que les enviaban una mirada de "¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?" mientras ayudaban a Raph a levantarse- Lamento lo ocurrido, Rebeca es muy temperamental con ciertas cosas-.

-Sí, lo note- contesto Raph tratando de resistir el dolor que le causaba el golpe de Rebe-.

-¿Le dijiste Rebeca?- pregunto Mikey-.

-Aprovechando que no está, te lo diré- le dijo Lea con una sonrisita traviesa- Su nombre completo es Rebeca Rose Loveheart-.

Los chicos no sabían si desmayarse o reírse a carcajadas; La chica que le había dado una paliza a Raph tenía literalmente un nombre sumamente romántico.

-¿En serio ese es su nombre?- pregunto Donnie tratando de tragarse el impacto-.

-Pos ese es su nombre- dijo Marisa y luego se tapó la boca- Quiero decir… Si, ese es su nombre-.

-Vaya nombre para alguien con tan mal genio- dijo Raph haciendo que sus hermanos se cayeran tipo anime-.

-Mejor vamos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela- dijo Lea tomando a los chicos del brazo-.

Los chicos y las chicas se fueron conversando sobre la escuela, las actividades extracurriculares y varias otras cosas.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo- dijo Cece y un poco más lejos vio a Rebe recargada en una pared- Victoria mira, allá esta Rebe-.

-Que bien- dijo Lea preparándose para ir allá- Chicas, mientras que yo hablo con Rebe, ustedes explíquenle a los chicos el sistema que usaremos para mostrarles la escuela-.

-Bien- contestaron Marisa y Cece antes de que Lea fuera a arriesgar su vida con Rebe-.

-Bien chicos, les explicaremos como les mostraremos la escuela- empezó Marisa- Este día lo tenemos libre, ósea ni ustedes ni nosotras tenemos clase, para poder mostrarles toda la escuela-.

-Sí, y cada una de nosotras les dará un tour a cada uno de ustedes- dijo Cece- Nos vamos a sortear sus nombres y cierto piso para ver quien lleva a quien y a donde lo llevara, por ejemplo: A Marisa le toca darle el recorrido a Miguel Ángel en el segundo piso-.

-Mikey-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Dime Mikey- contesto de nuevo el lindo chico rubio- Ese es mi apodo, Mikey-.

-Está bien…-dijo la rubia aun confundida- Mikey…

-Yo soy Leo-.

-Yo Raph-.

-Soy Donnie-.

-Vaya apodos- dijo Rebe apareciendo de repente junto a Lea-.

-Mira quien…

Raph no termino la oración porque Leo le tapo rápidamente la boca.

-Victoria que te parece si hacen lo del sorteo antes de que se arme otro pleito- propuso Leo sin soltar a su temperamental hermano-.

-Es una sabia decisión Leo- comento Lea riendo- Chicas saquen sus papeles-.

-Me toco Donnie, cuarto piso- contesto Marisa-.

-A mi Miguel Ángel, quinto piso- dijo Cece-.

-Estaré con Leo, primer piso- dijo Lea sonriendo-.

-Espera eso quiere decir…- Raph y Rebe pronunciaban esas palabras con horror- Que me toca… Con… Rebe/Raph-.

Los chicos y las chicas trataban de aguantar la risa que los invadía por dentro por lo cómica que resultaba esa situación.

-Mejor nos vamos- dijeron las chicas tomando del brazo a sus respectivas parejas-.

-Oigan, yo no iré con ella- dijo Raph tratando de disimular su terror-.

-No seas llorón- dijo Rebe, tomo a Raph de la capucha, hizo que se tropezara y se lo llevo arrastrando- Iremos al segundo piso y mientras más rápido empecemos más rápido terminaremos-.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Suéltame!- se quejaba Raph tratando de zafarse mientras Rebe lo arrastraba hacia las escaleras-.

-¿Estarán bien?- pregunto Leo-.

-No te preocupes, lo peor que puede pasar es que se maten- dijo Lea riendo- Pero ya hablando en serio, no te preocupes, Rebe no le hará mucho daño a Raph-.

-No es por eso por lo que me preocupo- dijo Leo viendo a su arrastrado hermano por última vez-.

-No te preocupes, no les pasara nada malo- Lea le tomo el brazo a Leo y salieron corriendo-.

***Con Donnie y Marisa***

-Para llegar al cuarto piso debemos utilizar el ascensor que esta al final del pasillo- dijo Marisa caminando muy erguida, con las manos al frente, junto a Donnie, que la veía con curiosidad- Las escaleras solo llegan al tercer piso-.

-Oye, Marisa…

-¿Qué ocurre Donnie?-.

-No hay nadie, no tienes que actuar tan rígida-.

-No sé de qué hablas Donnie, yo…- Marisa miro de un lado a otro confirmando que no hubiera nadie- Bien tu ganas, estoy actuando, solo quiero mantener mi estatus de niña genio educada frente a otras personas-.

-¿No cuento yo como otras persona?-.

- Técnicamente sí, pero como eres un compañero científico confío en que guardes mi secreto-Marisa y Donnie subieron al ascensor- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?-.

-Claro, somos compañeros científicos, ¿no? Jamás revelare tu secreto, si tú no revelas el mío-.

-¿Qué secreto?- pregunto Marisa-.

Donnie le hizo una seña de que se acercara y le susurró al oído

-Eres la segunda chica con la que he hablado en toda mi vida-.

-Eso es todo, creí que sería algo más vergonzoso o privado-.

-¿Te parece poco que tú seas las segunda chica con la que hablado en toda mi vida?-.

-Casi ninguno de nuestros compañeros científicos ha hablado con una chica, ni si quiera hablan con sus compañeras científicas. Y claro las chicas científicas no les hablan a los chicos científicos-.

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, así de patéticos somos nosotros, los científicos de esta escuela- dijo Marisa con semblante triste-.

-Yo no creo que tú seas patética-.

-Dices eso porque aún no me conoces-.

-No, lo digo porque se nota que no lo eres, hasta me atrevería a decir que eres genial-.

-Eem…- las mejillas de Marisa se tornaron de rojo y se le cayeron un poco los lentes- Y-ya llegamos-.

-¿Qué piso es este?-.

-El cuarto piso, el piso con laboratorios, habitaciones de pruebe y demás-.

-Increíble-.

-Ven te mostrare el laboratorio principal, es de lo más chido del mundo- Marisa se tapó la boca y retomo la compostura- Es decir, está muy bien equipado-.

-Okey…- a Donnie le llamo la atención lo que hacia la chica castaña- Te sigo-.

-Y ¿qué tal?-.

Los chicos entraron a un gran salón en donde había varios mesones, probetas recipientes, microscopios y varias otras cosas.

-Este lugar es asombroso-.

-¿Verdad que si?-dijo Marisa emocionada-.

-¿Y en que clases estaremos aquí?-.

-En la de química, física, bilogía y laboratorio de ciencias-.

Donnie tomo una probeta con sulfato de sodio y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Hey Marisa, ¿tenemos química?-.

-Donnie…- dijo Marisa con una leve sonrisa y un leve sonrojo-.

-Solo es un chiste- dijo Donnie devolviendo la probeta a su lugar- Otra pregunta, ¿cómo hizo Rebeca eso con la patineta?

-Le puse a su patineta un propulsor con un sensor en la parte trasera para que ella mida el impulso al girar el tobillo-.

-Eres genial. ¿Seguimos el tour?-.

-Claro, ven te mostrare el resto del laboratorio-.

***Con Mikey y Cece***

-Subiremos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y después tomaremos el ascensor al quinto piso- dijo Cece caminando lentamente junto a Mikey hacia las escaleras- Ahí hay unos balcones con una hermosa vista de la ciudad, un pequeño vivero, un jardín y unos salones de gimnasia, allí realizan algunas actividades deportivas, la clase de botánica y en ocasiones la de biología-.

-Eso será increíble- dijo Mikey abrazando a la chica rusa feliz-.

-¡Miguel Ángel! Te suplico que no me abraces es la escuela, ni en ningún otro lugar- dijo Cece sonrojada, tiesa de los nervios y con un asentó todavía más marcado-.

-Lo siento- le dijo Mikey soltándola- No sabía que no te gustaban los abrazos-.

-No es eso Miguel Ángel- dijo Cece arreglando su vestido, su cabello y con las mejillas algo rojas- Me gustan los abrazos, pero mis padres dicen que es poco apropiado que un chico que no sea pariente o prometido abrace a una chica sin supervisión adulta y que no tenga prometido-.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Mikey confundido con una gotita tipo anime-.

-Sí, ahora por favor continuemos subiendo las escaleras-.

-Está bien…- dijo Mikey cabizbajo-.

Cece miro un poco a Mikey sintiéndose algo culpable.

-Lo siento Miguel Ángel, pero debo obedecer a mis padres-.

-Mikey…

-¿Cómo dices?-.

-Mikey- repitió el chico rubio- Te dije que me llamaras Mikey-.

-Mis disculpas, no sabía que querías que solo te llamara por tu apodo-.

-Es más fácil, corto y tierno- dijo Mikey sonriendo-.

-En ese caso te llamare Mikey- dijo Cece devolviéndole la sonrisa-.

-Gracias *w*-.

-Ya llegamos al segundo piso, ahora tomaremos el ascensor-.

Mikey y Cece caminaron tranquilamente hasta el ascensor en silencio pero con una gran sonrisa, subieron a él y llegaron al quinto piso.

-Aquí es el quinto piso y es lo más hermoso del mundo-.

Cece estiro los brazos, respiro profundamente y por primera vez se vio totalmente relajada.

-Amo este lugar- Cece le dio una leve sonrisa que provocó un pequeño sonrojo en Mikey-.

-Es muy lindo-.

-Ven, te mostrare el vivero-.

Ambos entraron en una especie de casita de cristal llena de árboles, flores y plantas de todo tipo.

-Este lugar es increíble-.

-¿Verdad que si? Vengo aquí cuando quiero estar sola-.

-¿Te gusta estar sola?-.

-A veces la soledad es necesaria- dijo Cece tomando una regadera- Y tal vez esto te suene un poco loco, pero son buenas escuchando-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-A veces mis amigas no me entienden bien y vengo aquí a hablar con las plantas, ellas me escuchan y, de algún modo que no comprendo bien, siento que me entienden. Debes creer que estoy loca-.

-No, para nada. Me parece muy divertido-.

-Gracias- Cece vio unos tulipanes y saco uno rojo- Ten. Un regalo-.

-Gracias- Mikey recibió la flor, pero no sabía qué hacer con ella, así que se la devolvió- Un flor, para una flor-.

-Gracias Mikey- dijo Cece sonrojada por el halagó-.

-¿Seguimos?-.

-Claro, ven-.

***Con Leo y Lea***

-Estamos en el piso común, aquí se realizan la mayoría de las clases- dijo Lea-.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunto Leo-.

-La clase de lenguas, matemática, música, artes e historia-.

-¿En esta escuela no se practican deportes?-.

-Si se practican, pero la mayoría se practican en el quinto piso, donde están Mikey y Cece, en el segundo piso, donde están Rebe y Raph, o en la cancha exterior-.

-Un piso ideal para ese par- Leo se tapó la boca por el comentario-.

-Jijiji, eso es cierto- dijo Lea aliviando al chico-.

-Y dime ¿qué sala veremos primero?-.

-¿Cuál quieres ver primero?-.

-Aamm… ¿La de lenguas?-.

-Bien, vamos-.

Los chicos caminaron hasta una enorme sala llena de libros y con los bancos en desorden.

-Wuau… Este lugar es un desastre-.

-Por lo general los maestros nos hacen trabajar en grupo, así que es difícil que este salón esté en orden-.

-¿Cuándo estaremos aquí?-.

-En lenguaje y comunicación, lenguajes extranjeras, análisis de libros y filosofía-.

-Vaya aquí sí que enseñan-.

-Es una escuela para talentos, que esperabas-.

-Honestamente no lo sé-.

-Jijiji, eres divertido-.

-Jejeje, y no es apropósito-.

-Jajaja, ya Leo o voy a desmayarme-.

-Si te desmayas, yo te atrapare bella doncella-.

-G-gracias- dijo Lea sonrojada-.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-.

-Pero claro. ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-¿Por qué usas esa capucha, incluso dentro de la escuela?-.

-Ah, eso. Veras yo tengo una rara alergia -.

-¿Una alergia dices?-.

-Sí, soy alérgica a la luz del sol, como un vampiro, si me pones al sol me matas-.

-¿Pero eso no explica por qué la traes también cuando estas en la escuela?-.

-La uso también en la escuela porque aquí hay muchas ventanas, y como ya te lo dije, soy como un vampiro un solo rayo de sol puede ser letal si no traigo la protección adecuada-.

-Que mal-.

-Ni tanto, de todas formas con cierto bloqueador solar puedo estar al sol sin temer por mi vida-.

-¿Y por qué no lo usas?-.

-La verdad es que no me gusta el sol o la luz, soy más una criatura de la noche. Ya sabes, me muevo mejor entre las sombras-.

-Entiendo de que hablas-.

-Eres el primero-.

Ambos chicos se rieron.

-Y… ¿Qué idiomas hablas?-.

-Se Rumano, Latín, Italiano y Francés-.

-¿En serio sabes hablar todos esos idiomas?-.

-Desigur, dacă farmec I, Scilicet, si leporem, Certo, se mi incanto, Bien sûr, si je charme-.

-O_o ¿Qué?...

-Te dije "Claro que si" en cuatro idiomas- Dijo Lea sonrojada al ver que Leo no había entendido lo que le había dicho (N/A: Le dijo: "Claro que si encanto" *w*)-.

-Oh… Ya sabía-.

-Tu es si mignon quand vous prétendez à comprendre (Francés/Español: Te ves tan lindo cuando finges entenderme) Manifestum est autem, ut quid volo, Quam (Latín/Español: Pero es más que obvio que no sabes lo que digo)- dijo Lea sonriendo feliz de que Leo no la entendiera-Anche solo i cattivi dicono bugie (Italiano/Español: Además solo los chicos malos dicen mentiras) Și pentru că am crezut că ești ipocrit, dezavantaj este minunat (Rumano/Español: Y pensar que te creía un santurrón, tu lado malo es encantador)-.

Leo se quedó con cara de bobo con una gotita en la cabeza, no había entendido nada.

-No entendiste, ¿verdad?-.

- -_- ¿Soy tan obvio?-.

-Jajajajaja, fue un buen intento, pero sí. Es más que obvio que no entendiste ni una sola palabra-.

-No te burles de mí- dijo Leo rojo de vergüenza-.

-Jajaja, lo siento, pero jajaja tú cara es muy graciosa jajaja-.

Leo se enojó y se sentó en el piso, como niño haciendo berrinche.

-Hay no seas tan amargado, solo es una bromita si-.

-Watashi wa kawaii on'nanoko ga watashi o karakau sukide wa arimasen (Japonés/Español: No me gusta que las chicas bonitas de burlen de mí)-.

- O.o ¿Qué cosa?-.

-¡Ja! No eres la única que puede jugar ese juego- dijo Leo levantándose de golpe-.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Mejor sigamos-.

-Anata wa kawaītainode (Como tú quieras linda)-.

-Comme vous le dites Beau (Como digas guapo)-.

-Te parece si hablamos en el idioma que los dos entendemos- dijo Leo riendo-.

-Me parece bien- dijo Lea riendo-.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron recorriendo el salón, felices de que el otro no entendiera lo que se habían dicho.

**Espero le haya gustado, lo que es yo me divierte mucho lo que ocurrió con Victoria y Leo, aunque a mi se me haya ocurrido**


	4. Nuevas enemigas

**Aquí les dejo el sig, cap. Y como dije anteriormente no soy muy buena para escribir esta parte, pero espero que lo disfruten**

Nuevas Enemigas

***Con Raph y Rebe***

-Este es el segundo piso- dijo Rebe cuando termino de subir las escaleras-.

-Podrías-sol-tarme- dijo Raph siendo arrastrado por los últimos tres escalones-.

-¿No te escaparas?-.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ni que te tuviera miedo!-.

-Bien, te suelto- Rebe lo levanto y le soltó el gorro (N/A: Lo llevo arrastrando del gorro dos pisos. Jajajajaja, eso debe doler XD)-.

-Gracias- dijo Raph de mala gana, tratando de levantarse derecho- Ouh, para la otra solo sujétame del cuello del chaleco, es menos doloroso que llevarme arrastras-.

-Bien- dijo Rebe con una risa traviesa- ¿qué te pasa? Te duele el-

-¡No lo digas!-.

-Jajajajaja-.

-Sí, ja, ja, ja-.

-Vamos gruñón, estamos en el mejor piso de la escuela-.

-¿Y porque es el mejor piso?-.

-Porque este piso tiene sala de karate, de box, de tae kwon do y una escalera que va directo a la cancha de deportes-.

-Wuau, tienes razón ¡Este en serio es el mejor piso!-.

-¡Verdad que sí!-.

-¡Qué vemos primero!- pregunto Raph emocionado-.

-¡Vamos a la sala de karate!- grito Rebe emocionada, tomo a Raph de la manga de su chaleco (Ni loca le tomaba la mano) y salió corriendo con el- ¡Te va a encantar!-.

-¡Eso es seguro!- dijo Raph feliz-.

-¿Y? Esta incre verdad-.

-¡Este lugar es impresionante!-.

Raph vio una enorme sala de entrenamiento, con muñecos, algunas armas, bolsas de box y varias colchonetas de combate.

-¡Este lugar es de lo mejor!- grito Raph recorriendo el lugar corriendo-.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Es el lugar más genial del mundo!- grito Rebe, demostrando su obvio amor por los deportes-.

-¡Ya quiero tener clase de deporte para poder usar este salón!-.

-Nadie dijo que no podías utilizarlo ahora-.

-¿Me estas retando?-.

-Veamos quien es mejor- dijo Rebe colocándose en posición de ataque-.

-Te lo advierto, no me hago responsable si te lastimas- Dijo Raph posesionándose frente a Rebe en posición de batalla-.

-No vas a poder tocarme-.

-¿Lista?-.

-Siempre-.

-¡Ya!-.

Raph y Rebe peleaban ferozmente, enviando puñetazos, patadas y golpes a diestra y siniestra, era más que obvio que no iban a dejar que el otro le ganara.

-Peleas bien…- dijo Raph enviándole un puñetazo- Para ser una chica-.

-Oh, no. No lo dijiste- Rebe esquivo el puño de Raph y le lanzo una patada-.

-Sí, si lo dije- Raph esquivo el golpe de Rebe y le dio una patada en el estómago-.

Rebe se arrastró por el piso y se quedó arrodillada en el suelo.

-Rebe estas bien- Raph se acercó a la chica- No fue mi intención, yo solo…

Rebe alzó la mirada con una sonrisa maligna, sujeto a Raph por el cuello de su chaleco, lo tiro al piso y se puso sobre el para que no se pudiera mover.

-Mira eso, una chica te gano- le presumió Rebe-.

-Eres buena para ser chica, en especial para ser tan guapa…

-¡¿Qué?!-.

Raph aprovechó la distracción de Rebe e invirtió la situación (El sobre ella).

-Pero no eres muy lista- dijo Raph acercándose a ella-.

-¡Quítate!- le grito Rebe dándole un gran empujón-.

-Ya tranquila, actúas como si fuera a besarte- dijo Raph sentado en el piso-.

-¡Jamás digas eso! ¡Ni de broma vuelvas a decirlo!- grito Rebe con la cara roja y respirando agitadamente- ¡Si dices eso frente a las chicas jamás van a dejar de molestarme!-.

-Buen punto, si lo digo frente a mis hermanos jamás dejaran de atormentarme- Raph se levantó y le tendió la mano a Rebe-.

-No necesito tu ayuda- dijo Rebe rechazando la mano de Raph y levantándose sola- No necesito la ayuda de nadie-.

-No seas tan gruñona-.

-Mejor sigamos fósforo-.

-Como quieras muñeca…

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- pregunto Rebe con la cara roja-.

-Nada- dijo Raph algo rojo-.

-Solo vámonos…

El resto del día paso igual, las chicas llevaron a los chicos por todos los pisos (Excepto el tercero, ese piso es para el final, muajajajajaja) y cada uno tubo diferentes experiencias en cada piso. Para cuando el periodo escolar ya casi acababa, todos se reunieron en el primer piso.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Lea-.

-Bien…

- ¬_¬ No suenan como personas a las que les fue bien, ¿qué rayos les paso a ustedes?- dijo Lea viendo a Raph y a Rebe-.

-Nada- contesto Rebe-.

-¿Y por qué están llenos de tierra y pasto?-.

-Bueno…

***Flash Back***

-Ven Raph, te mostrare el jardín- dijo Rebe haciéndole una seña con la mano al chico pelirrojo desde la escaleras-.

-Ya voy, solo estaba- ¡wuou!-.

Raph se tropezó, cayó sobre Rebe, rodaron por las escaleras y por una gran parte del jardín.

-Ouch- Raph estaba mareado y adolorido- ¿Rebe?-.

-Aquí abajo…

Raph estaba sobre Rebe y estaban totalmente enredados.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Te parece que lo estoy-.

-Dame un segundo para desenredarme-.

-Solo quítate-.

-Espera, tengo que- ¡yuju!, cuidado-.

-Solo déjame- ¡ey!, cuidado con las manos-.

-Si solo me dejaras- ¡epa!, cuidado con lo que tocas-.

-Eres un- ¡wou!-.

De tanto pelear para soltarse, Rebe termino sobre Raph a milímetros de sus labios, sintiendo sus respiraciones agitadas.

***Fin Flash Back***

-Nos tropezamos- Rebe y Raph se sonrojaron al recordar lo ocurrido-.

-Si claro ¬.¬ - era más que obvio que Lea no les creía-.

-Oigan, este es el último receso- dijo Cece-.

-Es cierto, después de esto solo contamos con cuarenta y cinco minutos para mostrarle a los chicos el tercer piso- dijo Marisa viendo su reloj-.

-Será mejor que les mostremos el patio y luego les mostremos el tercer piso- dijo Lea tomando al brazo de Leo-.

-Bien, vamos- dijeron los otros-.

En el patio había unos cuantos juegos, unos árboles y unas bancas con varios chicos y chicas.

-Este es el patio- dijo Rebe- Ahora vámonos antes que-

-Miren eso, pero si es el comité de mutantes con las nuevas adquisiciones- dijo una rubia con mechones fucsias que estaba sentada en una banca-.

-Hay no…- se quejó Cece en un susurro-.

-¿Quién es ella?- le pregunto Leo a Lea-.

-Esa es Charlotte, es el más grande y egocéntrico prodigio de esta escuela- contesto Marisa- Ella es la líder de los Portents-.

-¿Portents?- pregunto Mikey curioso-.

-Esta escuela está dividida en dos, por un lado los Portents…

-Y por otro lado los patéticos Talents- interrumpió la rubia apareciendo junto a otras dos chicas- Pero ustedes no son como ellos, ustedes son lindos y hasta donde sé también son prodigios-.

-Sí, eso somos- contesto Raph secamente-.

-Y también muy rudos, me gusta- dijo la rubia mostrando un extraño interés- Mi nombre es Charlotte, Charlotte Adaliz Queen, yo soy el más grandioso prodigio en toda esta escuela. La colorina a mi lado es Alana y la castaña es Megan, dos grandes prodigio, aunque no como yo claro-.

Las dos chicas a los lados de Charlotte no emitieron una sola palabra, parecían estatuas con la mirada baja.

-Ustedes como prodigio, serán parte de los Portents, así que será mejor que no pasen más tiempo con estos fenómenos- dijo Charlotte, agria como el vinagre-.

-¡A quien llamas fenómeno, oxigenada!- le grito Rebe-.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así bicho raro!- le grito Charlotte-.

-¡Retráctate o tendrás mi puño en tu cara prototipo de Barbie!-.

-¡No me amenaces mutante!-.

-Chicas tranquilas, no peleen- dijo Cece interponiéndose entre las dos chicas-.

-No te metas en esto Rusa inútil- dijo Charlotte provocando el enojo de los chicos (de uno más que de los otros) y las chicas- Tú no eres quien para decirme que hacer, eres una tonta, te ofrecí ser una de mis seguidoras, pero como el fenómeno que eres elegiste a los de tu especie. ¿Sabes lo que eres? Eres un bicho raro, una patética, una chica que solo sabe obedecer a sus padres, una total inútil, no sirves para nada, eres la más grande idiota de todo el mundo, eres-

-¡Ya cállate!- grito cierto chico rubio llamando la atención de todos- ¡Ella es perfecta! ¡Es la chica más dulce, linda y tierna de todo el mundo! ¡Y lo que acabas de decir es solo una descripción de ti misma! ¡Si alguien aquí no sirve para nada, eres solo tú!- Mikey tomo la mano de Cece y se la llevo- Nos vamos Cece, no quiero que estés cerca de alguien tan toxica como este intento de chica-.

-¡Como te atreves, nadie me habla así voy a…

Mikey y Cece estaban tan lejos ya, que no escuchaban los gritos de Charlotte.

-¿Quién lo diría? Mikey actúo como hombre- dijo Raph-.

-Si son inteligentes, no actuaran como el bobo de su hermano- dijo Charlotte indignada-.

-¡Hey! Nadie le dice bobo a mi hermano, solo yo- le dijo Raph enojado- Y él tiene razón, tu eres la que no sirve para nada. Vámonos de aquí, el aire empieza a oler a podrido-.

-¡Bien! Si quieren ser fenómenos es su decisión. Alana, Megan, vámonos-.

Las otras chicas siguieron a Charlotte, tratando de tragarse la risa y el impacto.

-Su hermano es impresionante. Es el uno chico que eh visto enfrentarse a Charlotte- dijo Marisa caminado junto a los otros-.

-Nosotros no dejamos que nadie abuse de otros- dijo Leo-.

-Eso es muy bueno- dijo Lea-.

-Es nuestro deber, ayudar a todo el que lo necesite- dijo Donnie-.

-Me gusta eso, es muy amable de su parte y lo que Mikey hizo por Cece fue muy dulce- dijo Rebe, impresionando a las chicas-.

-_"No lo creo, Rebe está haciéndole un cumplido a un chico y está diciendo que es dulce"- _pensó Lea-.

-Hablando de Mikey y Cece, ¿dónde están?- pregunto Raph-.

-Mikey…

-¿Qué pasa Cece?- pregunto Mikey con la cara roja, y no solo por el enojo-.

-Eso que dijiste…

-Solo dije la verdad-.

-¿En serio crees que soy linda?-.

-Pero claro, ¿por qué no habría de creerlo?-.

-Bueno, eres el primer chico que me lo dice-.

-Pues deben de estar ciegos, tu eres la chica más hermosa del- Mikey soltó la mano de Cece y se tapó la boca con la cara roja- Cece, yo…

-¿Crees que yo podía llegar a gustarte?-.

Mikey se puso totalmente rojo.

-Yo…

-Olvídalo, fue una pregunta tonta- dijo Cece cabizbaja-.

Ella se disponía a seguir, cuando sintió los brazos de Mikey rodearla.

-Cece…

-Mikey, suéltame por favor, si alguien nos ve será mi fin- dijo ella sonrojada-.

-Solo dame un segundo más- dijo Mikey apretándola fuertemente y luego soltándola- Cece, tú me-

-Chicos, ahí están- dijo Rebe apareciendo de la nada y asustando a los chicos- ¿Qué hacen?-.

-N-nada, s-solo le decía a Mikey que no volviera a hacer eso- contesto Cece con la cara roja y nerviosa-.

-A mí no parece- dijo Lea apareciendo detrás de Rebe junto a los otro-.

-¿Q-qué más p-podríamos estar haciendo?- dijo Mikey nervioso y sonrojado-.

-¿En serio quieres que respondamos?- pregunto Raph-.

-¡NO!- gritaron los dos nerviosos y rojos-.

Los chicos se reían ante el actuar de los rubios.

-Ya va a sonar el timbre, será mejor que los llevemos al tercer piso- recomendó Marisa-.

-¿Por qué no nos llevaron antes al tercer piso?- pregunto Donnie-.

-Porque ese piso tiene una sorpresa- dijo Rebe acercándose más de lo prudente a Donnie, provocando que dos individuos se molestaran sin entender la razón-.

-Rebe, déjalo en paz- dijo Lea-.

-Mejor subamos, tenemos el tiempo contado- recomendó Cece con las mejillas aún sonrojadas-.

-Bien, bien. Ya vámonos- dijo Rebe tomando a Raph de la maga del chaleco (Reitero, ella ni loca le toma la mano)-.

***En El Tercer Piso***

-¿Qué tiene de particular este piso?- pregunto Mikey-.

-Este piso es exclusivamente para el uso de los alumnos- contesto Cece-.

-¿Solo para los alumnos?- pregunto Leo-.

-Sí, este piso tiene habitaciones para el uso de los alumnos, con todo lo necesario para subsistir si llegara el Apocalipsis e implementos que los alumnos traen a sus cuartos con el fin de utilizarlos en otras actividades, aparte de las actividades extracurriculares en las que todo el mundo se inscribe- contesto Marisa-.

- O.o ¿En español?- pidió Mikey-.

-Son habitaciones que los alumnos tienen en la escuela- contesto Cece dulcemente- Esta secundaria es mitad internado, así que cada alumno tiene su propia habitación en la que ponen cosas que quiera, estas habitaciones en su mayoría son usadas por los alumnos que viven lejos-.

-Aaahhh…

-Cada uno de ustedes tendrá su propia habitación, las cuales poseen las cosas básicas, como una cama, un ropero, un mueble pequeño y una lámpara- dijo Lea- Pero pueden traer otras cosas que quieran tener aquí para su mayor comodidad-.

-Ven Raph, te enseñare la mía- dijo Rebe tomando la manga de Raph (Como dije antes, ella ni loca le toma la mano)- Te va a gustar-.

-¿En serio le va a mostrar su cuarto a un chico?- le susurro Cece a las chicas-.

-Ni nosotras lo creemos- susurraron las chicas-.

-Ven Mikey, te mostrare mi habitación- dijo Cece tomando el brazo de Mikey-.

-Si quieres, te llevo a mi laboratorio-habitación, Donnie- dijo María, recibiendo un gran si por respuesta-.

-¿No vas a mostrarme tu habitación?- le pregunto Leo a Victoria-.

-Es mejor que no, mi habitación no es apta para otros seres vivos que no sean yo- contesto ella desviando la mirada- Mejor te mostrare tu habitación-.

Leo miraba a Victoria extrañado, ¿a qué se refería con que su habitación no era apta para otros seres vivos?

-Sus cuartos son del 151 al 154- dijo Lea- El tuyo es el 151, el de Raph es el 152, el de Donnie es el 153 y el de Mikey es el 154-.

-Entramos a mi cuarto, quiero ver como es- le dijo Leo-.

-Está bien, solo sígueme-.

-Y dime, ¿por qué a tu habitación no pueden entrar otras personas?-.

-Es por algo privado y prefiero que se quede así, pero por si acaso mi habitación es la 161-.

-Bien, no volveré a tocar ese tema-.

-Gracias- Lea le dio una sonrisa- Vamos a entra ¿quieres?-.

-Claro, pero ¿y mis hermanos?-.

-No te preocupes por ellos, las chicas les mostraran sus habitaciones-.

-Bien si tú lo dices, entremos-.

El cuarto de Leo era muy simple, había una cama, unos cuantos cobertores, un armario, un pequeño mueble y una lámpara.

-Entonces, a ver si entendí, ¿puedo poner lo que quiera en este cuarto?-.

-Pósters, muebles, lo que tú quieras para hacer de este tu propio espacio en el cual poder relajarte y sentirte cómodo-.

-Bien creo que ya tengo una visión de cómo será este lugar-.

-Bien, tus libros, tu bata de laboratorio, un botiquín de primeros auxilios y otros artículos escolares están en el armario, una cosa más, ten tu llave-.

-Gracias- Leo tomo la llave y la hizo girar- Cuando mi habitación este lista podríamos tener una pequeña reunión de amigos-.

***Con Rebe y Raph***

-Mi habitación es la 162, va a encantarte- dijo Rebe abriendo la puerta de su cuarto-.

-¡Este lugar es increíble!- dijo Raph al ver la habitación de la chica-.

La habitación de Rebe era un total cuarto de entrenamiento: colchonetas de batalla, variados tipos de sacos de box, Muñecos para golpear, guantes de box, un estéreo y, claro, las otras cosas básicas, pero había otra cosa en particular que llamo más la atención de Raph. Cada saco de box, muñeco y/u objeto que servía para golpear tenía la foto de algún chico.

-Ah, una duda ¿Por qué hay tantas fotos de chicos aquí?- pregunto Raph-.

-Me inspira más entrenar si visualizo a mi enemigo- contesto Rebe tomando una cámara- Y ya que estoy en eso ¡Sonríe!- Rebe le tomo una foto a Raph de sorpresa- Esta ira en mi nuevo saco de box-.

-¿Soy tu enemigo? Pero si acabo de conocerte- protesto Raph-.

-Cada chico existente en el planeta Tierra es mi enemigo, excepto mi hermano claro, a él lo amo-.

-Vaya chica- susurro Raph- _"Bonita y peligrosa, esta chica sí que es mi tipo… ¡Pero que estoy diciendo!, no puede gustarme esta chica"-._

-Sígueme, te enseño tu cuarto-.

***Con Mikey y Cece***

-Mi cuarto es el 164, tiene todo lo necesario para una chica y para el Apocalipsis- dijo Cece riendo, cuando abría la puerta-.

-Supongo que cuando sea el Apocalipsis sabré a donde venir- dijo Mikey sonriendo-.

El cuarto de Cece era un altar a la feminidad, todo era rosa, amarillo y celeste, lleno de bordados, flores de todo tipo, varios artículos de gimnasia rítmica y los artículos básicos.

-Este lugar es ideal para una chica- dijo Mikey-.

-Bueno… ¡Soy una chica!- anuncio Cece riendo-.

-Jaja, buen punto-.

-Aquí tengo todo lo necesario por si alguien tiene un accidente, así que si te lastimas en deportes o algo por el estilo, solo ven a mí y yo te ayudare-.

-Te lo agradezco- Mikey le dio una sonrisa soñadora- _"Ella es tan linda y amable, es el tipo de chica que quiero junto a mí… Como amiga. Eso creo…"-._

-Ven, te mostrare tu cuarto-.

***Con Marisa y Donnie***

-Mi habitación está equipada con lo último en tecnología lo cual me permite realizar todo tipo de experimentos- dijo Marisa antes de abrir la puerta-.

-Tu habitación es impresionante- dijo Donnie al ver el increíble laboratorio de la chica-.

El cuarto de Marisa era literalmente un laboratorio, lleno de probetas, tubos de ensayo, químicos, tres computadores, un gran mesón y, claro, los artículos básicos.

-Este lugar se parece a mi habitación- dijo Donnie-.

-¿Tú también tienes un laboratorio en tu habitación?- pregunto Marisa-.

-Mi habitación es un laboratorio-.

-Chido… Es decir, Genial-.

-Aamm… ¿Podría pedirte algo?-.

-Claro, lo que quieras-.

-¿Me prestarías tu cuarto en tanto que yo arreglo el mío? Quisiera hacer unos cuantos experimentos y me tomara un tiempo traer todo lo necesario hasta mi cuarto-.

-Pero claro, jamás le negaría a un compañero científico el acceso a mi laboratorio, puedes usarlo siempre que quieras-.

-Gracias- Donnie le dio un pequeño abrazo a Marisa- _"Esta chica es muy amable y también es linda, me encanta… Como amiga… Creo"-._

-Ven conmigo, iremos al cuarto-.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-Que iremos a tu cuarto, vienes o no-.

-Si claro, voy contigo-.

***Con Leo y Lea***

-No se te olvide que mañana tienes clases normales-.

-No te preocupes, no lo olvidare-.

Todos se juntaron y bajaron al primer piso para poder irse, como no había nadie aprovecharon para decirse unas últimas cosas.

-Bueno chicos los veremos mañana- se despidió Cece-.

-Oigan, si tienen algún problema con alguien, avísennos, si- dijo Marisa-.

-Si alguien se mete conmigo, le va a ir mal- dijo Raph tronando los puños-.

-Raph, no todo se resuelve con violencia- dijo Lea-.

-Si, además las peleas están prohibidas en la escuela, desafortunadamente- añadió Rebe-.

-Chicas, solo dejen que se vallan, Leo está desesperado por volver a su casa para poder ver "Héroes espaciales"- dijo Cece viéndolo y sorprendiéndolo, el en ningún momento había mencionado algo de "Héroes espaciales"-.

-Si es cierto, quiere salir corriendo igual que Mikey, él quiere ver "Súper Fuerza Robo Meca 5"- dijo Lea viendo al mencionado que la veía con la boca abierta-.

-Raph es el único de ustedes que pretende hacer algo "productivo", digo ustedes dos van a estar derritiéndose el cerebro mientras el entrena- dijo Marisa viendo a un Raph impactado-.

-Ya vámonos chicas o vamos a retrasar el experimento de Donnie- dijo Rebe montando su patineta, dejando a Donnie con ojos de plato- Hasta mañana-.

Las chicas se fueron y dejaron a los chicos totalmente confundidos.

-¿Cómo es que saben tanto de nosotros si acabamos de conocernos?- se preguntó Donnie confundido por lo ocurrido-.

-Pareciera que pudieran leer nuestros pensamientos- dijo Leo que estaba totalmente enredado-.

-Ellas hablaban como si nos conocieran de toda la vida- dijo Mikey sin salir de su asombro-.

-Esas chicas son muy extrañas- dijo Raph sintiendo un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo-.

-Tú lo has dicho hermano- dijeron todos-.

Aquellas chicas eran realmente extrañas, en todos sentidos.

-Creo que será mejor que ya volvamos a casa-dijo Leo-.

-Cierto, ya luego averiguaremos como sabían todo eso- dijo Raph-.

-Oye Mikey, ¿cómo te fue en el recorrido con Cece?- le pregunto Donnie-.

-Bien, pero ella es algo extraña- contesto Mikey-.

-Todas ellas son extrañas- dijo Raph-.

-No lo digo por eso-.

-Lo dices por que viste como una chica de 1840- dijo Donnie-.

-No, digo que es extraña porque no hace nada de adolescentes-.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Leo-.

-Pues…

***Flash Back***

Mikey y Cece estaban dando un paseo en el jardín.

-Por lo general no hay mucha gente en el jardín, la mayoría se queda en las salas o en el pasillo- dijo Cece-.

-Qué aburrido, es mejor estar en el jardín aquí se puede jugar y correr- dijo Mikey sonriendo- De hecho ahora mismo quiero correr-.

Mikey comenzó a correr como un niño pequeño, ósea como el mismo.

-¡Vamos Cece, puedes hacerlo mejor!- le grito Mikey-.

-¡Mikey detente, no puedo correr detrás de ti!- le grito Cece caminando rápido y agitando la mano-.

-¡¿Por qué no?!- pregunto Mikey sin detenerse-.

-¡Mis padres dicen que es inapropiado que una dama corra detrás de un joven!- contesto Cece deteniéndose-.

-¿En serio?- Mikey dejo de correr y camino hasta Cece-.

-Sí, es inapropiado que una dama persiga a un joven- contesto ella-.

-Oh, está bien ya no correré-.

-Sigamos-.

***Más Tarde***

-Oye, se me ocurre una idea para que no te canses al subir las escaleras- dijo Mikey sonriendo-.

-¿Qué-¡Wou!-.

Mikey cargo a Cece en sus brazos.

-¡Mikey bájame, ahora!- Cece se sacudía para que Mikey la soltara-.

-Tranquila, ya te bajo- Mikey puso a una enojada y sonrojada Cece en el suelo- ¿Por qué no puedo cargarte?-.

-Porque mi madre dice que es inapropiado que un chico que no sea prometido o familiar tome a una joven soltera como si fuera su esposa-.

-¿Tu madre en serio dijo eso?-.

-Mis padres son muy específicos, sigamos por favor-.

***Al Rato***

-La sala de deportes es increíble, ya quiero que nos toque deporte, tú y yo podríamos formar equipo- dijo Mikey feliz-.

-Yo no puedo practicar deportes- dijo Cece-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Mi padre dice que es inapropiado que una dama haga cosas de muchachos, los deportes, las peleas, las discusiones y las bandas de Rock son cosas exclusivas para los hombres. Como una dama solo se me permite practicar gimnasia rítmica que requiere de movimientos precisos y delicados, un "deporte" hecho para señoritas-.

-Estas bromeado, ¿verdad?-.

-Yo jamás bromeo, eso es cosa solo de chicos, continuemos-.

***Después***

-Mi padre…

-Mis padres…

-Mi madre…

***Fin Flash Back***

-… Y eso pasó todo el día- dijo Mikey-.

-Vaya, sus padres sí que la tienen restringida- dijo Raph-.

-Lo más normal que le permiten hacer es comer pizza, pero solo puede una vez al mes por que sus padres creen que la pizza le provocarán intolerancia a la lactosa-.

-No hablaras en serio- dijo Leo-.

-Ella lo dijo: "Las bromas son de chicos"- sito Mikey a Cece- Y ahora que recuerdo, sus padres tampoco le permiten tener amigos varones, creen que es inapropiado que una dama este con jóvenes que no sean familia o prometidos-.

-Sus padres no le dan espacio para vivir- dijo Donnie-.

-Ella está literalmente encadenada a las reglas de sus padres- dijo Mikey triste- Ellos le dicen que hacer, que no hacer, como actuar, hasta le dicen como pensar -.

-Vaya, no me extraña que esa chica sea tan rara- dijo Leo deteniéndose frente a la alcantarilla- No puedo creer que siga tan al pie de la letra las reglas de sus padres, no parece adolescente-.

-Ella no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea obedecer a sus padres- dijo Mikey entrando a las alcantarillas- Ni siquiera puede pensar por sí sola-.

-Ya tienen algo en común- dijo Raph molestando a Mikey- Pero de forma diferente-.

-Ella necesita ayuda- dijo Donnie- No me parece normal que una chica de su edad viva de esa forma, se está perdiendo todo lo divertido de ser adolescente-.

-Mikey podría enseñarle- dijo Leo- Él es juguetón y activo, el sería un buen mentor para que ella aprenda a vivir, no conozco a nadie que sepa mejor como ser un adolescente-.

-Al menos la tuya es rara de forma menos peligrosa- se quejó Raph- La chica que me tocó a mí me volvía loco, no la soporto, es malvada y me detesta-.

-Hablas de Rebe, pero si la acabas de conocer- dijo Donnie- ¿Cómo puede odiarte tan pronto?-.

-Ella odia a todos los chicos del mundo- contesto Raph frunciendo el ceño-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto Leo-.

**¿Qué sera lo que paso entre Raph y Rebe? ¿Cómo es que estas chicas saben tanto de nuestro amados héroes? ¿Tendrán ellas una vida normal? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. Nuevas guerreras

Nuevas Guerreras

-Cada vez que hablaba con ella y por algún motivo sacaba el tema de los chicos ella respondía diciendo que los chicos eran bobos, que eran descerebrados, que no sabían actuar con respeto hacia las chicas y que lo único que sabían hacer bien era ser bestias torpes e inmaduras- dijo Raph echado en el sofá-.

-¿En serio dijo eso?- pregunto Leo viendo "Héroes espaciales"-.

-¿Cómo es que llegaron a esa conversación?- pregunto Donnie trabajando en su experimento-.

-Verán…

***Flash Back***

-La sala de deportes es increíble- dijo Raph-.

-Ya lo creo- contesto Rebe-.

-Este lugar debe de estar siempre repleto de chicos-.

-También se llena de varias chicas-.

-Por favor, las chicas se centran más en moda, zapatos y en ver a chicos guapos, como yo-.

-¡Ja! Yo soy una chica y nada de lo que dijiste me interesa, en especial los chicos como tú. Además está científicamente comprobado que las chicas son mejores que los chicos, nosotras maduramos antes, aprendemos más rápido, somos más inteligentes y sabemos cómo tratar a las personas, ustedes en cambio son bobos, descerebrados, actúan sin respeto por las chicas y son bestias torpes e inmaduras, los chicos son inútiles, los odio a todos-.

-¡Ey! Yo no dejo que nadie me hable así-.

-Pues ya apareció alguien. Muévete o piérdete tonto-.

***Fin Flash Back***

-Vaya chica, muy agresiva y sí que odia a los chicos- comento Mikey-.

-No la soporto, una hora más con ella y me habría lanzado del quinto piso- dijo Raph hundiendo la cara en un cojín-.

-¿No será que en realidad te gusta?- pregunto Leo con una sonrisa malvada-.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Claro que no! ¡No la soporto!- grito Raph- Además ella no es nada de mi gusto. Muy violenta, muy brusca, muy poco femenina, es como estar-

-¿Es como estar contigo mismo?- dijo Donnie sin pensar-.

-**Es como estar con un chico**- contesto Raph arrastrando la voz- Y si vuelves a decir algo así le diré a Marisa que le gustas-.

-¡¿Qué?!- Donnie se impresiono tanto que se calló de su silla-.

-Tú y Marisa harían buena pareja- dijo Leo sin despegarse de la tele- Tienen mucho en común-.

-¡A mí no me gusta Marisa!- contesto Donnie- ¡A mí me gusta Abril!-.

-¿Yo qué?- pregunto Abril apareciendo de la nada junto con Casey-.

-¡Abril!- Donnie se puso rojo- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?-.

-Solo escuche que me mencionaban- contesto Abril-.

Donnie dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

-S-solo decía que seguramente cuando llegaras nos preguntarías como nos fue- dijo Donnie-.

-De hecho, a eso veníamos- dijo Abril incluyendo a Casey- ¿Cómo les fue?-.

-Bien…

-¿No les gusto la escuela?- pregunto Casey con tono de "Ya sabía"-.

-No es eso, solo es…- Leo no sabía cómo decirlo- Es algo difícil-.

-¿Por qué les resulto tan difícil?- pregunto Abril-.

-Las chicas del comité de bienvenida eran muy extrañas y la escuela está dividida en dos grupos- dijo Mikey-.

-¿Dividida dices?- pregunto Casey-.

-Lea me lo explico- dijo Leo- La escuela está dividida en dos grupos: Por un lado los Portents, en donde están los prodigios, que creen que son los mejor del mundo y del otro lado los Talents, donde están los talentos y algunos prodigios, que creen que no hay diferencia y que todos son especiales a su modo-.

-Vaya, sí que están divididos- comento Abril-.

-Además la líder de los Portents es una chica muy egocéntrica y mandona, cree que es mejor que todo el mundo por ser el más grande prodigio de toda la escuela- añadió Leo- Esa chica puede hacer casi de todo-.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Raph-.

-Lea me contó sobre ella, para evitar problemas a futuro-.

-¿Quién es Lea?- pregunto Casey-.

-Es una de las chicas del comité de Bienvenida- dijo Raph tomando una de sus historietas- Ella le dio el recorrido a Leo, su nombre en realidad es Victoria Eleanor LeBlanc, tenía el pelo negro y crespo, de ojos azul noche y un lunar bajo el ojo derecho- Raph se ganó las miradas de todo el mundo- Era la más llamativa- dijo Raph ganándose una mirada de odio de su hermano mayor- Además era la más normal de todas-.

-No lo creas- dijo Leo- Cuando estábamos en el salón de karate actúo muy extraño-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Abril sentándose en el sofá junto a Casey-.

-Bien…

***Flash Back***

-Este es el salón de karate- dijo Lea rápidamente- Por ahí hay algunas armas, unos sacos de box y varias otras cosas, sigamos por favor-.

-Espera Lea, quiero ver el salón- dijo Leo entrando-.

-Pero Leo…- Lea soltó un pequeño quejido- Bien, pero que sea rápido-.

-Este lugar es increíble-.

Leo recorría el lugar como niño en dulcería, mientras que Lea se mantenía en el marco de la puerta.

-Ven Lea, quiero que me muestres el lugar-.

-Creo que sería mejor que no, ¿ya podemos irnos?-.

-Espera, quiero ver todo este lugar-.

Leo se divertía mucho en el salón, mientras que Lea parecía desesperada por irse.

-Wuau, esta espada es increíble-.

-Deja eso Leo-.

-Ven y detenme-.

-Leo…

-La voy a usar-.

Lea corrió hasta Leo para quitarle la espada, pero en cuanto vio que ella se acercaba comenzó a correr.

-¡Leo, ya basta, dame esa espada!-.

-¡Atrápame si puedes!-.

Lea dio una voltereta sobre Leo, le quito la espada y aterrizo frente a él.

-Conmigo no se juega Leo- dijo ella de forma muy tétrica-.

-¿Victoria estas-

Victoria desenfundo la espada y apunto a Leo.

-Debes aprender esa lección por las buenas o…- Lea hizo maniobras muy hábilmente con la espada- Por las malas-.

-¿Victoria te sientes bien?- pregunto Leo un poco asustado-.

Lea de pronto lo miro con cara de estar confundida y soltó la espada.

-V-vámonos Leo- dijo Lea volteando con un tono tembloroso-.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupado-.

-S-si solo vámonos por favor- parecía muy nerviosa-.

-Está bien-.

***Fin Flash Back***

-Después de eso, nos fuimos a la cancha de deportes- concluyo Leo-.

-Pues admito que eso es muy extraño- dijo Raph-.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- se preguntó Donnie- Es muy extraño que tenga cambios de actitud tan bruscos-.

-Entonces la única más normal era Marisita- dijo Mikey tiernamente-.

-Supongo…- Donnie alzo la mirada de golpe-¿Le dijiste Marisita?-.

-Si- contesto sonriente- Es un lindo apodo para alguien tan linda como ella-.

-Aja…- Donnie le mando una mirada asesina a su hermanito menor- Pero ella también es muy extraña, creo que le tiene miedo al mundo exterior-.

-¿Quién puede tenerle miedo el mundo exterior?- pregunto Casey-.

-No lo sé, pero me dio esa impresión- dijo Donnie-.

-¿Acaso te dijo qué le temía al exterior?- pregunto Raph-.

-No me lo dijo propiamente tal, pero al hablar con ella…

***Flash Back***

-Este es el jardín- le dijo Marisa- es muy lindo y es enorme, pero yo preferiría estar en el laboratorio todo el día-.

-¿No preferirías salir o cosas así?- le pregunto Donnie-.

-La verdad no, me siento más cómoda y segura cuando estoy a dentro-.

-¿No te gusta salir?-.

-Yo prefiero los interiores que los exteriores, al menos a dentro sabes que esperar, pero a fuera hay muchos peligros-.

-Vivir peligros es parte de la vida-.

-Yo prefiero estar segura a vivir aventuras-.

-Generalmente a todos les gustan las aventuras-.

-A mí no, prefiero dejarle esas cosas a las chicas. Yo soy el cerebro las otras son las aventureras-.

-Tal vez algún día tu y yo podamos tener una aventura, así te mostrare lo divertido que puede ser-.

-Tal vez, en un futuro lejano…

Marisa le sonrío tiernamente.

-En otra vida…

Donnie la vio con curiosidad.

-En otra era- ella río ligeramente-.

-Tal vez, algún día…

***Fin Flash Back***

-Si pareciera que le teme al exterior- dijo Mikey extrañado-.

-Esas chicas sí que son extrañas- dijo Casey-.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente- dijo Leo levantándose- Ya es hora del entrenamiento y de seguro Splinter quiere saber cómo nos fue, además el efecto de las píldoras esta por acabar-.

-Es cierto, el tiempo estimado de las píldoras está por terminarse- dijo Donnie dejando de lado su experimento- Vamos-.

Todos se fueron al Dojo, esperaron a que los efectos se fueran, entrenaron unas horas y cuando terminaron le contaron a Splinter todo lo ocurrido.

-Tienen razón hijos míos, esas jóvenes tienen un modo extraño de actuar- dijo Splinter pensativo-.

-Son totalmente raras- susurro Raph-.

-Rafael, que una persona tenga un modo diferente de actuar al tuyo no significa que sea rara- dijo Splinter molesto- Imagínate que dirían ellas sobre ti si vieran como eres en realidad-.

-Entiendo, entiendo, en comparación a nosotros ellas son muy normales- dijo Raph- Pero admítalo Sensei, esas chicas no son normales, actúan de forma extraña, viven de forma extraña, piensan de forma extraña y sabían cosas que nosotros en ningún momento habíamos mencionado-.

Splinter no dijo nada, solo pensó unos momentos.

-Es cierto- dijo finalmente- Ellas tienen un modo muy peculiar de actuar para ser adolescentes-.

-Se los dije- dijo Mikey-.

-Pero no por eso son extrañas. Lo de esa chica… ¿Cómo se llama la chica rusa?-.

-Tuseyiya, Taselalil, Tusesasalia…- Ninguno de los chicos sabia como pronunciar su nombre- Solo dígale Cece, es más fácil que su nombre real-.

-El hecho de que "Cece" obedezca a sus padres me parece correcto, pero que viva de esa forma tan restringida no me parece sano. La joven Victoria parece ser muy calmada y centrada, pero hasta donde yo sé las mujeres suelen tener cambios de actitud constantemente...

-Es cierto que las chicas tenemos variados cambios de actitud- interrumpió Abril- Pero esos cambios tan bruscos no son normales-.

-Eso también es cierto. La joven María parece ser una chica muy inteligente y parece preocuparle mucho lo que piensen de ella, pero ese deseo de solo vivir en su zona de confort pueden traerle problemas en el futuro. En cuanto a la joven Rebeca no sé qué pensar, es más que evidente que no le agradan los chicos, pero al parecer tú le agradas un poco Rafael-.

-¿Es una broma Sensei?- pregunto Raph bruscamente- La chica me odia-.

-Por lo que me contaste, cuando no actúas como si fueras mejor, ella parece congeniar mucho contigo y tienen mucho en común-.

-Bueno…

-Esos dos parecen la misma persona- dijo Mikey provocando la risa en todos-.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso- dijo Raph amenazadoramente-.

-Pero es cierto- dijo Mikey aterrado- Ambos son violentos, impulsivos y aman el deporte-.

-¡Ella está loca!- dijo Raph-.

-¡Rafael! No la insultes- lo regaño Splinter- ¿Te gustaría que otras personas hablaran así a tus espaldas? Además Miguel Ángel tiene razón, tú y esa chica son muy parecidos-.

-Supongo, pero…

-Chicos, ya es hora del patrullaje- anuncio Leo viendo su T-Phone-.

-Seguiremos esta conversación más tarde- dijo Splinter- Tengan cuidado-.

-Nos vemos luego Sensei- se despidieron antes de irse-.

Los chicos salieron y se dividieron en dos grupos, los chicos hacia el norte y Abril y Casey al sur.

-No me agrada que Casey este con Abril- dijo Donnie cuando ya no podía verlos-.

Los chicos corrían por los edificios sin saber que a unos metros de ellos otras personas paseaban entre las sombras.

-¡Esto es muy divertido!- grito una chica con traje Ninja-.

-¡Rebel, no grites!- le dijo otra chica detrás de ella también con traje Ninja-.

-¡Royal tiene razón, si sigues gritando nos van a descubrir!- dijo otra chica de menor estatura con un traje Ninja-.

-Ya cálmense- dijo una última chica más alta también con un traje de Ninja-.

-Ya relájense chicas, todo el mundo está dormido, nadie nos descubrirá- dijo la primera chica-.

Todas se detuvieron en la cornisa de un edificio dejándose ver a la luz de la luna llena.

La primera chica tenía el cabello rojo, la mayoría oculto bajo una gran bufanda roja que le cubría la mitad de la cara, un entero negro con piezas faltantes en ambos codos, vendas alrededor de sus tobillos, muñecas y su cintura (N/A: Más tarde sabrán para que), unas rodilleras rojas, unos zapatos estilo chicle negros y unas Kamas que colgaban de unas cintas en su cintura.

La segunda chica tenía el cabello negro y ondulado, tomado en una coleta, la mayoría oculta bajo una gran bufanda azul que le cubría la mitad de a cara, un vestido negro que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo de cuello abierto y manga corta, vendas en los tobillos, muñecas y cintura, rodilleras azules, unos zapatos chicle negros y unos Tessen de cuchillas que colgaban de unas cintas en su cintura.

La tercera chica tenía el cabello rubio, oculto bajo una gran bufanda anaranjada que le cubría la mitad de la cara, un entero negro con cuello largo, guantes solo con el dedo de en medio, vendas en las muñecas, cintura y tobillos, rodilleras anaranjadas, zapatos chicle negros y un Manriki que parecía una cuerda para saltar que le colgaba de unas cintas en la cintura.

La cuarta chica tenía el cabello castaño, tomado en una trenza larga que le llegaba a la cintura sobre una bufanda púrpura que le cubría la mitad de la cara, un vestido negro que le llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla, guantes solo con el dedo índice, vendas en las muñecas, cintura y tobillos, rodilleras púrpuras, zapatos chicle negros y una Naginata con cintas en los extremos sujeta a su espalda con otra cinta.

-Esto es hermoso- dijo la castaña-.

-Es muy bello, pero en serio ya tengo que irme- dijo la rubia- Si mis padres descubren que no estoy en la cama me matan-.

-Tranquila Delicate- le dijo la pelirroja a la rubia- Vamos a pasear un rato y luego nos devolvemos-.

-Rebel, vas a hacer que nos maten a todas- le dijo la pelinegra a la pelirroja- Damos una última vuelta y nos vamos a casa-.

-Gracias Royal- le dijo la castaña a la pelinegra- Ya me estoy asustando, saben que no me gusta salir-.

-Cálmate Shiny todo estará bien, sabes usar esa Naginata y nosotras sabemos usar nuestras armas, estarás bien- le dijo la pelirroja a la castaña- A propósito, ¿por qué no vino Element?-.

-Te pregunto lo mismo, ¿Por qué no vinieron Lovely y Loving?- contesto Shiny (La castaña)-.

-Tú responde primero- dijo Rebel (La pelirroja)-.

-Element no vino por que sigue trabajando en ese experimento, ahora responde tú- contesto Shiny-.

-Lovely y Loving no vinieron porque tenían un compromiso- contesto Rebel-.

-Demos esa vuelta y ya volvamos a casa- dijo Delicate (La rubia)- Me estoy preocupando, debo volver a mi casa antes que mis padres-.

-Está bien, vamos y nos devolvemos- dijo Royal (La pelinegra)- Iremos rápido así que no se queden atrás-.

Todas salieron corriendo en la misma dirección sin saber que alguien las seguía.

***Con Los Chicos***

Los chicos corrían por todas partes y se reían, mientras hablaban de las chicas.

-Marisa es muy bonita- dijo Mikey provocando el enojo de su hermano Donnie- Tiene el pelo muy largo, me gustaría ver como luce suelto, de seguro se le debe ver muy lindo bajo la luz de la luna-.

Los chicos miraron a Mikey con curiosidad, y odio por parte de otro, hablaba de Marisa como si fuera el amor de su vida.

-¿Qué te pasa Mikey? ¿Acaso ya te enamoraste?- dijo Raph sarcásticamente-.

-Claro que no, solo digo lo que Donnie quiere decir- dijo Mikey provocando un sonrojo en su hermano y risas en los otros-.

-¡Yo no pienso eso de Marisa!- grito Donnie- Admito que tal vez sea linda, pero eso es todo, ella solo es una compañera científica-.

-Si… Claro…-dijo Mikey mirando a sus hermanos- Ella es perfecta para ti, como Lea para Leo y Rebe para Raph…

-¡Cállate Mikey!- grito Raph tratando de alcanzar a su hermano menor- ¡Ella no me gusta, la detesto y ella a mí!-.

-¡Ya cállense chicos!- dijo Leo-¡Van a hacer que nos descubran!-.

-¡Leo, mira allá!- dijo Donnie señalando un edificio no muy lejano-.

-Pero que…

A la distancia se veían unas sombras que saltaban de edificio en edificio.

-Son… Chicas…

Eran aquellas chicas las que saltaban de acá para allá.

-¡Vamos a ver!- dijo Mikey antes de salir corriendo hacia ellas-.

-¡Mikey espera!- le grito Leo-.

-Vamos- dijo Raph- Debemos asegurarnos de que no lo maten-.

-Deberíamos conseguirle una correa- dijo Donnie antes de saltar a la acción-.

-La ciudad es más linda de noche- dijo Royal extendiendo los brazos parada en la cornisa- Y la Luna es tan bonita-.

-Les dije que no se arrepentirían- contesto Rebel sentada en el borde de la cornisa con una pierna en el aire-.

-Debo admitir que, aunque no me gusta salir, esto sí que fue emocionante- dijo Shiny sobre el tanque de agua del edificio-.

-Shiny tiene razón, esto es lo más emocionante que he hecho en toda mi vida- dijo Delicate sentada tipo indio en el suelo- Pero en serio tengo que irme-.

-¡Hey, hol-

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Rebel tomando sus Kamas-.

-Debe de haber sido un gato- dijo Royal- Relájate-.

-Yo iré a ver- Rebel camino hasta el lugar del que provenía el ruido- Creo que si era un gato, ya vámonos chicas-.

Pero ese ruido no había sido un gato, si no Mikey que trataba de saludar pero sus hermanos aparecieron por detrás, le taparon la boca y se lo llevaron a otro edificio.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- le dijo Raph- No sabes si ellas son otras enemigas-.

-Pero si no los son- contesto- Podrían ser nuevas amigas-.

-No podemos arriesgarnos Mikey- dijo Leo- Es mejor mantener la distancia hasta que sepamos si son enemigas o no-.

-¿Qué pasa si son enemigas?- pregunto Donnie-.

-Nos alejamos de ellas- contesto Leo-.

-¿Y si no lo son?- pregunto Mikey-.

-Nos alejamos de ellas- repitió-.

-¡¿Qué?!- se quejó Mikey- Si no son enemigas podrían ser aliadas-.

-No podemos saber cómo reaccionaran- le contesto- es preferible mantener la distancia-.

-Pero…

-Mikey, sabes bien que Splinter no quiere que los humanos nos vean- dijo Donnie tratando de consolarlo- Además esas chicas pueden estar aliadas la Pie-.

-No lo creo- dijo Raph sentado en el tanque de agua del edificio- Miren eso-.

En el otro edificio estaban las cuatro chicas con las armas en mano en posición de batalla y frente a ellas estaban Karai, Razhar, Pecera y quince Robo-pies.

-Mira eso, parece que hay chicas nuevas en la ciudad- dijo Karai desafiantemente- Y parece que quieren pelear-.

-Nosotras no queremos problemas- dijo Royal- Déjennos ir y no los lastimaremos-.

Karai, Razhar y Pecera se rieron a carcajadas por lo que dijo Royal.

-¿En serio crees que puedes contra nosotros?- pregunto Pecera burlonamente-.

-Eres repugnante y fascinante- dijo Shiny- Me gustaría poder estudiarte, pero ahora no tengo tiempo. Apártense si no quieren problemas-.

-Yo si quiero- dijo Razhar gruñendo-.

-No te tengo miedo quiltro gigante- dijo Rebel-.

-Pues deberías- contesto Razhar ladrándole-.

-Les dije que debimos habernos ido- dijo Delicate, estaba temblando pero se mantenía firme-.

-¡Ataquen!- grito Karai-.

La lucha empezó y las armas chocaban, y aunque atacaban con ferocidad las chicas más que nada estaban esquivando los golpes, era obvio que no tenían mucha experiencia en batallas.

-¡Aléjate perro sobre alimentado!- gritaba Rebel peleando contra Razhar-.

-¡Ah! ¡Aléjate de mí pez repugnante!- grito Delicate tratando de evitar que Pecera se le acercara-.

-¡Chicas, ayuda, tengo algunos problemas aquí!- grito Shiny peleando con los Robo-pies-.

-¡Tendrás que arreglártelas tu sola, yo estoy algo ocupada!- le grito Royal bloqueando la Katana de Karai-.

-¡Chico hay que ayudarlas!- grito Mikey preocupado-.

-¿Pero cómo evitar que nos vean?- dijo Donnie-.

-Pónganse esto- dijo Raph lanzándoles unas capas negras-.

-¿De dónde las sacaste?- pregunto Leo-.

-¡Solo póntela!- le grito Raph colocándose la capucha- ¡Vamos!-.

Las chicas estaban tratando de resistir, pero las cosas se ponían feas para ellas.

-¡Aaah!- grito Rebel cayendo al piso por un arañazo que le hizo Razhar en el abdomen-.

-¡Rebel!- gritaron todas sin poder ir a socorrerla-.

-Este será tu fin mocosa- dijo Razhar listo para acabar con ella-.

-¡No la toques!-.

Del cielo cayo un Raph encapuchado que golpeo a Razhar en la cabeza, cayo delante de Rebel, se levantó dramáticamente y apunto su Sai hacia Razhar.

-No te le acerques- en cuanto término de hablar el resto de sus hermanos cayeron- Ayuden a las otras- ordeno Raph sin alejarse de Rebel-.

Donnie fue a ayudar a Shiny, Mikey a Delicate y Leo ayudo a Royal.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Raph a Rebel tendiéndole la mano-.

-Tan bien como se puede estar en mis condiciones- le contesto tomando su mano-.

-No te separes de mí-.

-No creo que pueda- contesto ella apoyándose en su espalda- ¡Mmm! Me- duele-.

-¡Chicos, cúbranme, debo ayudarla!-.

-¡Voy enseguida!- le grito Donnie destruyendo al último Robo-pie con ayuda de Shiny-.

-Te acompaño- le dijo ella tomándole el hombro a Donnie-.

-Bien, vamos-.

Donnie y Shiny corrieron hasta Razhar y comenzaron a atacarlo para darle tiempo a Raph.

-Esto tal vez te duela- le dijo Raph tratando de revisar la herida-.

-Y todo lo demás ha sido un disfruté- ¡Mmmm!- Rebel trataba de contener el dolor-.

-Dame un segundo, necesito algo con que vendarla-.

-Utiliza las-ventas que tengo-en las muñecas- Rebel hablaba con mucha dificultad-.

Raph tomo la muñeca de Rebel, le quito las vendas y se las puso alrededor de la herida provocándole más dolor.

-Lo lamento, pero debo hacerlo apretado o podría empezar a sangrarte- le dijo Raph apretando más los vendajes-.

-No te preocupes- le dijo ella conteniendo el dolor- He pasado por cosas peores-.

-Eres valiente-.

- Gracias- ¡Au!- Raph le hizo un nudo a los vendajes-.

-Ya está listo. Por ahora quédate lejos para evitar que te sigan lastimando-.

-Estoy bien- ¡Ah!- Rebel trato de levantarse pero callo de rodillas por el dolor de la herida-.

-Quédate aquí por favor, no quiero que te lastimes más- le pidió Raph-.

-E-está bien- dijo Rebel sonrojándose pero Raph no se dio cuenta por la bufanda que le cubría la cara-.

-Vuelvo de inmediato-.

Raph corrió a ayudar a Donnie y a Shiny.

***Con Leo y Royal***

-¿En serio crees que no voy a reconocerte con ese disfraz barato?- le pregunto Karai a Leo-.

-No es de ti de quien me escondo- respondió parándose frente a Royal

-¿Quién es tu nueva amiga?- pregunto Karai-.

-No la conozco- contesto Leo-Esta es la primera vez que la veo-.

-Entonces no habrá inconveniente en que la mate- Karai desvío el Sable de Leo con su Katana, lo tiro al piso y se lanzó sobre Royal-¡Ahora veras!-.

Pero ocurrió algo inesperado, Royal utilizo el mismo truco que Karai uso contra Leo. Desvío la Katana de Karai con su Tessen, la tiro al piso y corrió hasta Leo.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Royal-.

-Sí, no te preocupes, me ha hecho cosas peores- contesto Leo colocándose la mano en la cabeza-.

-Ustedes tienen historia, ¿verdad?-.

-Ya nos conocemos-.

-¡Vas a caer!- grito Karai lanzándole a Royal unos shurikens-.

-¡Cuidado!- Leo se lanzó sobre Royal y rodaron unos metros- ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-S-si- Royal se sonrojo y tartamudeo por que Leo estaba sobre ella-.

-Terminemos con esto- le dijo Leo sonriendo y ayudándola a levantarse-.

***Con Mikey y Delicate***

-¡Cuidado!-.

Pecera estaba a punto de acabar con Delicate, pero Mikey enrollo su Nunchako alrededor de la cintura de la chica y la tiro hacia él.

-Estas temblando, ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto Mikey preocupado-.

-S-sí, s-solo estoy algo a-asustada- le contesto ella tartamudeando- No estoy a-acostumbrada a v-ver estas cosas-.

-No te asustes, yo voy a protegerte- le dijo Mikey dulcemente- Quédate detrás de mí-.

-S-si- dijo Delicate colocándose detrás de el-.

-Sujétate fuerte de mí, será un paseo movido- le dijo Mikey con una sonrisa juguetona-.

-E-enseguida- se sujetó fuertemente de su cuello y se sonrojo levemente-.

-Parece que el enano ya encontró novia- dijo Pecera burlándose-.

-Ella no es mi novia, pero si voy a protegerla- declaro Mikey antes de atacar a Pecera-.

Todos peleaban ferozmente, pero al final los chicos vencieron.

-Ya vete Karai- le dijo Leo- No dejare que las lastimen-.

-Nos veremos en otro momento- dijo Karai antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo-.

En cuanto todos los del pie se fueron Raph corrió junto a Rebel.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto a la chica tendiéndole la mano-.

-No tanto- Rebel se sujetó de la muñeca Raph- Estaré mejor cuando vea a mis amigas-.

-¡Rebel!- gritaron las chicas corriendo hasta su amiga-.

-¡Chicas!- Rebel estaba feliz de ver a sus amigas pero esa felicidad le provoco dolor-.

-No hagas eso, te lastimas- le dijo Raph sosteniéndola-.

-No me puede pasar nada más- le susurro- Chicas que bueno que estén bien-.

-¿Cómo estas Rebel?- le preguntaron todas rodeándola, Raph la soltó y fue junto a sus hermanos-.

-Estoy bien- contesto sujetándose de Royal- Gracias a él-.

Rebel señaló a Raph que estaba junto a sus hermanos.

-Les debemos mucho- dijo Royal-.

-No es nada- dijo Leo-.

-No, en serio les debemos mucho- dijo Delicate-.

-Hay una forma de que nos devuelvan el favor- dijo Mikey- díganos si son amigas o enemigas-.

-Pues…


	6. Nuevo clan

Nuevo Clan

-Pues…

-Somos amigas- contesto Rebel mirando a Raph- Y ustedes son Ninjas-.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- dijo Mikey recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza-.

-Llamémoslo intuición de mujer- dijo Shiny sonriendo-.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son?- pregunto Donnie-.

-Soy Rebel-.

-Yo Royal-.

-Dime Delicate-.

-Yo soy Shiny-.

-Supongo que esos son alias, ¿verdad?- pregunto Leo-.

-Sip- respondieron todas-.

-¿Nos dirán sus nombres reales?- pregunto Raph-.

-Nop-.

-Lo supuse- dijo Raph-.

-Lo lamento, pero como Kunoichis no podemos revelar nuestras verdaderas identidades- dijo Rebel tratando de levantarse sola-.

-¿Son Kunoichis?- pregunto Mikey-.

-Aún estamos en entrenamiento- dijo Delicate- Pero eso de seguro lo notaron-.

-No… Es solo que… Bueno ustedes… Quizás si…- los chicos no querían sonar descorteces-.

-No somos buenas, lo sabemos- dijo Shiny-.

-No, solo…- Mikey no quería sonar maleducado- Necesitan más practica-.

-Eres muy dulce- dijo Delicate-.

-¿Ustedes pertenecen a algún clan?- pregunto Leo-.

-Algo así- contesto Royal- Somos nosotras y otras tres chicas un poco más jóvenes. Somos el clan Ever After-.

-¿Ever After?- dijo Raph-.

-No me miren a mí, fueron las pequeñas las que nos pusieron así- contesto Rebel- A propósito, ¿Se van a sacar esas capuchas o qué?-.

-Bueno, nosotros…

-Sí, deseo ver el rostro de mi salvador- dijo Royal dulcemente-.

-Yo también quiero conoceros rescatador mío- dijo Shiny sonriente-.

-Me encantaría veros mi caballero de brillante armadura- dijo Delicate pestañeando-.

-Yo también, pero no de esa forma tan cursi- dijo Rebel riendo-.

-Es mejor que no- dijo Leo alejándose- Ya debemos irnos-.

-Esperen- dijo Royal- ¿Volveremos a verlos?-.

-Tal vez- dijo Donnie-.

-Oye tú, "salvador mío"- Rebel llamo la atención de Raph- Acércate-.

Rebel se acercó un poco y cuando estaba a punto de caer Raph la atrapo.

-Gracias por salvarme…- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Otra vez- Le dio un abrazo y le susurro- Ven aquí mañana a las 9, te estaré esperando-.

Cuando se separaron Rebel le guiño un ojo.

-Adiós…

Los chicos desaparecieron entre las sombras igual que las chicas.

-Esas chicas son simpáticas- dijo Mikey quitándose la capa cuando llego a la alcantarilla-.

-Sí, pero es mejor mantener distancia de ellas- dijo Leo colgando la capa- Parecen decididas a descubrir quiénes somos-.

-Leo tiene razón, es más seguro alejarnos de ella- dijo Donnie tirando su capa al laboratorio- Puede que sean simpáticas pero podría ser peligroso acercarnos mucho a ellas-.

-Supongo…-Raph estaba pensando lo de volver a ver a Rebel- Voy a… Dormir-.

Raph se fue casi arrastrando hasta su habitación.

-Creo que lo golpearon en la cabeza- dijo Mikey-.

-Actúa un poco extraño- dijo Leo- Pero debe ser por el cansancio-.

-Si…- Donnie pensó un poco la situación- Bueno ya deberíamos dormirnos, mañana tenemos escuela y debemos levantarnos temprano-.

-¡A dormir!- anuncio Mikey corriendo a su habitación-.

-Sí que esta emocionado con esto de le escuela- dijo Leo yendo a su habitación-.

-Espera a mañana- dijo Donnie entrando en su cuarto-.

***En La Mañana***

-¡Mikey! ¡Levántate o llegaremos tarde!- gritaba un Raph humano golpeando la puerta-.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Mikey con la cara hundida en el cojín.

-¿Aún no se levanta?- pregunto un Leo humano-.

-Llevo golpeando su puerta casi media hora- contesto Raph- ¿Tu qué crees?-.

-¿Aún no sale?- pregunto un Donnie humano-.

-No- contestaron los mayores-.

-¡Mikey! ¡Abre la puerta o voy a tirarla!- grito Raph golpeando la puerta-.

-Tengo una idea mejor- Donnie se puso frente a la puerta- ¡Bueno, ya que Mikey no quiere salir creo que le pediré a Cece que me acompañe al jardín, nos sentaremos juntos en clases, la acompañare a su casa y-

Antes de que Donnie pudiera terminar un Mikey humano abrió de golpe la puerta terminando de colocarse la camisa corriendo a la cocina.

-Sabía que funcionaria- dijo un victorioso Donnie- ¿Y Raph?-.

-Aquí…

Como Mikey había abierto tan rápido la puerta no dio tiempo para que Raph se apartara, dejándolo aplastado detrás de la puerta.

-Ese enano está muerto…- dijo Raph tratando de recobrar el sentido-.

-Luego lo matas, ahora tenemos que salir o llegaremos tarde- dijo Leo corriendo-.

-Voy por Mikey- dijo Donnie arrastrando a su hermano menor fuera de la cocina-.

***A Fuera***

-Corran o llegaremos tar-

Leo no pudo terminar por que lo tiraron al piso de golpe y rodó unos metros.

-Ou~

-Mi cabeza~

-¿Lea?...- dijo Leo reconociendo la vos-.

-¿Leo?...- dijo ella-.

-¿Estas bien?...

-Tan bien como puedo estar…

-Oye, sé que no es el mejor momento pero, ¿te gustaría levantarte?-.

-Claro, perdón-.

Lea se levantó en un segundo y ayudo a Leo, pero perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer sobre él.

-Perdón…

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Raph acercándose-.

-Si…

-Lea, ¿por qué traes patines?- pregunto Mikey-.

-Quería venirme patinando a la escuela, pero no soy muy buena, perdí el control, no pude frenar y termine aquí- respondió ella quitándose de Leo y sentándose en el piso- ¿Podrías ayudarme?-.

-Claro, dame la mano-.

Mikey levanto a Lea tomándola de las manos.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Bueno, no me caí una tercera vez así que sí, estoy bien-.

-Victoria, no puedo creer que tu…- Cece apareció junto con las otras y vio a Mikey tomando las manos de Lea- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Cece con esa clásica sonrisa de: "lo que estoy viendo no me gusta nada"-.

-N-nada, Mikey solo me estaba ayudando a levantarme- contesto Lea soltando las manos del rubio-.

-Mikey, ven un poco- dijo Cece sin dejar su sonrisa-.

-Te prometo que solo la estaba ayudando- dijo Mikey aterrado por la sonrisa de Cece-.

-No, no, no es por eso que quiero que te acerques, solo quiero decirte algo-.

Mikey se acercó lentamente a Cece, mientras las otras le hacían muecas de "estás muerto".

-¿Qué?...- Mikey cerró los ojos, aparto la cara, apretó los dientes y puños creyendo que recibiría un golpe, pero en vez de eso sintió la mano de Cece arreglándole el pelo-.

-No te peinaste esta mañana, ¿verdad?-.

-Me quede dormido…- contesto el con un leve sonrojo-.

-Trata de que no te vuelva a ocurrir, no quiero llegar un día y no verte- dijo ella dejando el pelo de Mikey-.

-Está bien…- le contesto algo confundido- Aaam… Lindo vestido-.

-Gracias-.

Cece traía puesto un vestido con ¾ de manga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color amarillo, estampado de flores rosas, unos zapatos de charol negro con botones de flor y un listón rosa de lado en el cabello a modo de cintillo.

Lea traía unos jeans negros, unos botas beige cortas (N/A: Se cambió los patines porque estaba harta de caerse tanto), una polera gris de manga y cuello alto, unos guantes sin dedos azules, tenía el cabello suelto con el mechón en la cara, un jokey blanco y los labios azules.

Rebe traía unos jeans sueltos con una pierna cortada (N/A: Del pantalón obviamente), una polera roja de manga corta, un chaleco con capucha de color negro con las mangas arrancadas que decía "I Ruled", unas converse negras con blanco, una cadena pequeña en la oreja derecha y el cabello despeinado.

Marisa traía sus lentes púrpuras, el pelo sujeto en una larga trenza ajustada que le llegaba a la mitad de la pantorrilla, una camisa blanca, una falda acuadrille morada con negro que le llagaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, unas calcetas grises cortas y unos zapatos de broche negros.

-Donatello, deberías cuidar mejor tu presentación personal- dijo Marisa- Eres un desastre, ni la coleta te la hiciste bien. Cuando lleguemos a la escuela te la arreglare-.

-No tienes que hacerlo- le dijo Donnie-.

-No era propuesta, te estaba diciendo lo que haré- dijo Marisa tomándole el brazo- Ahora si no les importa sigamos, ¡Porque el timbre va a sonar dentro de cinco minutos!-.

Tras decir estas palabras todos salieron corriendo, pero se detuvieron cuando Rebe cayó.

-Rebe, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Lea preocupada-.

-Sí, solo es la herida- contesto ella con la mano en la cintura-.

-¿Qué herida?- pregunto Raph-.

-Ayer tuve un pequeño accidente y me lastime-.

-Rebe no puede correr- dijo Cece preocupada- Pero si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde-.

-Ustedes sigan, yo llego luego, solo será un atraso más para mí- dijo Rebe tratando de ponerse en pie- No se atrasen por mi culpa-.

-Eso sí que no bonita, ningún hombre se queda atrás- le dijo Raph- O en tu caso mujer- tomo a Rebe en sus brazos tipo nupcial- Vamos chicos, maniobras de velocidad-.

Los chicos tomaron a las chicas, Mikey colgó a Cece de su cuello como si fuera un Koala, Donnie sujeto a Marisa de su cuello y con un brazo la sostuvo, Leo cargo a Lea en su espalda, subieron a los tejados y comenzaron a correr.

-¡Aaaaa! ¡Están locos o qué, bájame ahora Donnie!- gritaba Marisa-.

-No puedo, si bajamos ahora llegaremos tarde- le respondió Donnie-.

-¡Suéltame ahora Rafael!- grito Rebe furiosa-.

-No lo haré, no quiero que te lastimes más- le respondió-.

-¡Mikey, si me ven estoy muerta!- le gritaba Cece-.

-Nadie va a vernos, ahora sujétate fuerte de mí, será un paseo movido- dijo Mikey con una sonrisa traviesa-.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Leo-.

-¡¿Es broma?!- pregunto Lea- ¡Esto es lo más increíble que he hecho en toda mi vida! ¡Yuju!- Lea disfrutaba del paseo-.

Los chicos aterrizaron en el techo de la escuela justo a tiempo para la campana.

-Ves, llegamos justo a tiempo y nada malo paso- dijo Raph orgulloso dejando a Rebe en el suelo-.

-Ejem…

-¡Directora Wakerman!- dijeron todos volteado-.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba la directora con los brazos cruzados mirándolos muy seriamente.

-Expliquen- dijo al fin-.

-Es que…- Nadie sabía cómo explicarlo-.

-Déjenme adivinar, uno de ustedes se quedó dormido, salieron corriendo de su casa, se toparon con las chicas y cuando notaron que estaban por llegar tarde decidieron tomar un atajo saltando por los tejado- dijo la directora con mordacidad-.

-Ese sería un buen resumen- dijo Donnie-.

-Ay chicos, que haré con ustedes- la directora no parecía molesta, de hecho se reía ligeramente- Luego hablamos de eso, ahora vallan a clases, no quiero que los maestros se quejen de ustedes-.

-Gracias directora-

-Nora-.

-Gracias Nora- dijeron las chicas-.

-Aprendan de ellas- dijo la directora con una sonrisa traviesa-.

Todos corrieron a la sala de historia justo un minuto antes que el profesor.

-Buenos días alumnos, hoy tenemos una sorpresa, alumnos nuevos- anuncio el profesor- Por favor pasen adelante y preséntense-.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Leonardo Hamato pero me pueden llamar Leo, espero podamos llevarnos bien- todas las chicas se derritieron con los ojos azules de Leo-.

-Qué onda, me llamo Rafael Hamato pero díganme Raph, espero que no quieran tener problemas- las chicas casi se desmayan al ver los músculos de Raph-.

-Que tal, yo soy Donatello Hamato pero pueden decirme Donnie, es un gusto poder estar aquí con ustedes- las chicas se fascinaron con la sonrisa de Donnie-.

-Holis, soy Miguel Ángel Hamato pero las lindas pueden llamarme Mikey, me alegra estar aquí ojala todos seamos amigos- las chicas estaban enamoradas de la ternura de Mikey-.

-Ahora tomen asiento por favor- dijo el profesor-.

-Siéntate junto a mi Leo-.

-Por aquí se puede ver mejor, Donnie-.

-Hay un asiento junto al mío, Raph-.

-Acá tendrás una bonita vista Mikey-.

Todas las chicas les hablaban al mismo tiempo tratando de convencerlos para que se sentaran con ellas.

-Leo, aquí hay un asiento disponible- dijo una chica rubia con pecas, que parecía más calmada, señalando un banco junto al suyo, adelantándosele a Lea-.

-Gracias- dijo Leo yéndose a sentar-.

-Hey Raph, siéntate aquí- dijo un chico colorín de aspecto rudo señalando un banco frente al suyo-.

-Ya que- dijo Raph sin interés-.

-Donnie, por aquí- le dijo Marisa señalando un banco junto al suyo-.

-Gracias Marisa- dijo Donnie aliviado de no tener que buscar un banco-.

-Mikey, aquí- dijo una castaña con mechones de colores, que actuaba más tranquila que el resto, señalando un banco junto a ella, adelantándosele a Cece-.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Mikey agradeciendo con una sonrisa-.

Las siguientes dos clases, de matemática con la malvada profesora De´Transsvall y análisis de libros con el profesor Moriarti, transcurrieron igual, los chicos llegaban, se presentaban, las chicas trataban de devorarlos y terminaban sentándose junto a chicas o chicos que actuaban más tranquilamente.

Para el recreo del almuerzo los chicos ya eran noticia por toda la escuela y no podían ni comer por estar tan rodeados de chicas.

-Si las cosas siguen así todas las clases acabaran por comérselos vivos- le susurro Lea a las chicas acabándose una manzana y viendo como cientos de chicas rodeaban a Leo-.

-Chicos, clásico de ellos- dijo Rebe molesta acabándose unas frituras y viendo a Raph coquetear con algunas de las chicas que lo rodeaban- Es un idiota-.

-Ya tranquila Rebe- le dijo Cece acabándose una zanahoria sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Mikey que le sonreía a todas las chicas que lo rodeaban- Tonto… Quiero decir, no los trates mal es más que obvio que siendo los nuevos causen tanta sensación entre las chicas-.

-A mí no me agrada- dijo Marisa tras la computadora disimulando que estaba viendo la pantalla pero en verdad estaba viendo a Donnie que le explicaba a unas chicas como hacer ciertos ejercicios, pero las intenciones de las chicas no eran aprender- Ve unas cuantas curvas y ya cae, no lo soporto- Marisa susurro tan suavemente que nadie la escucho- Espero que esto se pasa pronto-.

-Hey chicas, ¿cómo están?- pregunto Raph acercándose a ellas junto con los chicos-.

-¿Ya te cánsaste de coquetear con cada chica que se te cruza?- pregunto Rebe dejando ver su molestia-.

-¿Acaso me estabas viendo?- pregunto Raph con una sonrisa entre traviesa y coqueta-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!- respondió Rebe sonrojada- Solo te vi por casualidad-.

-Si claro- Raph rodó los ojos molestando a la pelirroja-.

-No tengo ninguna razón para estar viéndote- Rebe se levantó de golpe- Solo sé que estabas coqueteando porque así son todos los chicos, ven un par de curvas y se ponen a babear-.

-Yo te estoy viendo y no babeo- le dijo burlonamente-.

Rebe le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Raph en el estómago.

-Vuelve a hablar así de mí y no podrás volver a levantarte- le dijo Rebe con las mejillas rojas- Las veo luego chicas, iré al gimnasio- Rebe tomo su bolsón y se fue-.

-Cof, cof, vaya carácter- dijo Raph tratando de recuperar el aliento haciendo que sus hermanos se cayeran tipo anime-.

-Siendo justos tú la provocaste- dijo Marisa tecleando su computador-.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Leo- Además ella tiene razón, no deberías coquetear con cada chica que te sonríe-.

-Por favor, solo le doy a mis fans un poco de lo que quieren- dijo Raph con pose de galán- Además que le importa a ella lo que haga o no con otras chicas, ni que fuera mi novia-.

-Un consejo para el futuro- interrumpió Lea- No digas eso frente a Rebe a menos de que quieras terminar en el hospital-.

Los chicos se rieron a carcajadas, pero se detuvieron al ver las caras serias de las chicas.

-Ella habla en serio- dijo Cece- Hace un año un chico avergonzó a Rebe en el escenario y ella le rompió un brazo, le dejo un ojo morado, miles de moretones y un chichón en la cabeza-.

-Ella es peligrosa- dijo Mikey aterrado-.

-No has visto nada- declaro Marisa sin apartar la vista de su computador-.

-Creo que sería prudente evitar molestarla- comento Donnie-.

-Si les gusta vivir, si- dijo Cece- Cuando Rebe se molesta puede ser letal-.

-A mí no me da miedo una chica- dijo Raph- Ese golpe no me dolió- ¡oup!-.

Raph se dobló de dolor en un instante cuando Cece le puso un dedo en el estómago.

-Si claro, no te dolió- dijo Lea burlonamente-.

-Solo-es un reflejo- dijo Raph con la mano en el abdomen-.

-¿Qué pasa Rafita, acaso Rebe es más fuerte que tú?- pregunto Mikey riéndose-.

-Claro que no- contesto Raph furioso- Pero ella es una chica, no puedo usar toda mi fuerza contra ella, las chicas son más débiles que los chicos-

Raph se cayó al piso al recibir un golpe poderoso en la cabeza proveniente del bolsón de Rebe.

-Una chica puede ser más fuerte que un chico, idiota- dijo ella mirando lo en el piso- Y yo acabo de probarlo-.

-Eso no cuenta- contesto Raph una vez que se paró- Estaba con la guardia baja-.

-Un buen guerrero nunca baja la guardia- le contesto ella- Un ataque puede llegar en el momento más inesperado, apréndelo o pierde- contesto ella fríamente- Hey chicas, haremos el trabajo de historia en mi casa hoy, a las 7. Por cierto, Lea, esta vez te toca a ti traer la pizza-.

-¿Escuche la palabra **pizza**?- dijo Mikey babeando-.

-Siempre que nos juntamos para algo comemos pizza- contesto Marisa sin quitarle la vista de encima a su computadora-.

-La pizza es la cosa más delincreilble que se allá inventado- dijo Lea casi babeando-.

-¿Les gusta la pizza?- pregunto Mikey emocionado-.

-¡No, amamos la pizza!- le contesto Lea emocionada-.

-¡Es increíble, nosotros también amamos la pizza!- dijo Mikey-.

-Tenemos tanto en común- dijo Lea- Tal vez algún día, tu y yo podríamos juntarnos y comer pizza, así podremos conocernos mejor-.

-Me gusta esa idea- dijo Mikey tomándole las manos- Podríamos ir a un gran restaurante que conozco, será como una cita-.

-¿U-una cita?- pregunto Lea con las mejillas rojas-.

Todos estaban impresionados por lo relajado que parecía Mikey al pedirle una cita a Lea, pero también provocó el enojo de dos personas en especial.

-Sí, será una cita de amigos- contesto Mikey sonriendo- Nos divertiremos, hablaremos, reiremos, será increíble-.

-Ah, una cita de amigos- dijo Lea respirando de nuevo- Pero claro que sí, será muy divertido-.

-Oigan, deberíamos ir a la sala de Música- dijo Marisa cerrando su computador- Dentro de unos segundos va a sonar la campana y a la señorita Cymphonique no le gusta que nadie llegue retrasado-.

-Es cierto, vamos chicos- dijo Lea tomando el brazo de Leo- A la señorita Cymphonique le emocionan los alumnos nuevos-.

-Me gusta la música- dijo Mikey caminando junto a Cece-.

-En ese caso es muy probable que te guste esta clase - dijo Marisa caminando junto a Donnie- La señorita Cymphonique es muy agradable y le gustan las actividades didácticas-.

-Supongo que podré encontrar algo que hacer durante la clase- dijo Raph con las manos en la nuca-.

-Sí, tendrás algo que hacer en la clase- le contesto Rebe adelantándosele- Y ese algo es cantar. Si no sabes tocar algún instrumento tendrás que cantar todas las clases-.

-Aquí está mi grupo favorito- Dijo una mujer de cabello castaño con mechones plateados, alta, delgada, de facciones delicadas, una falda hasta las rodillas de color gris, una camisa de manga larga blanca y un pañuelo amarillo en el cuello- Y veo que traen nuevas voces-.

-Estos son los nuevos señorita Cymphonique- dijo Marisa presentando a los chicos-.

-Es un gusto tenerlos aquí- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- Pasen, pasen, la clase esta por empezar y debemos crear música-.

Todos pasaron y se sentaron juntos para evitar conflictos. La sala tenia cientos de sillas en desorden, un escenario mediano donde había varios tipos de instrumentos y varios equipos de sonido.

-Buenos días mis alumnos- saludo ella amablemente- Supongo que ya saben que hay nuevas voces en la clase, pero eso será más tarde ahora debemos… Caaaantaaaaar-.

Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la poderosa voz que tenía la maestra.

-Bien, ahora ¿quién quiere ser el primero?-.

Lea fue la primera en alzar la mano, e incluso se levantó.

-Como siempre mi querida Lea- dijo la maestra sentándose de lado frente al escenario- ¿Con que vas a fascinarnos hoy?-.

-Hoy quisiera cantar We Found Love en español -.

-Gran elección, pero antes de continuar debo decirle algo a la señorita Rebe-.

-¿Qué ocurre señorita Cymphonique?-.

-Estuve hablando con la directora y me dijo que a partir de esta clase deberás empezar a cantar-.

-¡Qué! Pero señorita Cymphonique teníamos un trato, usted me dijo que yo podía entregar todos mis trabajos solo en la parte instrumental y usted me pondría la calificación completa-.

-Lo sé querida, pero la señorita Wakerman me dijo que a partir de ahora ya no podías entregar los trabajos solo en la parte instrumental, deberás cantar como los otros-.

-Pero señorita Cymphonique…

-Lo siento querida pero no es mi decisión, deberás cantar o tendrás la nota mínima-.

-No es que ella no quiera cantar señorita Cymphonique- dijo Charlotte- Es porque ella canta horrible-.

-Silencio Charlotte o te enviare a la oficina de la directora- contesto la señorita Cymphonique seriamente- Ahora continuemos con la clase. Lea, canta por favor-.

-Prepárense para quedar con la boca abierta- dijo Rebe-.

-No puede ser tan buena- dijo Raph-.

-Espera y veras- dijo Cece riendo con las chicas-.

Lea se puso un micrófono, coloco un disco que tenía la música de su canción encendió los parlantes, se puso adelante, respiro profundo y espero a que la música sonara.

En la luz un diamante vi

Cara a cara tu junto a mi

Nuestras sombras se cruzan y

Resucitamos para vivir

Los chicos estaban con la boca abierta, Lea cantaba y bailaba como una profesional y ella por su parte no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Leo.

Es lo que estoy sintiendo y no puedo mentir

Pero no hay que dejarlo ir

Esto es amor y al fin lo encontré

Esto es amor y al fin lo encontré

Esto es amor y al fin lo encontré

Esto es amor y al fin lo encontré

Durante la coreografía Lea apunto a Leo y le guiño el ojo, él y los otros se dieron cuenta de eso, pero los demás no parecían notarlo ya que creían que apuntaba al vacío.

Hay una luz que me habla hoy

Dice que debo dejarte huir

Pero esta vez necesito amor

Y tus latidos en mi sentir

Es lo que estoy sintiendo y no puedo mentir

Pero no hay que dejarlo ir

Oh no

Esto es amor y al fin lo encontré

Esto es amor y al fin lo encontré

Esto es amor y al fin lo encontré

Esto es amor y al fin lo encontré

Lea le soplo un beso a Leo y este se sonrojo, mientras los otros se reían.

En la luz un diamante vi

Cara a cara tu junto a mi

Nuestras sombras se cruzan y

Resucitamos para vivirx4

Esto es amor y al fin lo encontré

Esto es amor y al fin lo encontré

Esto es amor y al fin lo encontré

Esto es amor y al fin lo encontré

-¡Grandioso!- grito la maestra aplaudiéndole de pie junto con el resto de los alumnos-.

-Ella es increíble…- dijeron los chicos impresionados por lo que Lea acababa de hacer-.

-Ella es la mejor- dijo Rebe orgullosa-.

-Ya puedes ir a sentarte cariño- dijo Cymphonique muy orgullosa- Veamos quien sigue… ¡Ah! Mi pequeña flor Marisa-.

-¿Qué cosa!- pregunto Marisa con terror-.

-Vamos cariño, tu puedes. Sube al escenario e impresiónanos con tu melodiosa vos- dijo Cymphonique con una gran sonrisa-.

-¿No puede pasar alguien más?- pregunto Marisa casi suplicando-.

-Cariño por favor, tu sabes cómo va a terminar esta conversación así que ahórrate tiempo y ya sube- Cymphonique lo decía como si fuera un chiste-.

-Si dicen algo tendrán que hacer sus trabajos de ciencias solas- amenazo Marisa a las chicas antes de levantarse-.

-Dime cariño, ¿Qué cantaras hoy?-.

-Supongo que…- Marisa no tenía idea de que cantar, miro a Donnie unos segundos quien le hizo una seña de "Todo saldrá bien" y se le ocurrió que podía cantar- Voy a cantar Vestida de Azúcar -.

-Curiosa elección, pero adelante, impresiónanos-.

Mientras Marisa se preparaba lo otros conversaban.

-¿A qué se refería la señorita Cymphonique con eso de que era una rara elección?- pregunto Mikey-.

-Ella casi nunca canta cosas… Lentas y melosas- contesto Lea sentándose junto a Leo-.


	7. Nuevas impresiones y nuevas aliadas

Nuevas Impresiones Nuevas Aliadas

A Marisa le temblaban las manos

-¿Estas lista cariño?- le pregunto Cymphonique al ver que le temblaban las manos-.

-S-si- dijo Marisa con un hilo de vos-.

-Recuerda cariño, respira profundo, relájate y saca la vos, nadie se va a burlar de ti-.

Marisa respiro muy profundamente y se acerco al teclado.

_-Yo puedo, yo puedo-_ pensó Marisa mirando a Donnie que le sonreía_- Te mostrare de lo que soy capaz-._

Tengo tanto miedo  
>De que olvides lo que te quiero<br>Y de que con el paso del tiempo  
>Lo dejes todo en el recuerdo<p>

La vos de Marisa era suave y melodiosa, los chicos estaban impresionados por la forma en que cantaba.

Tengo tantísimo miedo  
>Ya casi te vas y yo aun no me atrevo<br>Tanta precaución que no acude el deseo  
>Cuidando no salir lastimada me quedo sin nada<p>

Tengo planeado en mi mente  
>Como robarte tus besos para siempre<br>Tiene que dar resultado  
>Voy a amarte tanto<br>Que de pronto te veras llorando

Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di  
>Vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti<br>Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz  
>Te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós<p>

Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le haré  
>No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare<br>Y aunque se que las llevo de perder  
>Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido<br>En un instante vivido  
>Me moriré o lo lograre<p>

Marisa tocaba el piano como una experta y no dejaba de ver a Donnie, que estaba impresionado por los cambios de tono que hacía ella.

Ya no seré precavida  
>Total si te vas déjame una sonrisa<br>Puede doler el recuerdo  
>Pero lo prefiero a no quedarme siquiera con eso<p>

Tengo planeado en mi mente  
>El acto perfecto para retenerte<br>Voy a vencer a mi miedo  
>Ahora sentirás lo que puedo causar cuando quiero<p>

Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di  
>Vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti<br>Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz  
>Te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós<p>

Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le haré  
>No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare<br>Y aunque se que las llevo de perder  
>Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido<br>En un instante vivido... Me moriré o lo lograre

Marisa comenzó a cantar con más fuerza y más decisión, haciendo parecer que quería demostrarle algo a alguien y le guiño disimuladamente el ojo a Donnie.

Cristales de azúcar reflejan la luna  
>Lagrimas de alivio te muestran caminos<br>Un paso mas cerca la escarcha se quiebra  
>No tiemblo de miedo sino... De lo que te quiero<p>

Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di  
>Vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti<br>Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz  
>Te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós<p>

Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le haré  
>No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare<br>Y aunque se que las llevo de perder  
>Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido<br>En un instante vivido... Me moriré o lo lograre

En cuanto la canción término Marisa se alejo del teclado y dio un gran respiro de alivio.

-Ya puedes bajar cariño- dijo Cymphique riendo- Te libero de esta tortura-.

-**Gracias**- dijo Marisa marcadamente antes de salir corriendo a su asiento-.

-Veamos quien sigue… La damisela Cece-.

-¿Yo!- pregunto Cece con frustración-.

-Vamos mi Damita tu tienes una hermosa vos, ahora déjala salir-.

-¿Porqué el universo se ensaña conmigo?- se quejo Cece antes de levantarse-.

-No te quejes Damita, tu miseria solo durara unos dos o tres minutos- dijo Cymphonique riendo- ¿Con qué nos hipnotizaras hoy?-.

-Ya que no tengo más opción…- se notaba la miseria de Cece, pero se alegro un poco cuando vio a Mikey sonreírle- Cantare He Could Be The One-.

-Elección bastante impropia de ti, pero me gustan estos cambios-.

-¿Qué es eso de impropia?- pregunto Mikey-.

-Cece no suele cantar canciones románticas- contesto Marisa tirando la cabeza hacia atrás-.

Cece tomo un violín y se puso frente al micrófono.

-¿Por qué va a cantar esa canción tocando un violín?- pregunto Rebe-.

-Sabes que Cece solo sabe tocar instrumentos de música clásica- contesto Lea-.

-¿Ella solo sabe tocar instrumentos de música clásica?- pregunto Mikey-.

-Es uno de sus talentos- contesto Marisa- Mañana les contaremos de nuestros talentos-.

_-Voy a hacer esto rápido y con suerte jamás volveré a tener que cantar-_ pensaba Cece sintiendo la buena vibra que Mikey le enviaba-.

Smoth talking  
>So rockin'<br>He's got everything that a girl's wantin'.

Guitar cutie  
>He plays it Groovy!<br>And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid

Think I'm really fallin for his smile,  
>Get butterflies when he says my name.<p>

Cece tocaba el violín muy rápido y muy bien, además de que cantaba como un ángel caído del cielo, Mikey estaba como bobo mirándola.

(WOW)

He's got something special!,  
>He's got something special!,<br>And when he's looking at me ,  
>I wanna get all sentimental.<br>He's got something special!,  
>He's got something special!<br>I can hardly breathe  
>something's telling me,telling me<br>maybe he could be the one.

He Could Be The One!(x5)

He's lightning,  
>Sparks are flyin'<br>Everywere I go  
>he's always on my mind and,<br>I'm goin' crazy,  
>About him lately!,<br>And I can't help myself  
>from how my heart is racing<p>

Think I'm really digging on his vibe,  
>He really blows me away!<p>

Cece estaba algo nerviosa pero le daba fuerzas ver lo feliz que estaba Mikey al verla.

He's got something special!,  
>He's got something special!,<br>And when he's looking at me ,  
>I wanna get all sentimental.<br>He's got something special!,  
>He's got something special!<br>I can hardly breathe  
>something's telling me,telling me<br>maybe he could be the one.

He Could Be The One!(x5)

And he's got a way of making me feel,  
>Like everything I do is<br>Perfectly fine  
>The stars are aligned when I'm with him!<br>And I'm so into him!

Cece no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Mikey y el por su parte sentía como si ella le estuviera cantando específicamente a él.

He's got something special!,(something)  
>He's got something special!,(something)<br>And when he's looking at me ,  
>I wanna get all sentimental.(wow)<br>He's got something special!,(something)  
>He's got something special!<br>I can hardly breathe  
>something's telling me,telling me<br>maybe he could be the one.

He Could Be The One!(x5)

He Could Be The One!

-¡Increíble!- grito Mikey levantándose y aplaudiendo llamando la atención de todos-.

-Me impresionas cada ves más Damita- dijo Cymphonique aplaudiéndole junto con Mikey y después con los demás-.

-¿Ya puedo irme?- suplico Cece con las mejillas algo rojas por lo que Mikey había hecho-.

-Te libero Damita- dijo Cymphonique riendo- Sigue… Roberto…

***Más Tarde***

-Veamos, quien sigue es… ¡Ah! Mi Encanto Rebe-.

-¡Noooooo!- grito Rebe sintiéndose la persona más miserable del mundo-.

-No hagas tanto teatro y ya sube Encanto- dijo Cymphonique riéndose- Tengo una batería y una guitarra nuevas-.

Rebe salió hecha un bólido hasta el escenario.

-Parece que le gustan las guitarras y las baterías- dijo Raph irónicamente-.

-Son algunos de los instrumentos que más le gustan- contesto Cece -.

-¿Qué vas a cantar?- pregunto Cymphonique-.

-Ya que es la única forma de evitar reprobar…- Rebe miro que una chica se acercaba a Raph muy coquetamente- Voy a cantar Dulce-.

Rebe tomo la guitarra y se puso el micrófono, pero algo que solo las chicas notaron era que parecía algo molesta.

-¿Lista Encanto?-.

-Cuando quiera- contesto Rebe viendo con furia como Raph le coqueteaba a la chica-.

-Prepárense para correr chicas- dijo Charlotte riendo malignamente-.

-Una más Charlotte y te enviare a la dirección- dijo Cymphonique seria- Adelante Encanto-.

Dejó gusto amargo en ti  
>voy a tener que...<br>colgar un cartel  
>que le advierta a cualquier<br>que se acerque...  
>yo no soy…<p>

Dulce, dulce  
>Con cáscaras de miel dentro de la piel<br>Dulce...  
>algunas son dulce y se las<br>comen y les devoran hasta las pestañas.

Rebe tenía una gran vos, poderosa e imponente, tocaba la guitarra como una diosa y bailaba como una profesional lo que dejo a todos los del salón con la boca abierta. Ella miraba a Raph directamente pero el no parecía darse cuenta de esto.

Mujer por que no ocupas tu voz de otra forma  
>utilizando algo mas que las<br>piernas yo se que hay algo en ti.

Dulce, dulce  
>Con cáscaras de miel dentro de la piel<br>Dulce...  
>algunas son dulce y se las comen<br>y les devoran hasta las pestañas.

Convirtiéndose en el pasatiempo de  
>unos que buscan carne fresca...<p>

Durante la coreografía señalo a Raph y este ahora si se dio cuenta, en ese momento empezó a sentir que ella le estaba cantando a él. Rebe dejo de lado la guitarra un momento y comenzó a bailar de forma más fluida, como si fuera bailarina profesional.

Dejó gusto amargo en ti  
>voy a tener que...<br>colgar un cartel que le advierta a cualquier  
>que se acerque...no te acerques<br>yo no soy…

Dulce, dulce  
>Con cáscaras de miel dentro de la piel<br>Dulce.  
>Algunas, son dulce y se las<br>comen y les devoran hasta las pestañas.

Rebe no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Raph, que estaba enojándose por lo que ella le estaba cantando.

Dulce, dulce  
>Dulce.<p>

Y no me convertiré en el pasatiempo de

Unos que buscan carne fresca…

-¡Impresionante!- aplaudió Cymphonique emocionada junto con los otros-.

-Si es todo lo que quiere me voy- dijo Rebe sacándose el micrófono y dejando la guitarra junto a la batería-.

-Adelante, puedes irte- dijo Cymphonique aún emocionada- La clase término, la próxima semana cantaran Charlotte, Alana y Megan, luego cantaran los jóvenes Hamato. Los vere la próxima semana-.

Todos tomaron sus cosas mientras hablaban de la grandiosa vos de Rebe.

-Espera a que todos salgan, tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo Raph a Rebe-.

El salón quedo solo con dos personas.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Rebe tomando su bolso-.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto Raph molesto-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Eso, tú me estabas cantando a mí-.

-No seas tan paranoico, yo solo estaba cantando-.

-Eso no es cierto tú me estabas cantando a mi, no me quitabas la mirada de encima y cada ves que podías me señalabas-.

-Por favor. Tú crees que el mundo entero gira en torno a ti, pero solo para que sepas yo no te estaba cantando a ti solo estaba mirando a la pared-.

-Si, claro. Ahora yo soy una pared-.

-Cree lo que quieras, me da igual- Rebe tomo su bolso y salió del salón-.

-Me gustan las chicas de carácter fuerte y esta chica es como una Fiera- dijo Raph riendo y cruzándose de bazos- Pero no me voy a dejar, a esa Fiera la voy a domar-.

Raph tomo su mochila y se fue a donde sus hermanos la esperaban.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo Raph?- le pregunto Mikey cuando iban de camino a la alcantarilla-.

-Solo estaba arreglando cuentas- contesto él riendo-.

-¿No te habrás estado peleando o si?- pregunto Leo seriamente-.

-No fue tanto como una pelea, más bien fue una discusión- contesto él con una sonrisa traviesa-.

-¿Y esta ves con quien?- pregunto Donnie-.

-No fue nada importante, ya olvídenlo-.

Los chicos llegaron a la tapa de alcantarilla más cercana y en cuanto entraron fueron recibidos por Splinter.

-¿Cómo les fue hijos míos?-.

-Muy bien Sensei- contesto Leo dejando su mochila en el suelo- Los maestros que conocimos hoy fueron muy simpáticos-.

-Pero las clases fueron algo aburridas- dijo Mikey tirando su mochila en el sofá- Lo bueno fue que nuestras compañeras eran muy amistosas -.

-Yo diría que eran más que amistosas- dijo Raph echándose en el sofá-.

-¿De qué esta hablando Rafael?- pregunto Sensei-.

-Cada ves que nos presentábamos en alguna clase nuestras compañeras trataban de devorarnos- contesto Donnie yéndose a su laboratorio-.

-¿Quiénes trataban de devorarlos?- pregunto Abril llegando con Casey-.

-Nuestras compañeras- contesto Mikey-.

-Eso significa que ya tienen alguna conquista- dijo Casey antes de recibir un codazo de parte de Abril- ¿Qué? Ellos dijeron que casi los devoran, eso significa que deben de haber conquistado a alguien, ¿verdad?-.

-Bueno, Leo y Raph ya tienen novias pero-

-¡Mikey!- gritaron los mayores con las caras rojas mientras que Donnie se reía-.

-¡Explíquenme eso de las novias, ahora!- exigió Splinter-.

-Mikey se refiere a las chicas de las que le hablamos ayer Sensei- contesto Leo aún sonrojado-.

-Pasamos gran parte del día con ellas- añadió Raph muy sonrojado-.

-Bueno, si es eso…- Splinter pensó un momento- Tengo que hablarles de ellas-.

-¿Qué ocurre Sensei?- pregunto Donnie-.

-Se que esas chicas son algo "extrañas", pero quiero que ustedes se hagan sus amigos- contesto Splinter-.

-Yo creo que Leo y Raph quieren algo más que amistad- le susurro Mikey a Donnie-.

-¡Cállate Mikey!- dijeron los mayores de nuevo sonrojados-.

-¿Por qué quiere que nos hagamos sus amigos Sensei?- pregunto Mikey-.

-Tal ves si se hacen sus amigos sepan porque actúan de esa manera y, tal vez, ayudarlas-.

-Yo no creo que Rebeca quiera ser mi amiga- dijo Raph actuando desinteresado-.

-Has lo que puedas- le dijo Splinter a Raph- Tal ves es un amigo lo que necesita para dejar de ser tan agresiva-.

-Hai Sensei-.

-En cuanto a ti Leonardo quiero que tú te hagas amigo de Victoria, debes de estar pendiente de sus cambios de actitud-.

-Hai Sensei-.

-Tú Donatello te harás amigo de María y le mostraras que no hay razones para temerle al exterior-.

-Hai Sense-.

-Y en cuanto a ti Miguel Ángel, quiero que te hagas amigo de "Cece", le muestres lo que es tener una vida real y te aprendas su nombre-.

-Hai Sensei-.

-Bien, ahora vayamos a cenar-.

Después de la cena los chicos esperaron a que los efectos de las píldoras pasaran, entrenaron un par de horas y luego se dispersaron. Leo veía héroes espaciales sin parpadear, Donnie trabajaba en uno de sus inventos junto a Abril, Mikey jugaba en la maquina y Casey y Raph estaban echados en el sofá leyendo cómics.

-Hey Jones, ¿qué hora es?- le pregunto Raph-.

-Déjame ver…- Casey saco su teléfono y lo miro- Faltan diez minutos para las nueve-.

-¡Diez minutos para las nueve!- dijo Raph levantándose bruscamente- Me tengo que ir-.

Raph se levanto rápidamente, corrió por su capa y trato de salir creyendo que nadie lo veía, pero…

-¿A dónde vas Raph?- pregunto Leo sin apartar la mirada del televisor-.

-A ninguna parte, solo saldré a dar una vuelta- contesto Raph nervioso-.

-¿Y por qué llevas la capa?-.

-Por si me encuentro con alguien- contesto Raph más nervioso-.

-Ya que Raph va a salir, salgamos todos- dijo Leo apagando la televisión-.

-¡No!- grito Raph llamando la atención de todos- Quiero decir… No es necesario, yo solo saldré a respirar un poco-.

-Y yo digo que todos iremos- contesto Leo tomando su capa-.

-De todas formas ya casi es hora del patrullaje- dijo Donnie tomando su capa-.

-Abril, Casey, ¿vienen?- pregunto Mikey tomando su capa-.

-Me gustaría chicos, pero no puedo- contesto Abril- Mañana tenemos examen y Casey necesita mucha ayuda-.

-Entonces los vemos mañana- dijo Leo arrastrando a Raph, que tenia cara de miserable-.

***Afuera***

-Bueno chicos creo que-

-¡Hay que dividirnos!- interrumpió Raph- Yo voy al norte, los veo luego-.

En un instante Raph salió corriendo lejos de sus hermanos, dejándolos confundidos.

-Eeeeh…- Leo no entendía por que Raph actuaba tan raro- Supongo que nos dividiremos…

-Iré al sur…- dijo Donnie confundido-.

-Yo al este- dijo Mikey normalmente-.

-Entonces yo voy al oeste, si ven algo llaman a los otros- dijo Leo antes de marcharse-.

***Con Raph***

_-Oh rayos, oh rayos, oh rayos- _pensaba Raph mientras corría_- Voy a llegar tarde-._

Unos metros antes de llegar se tomó 1/3 de una píldora, lo que le proporcionaría de más o menos cuatro horas humanas. Raph aterrizo en el edificio pero no vio a nadie.

-¿Dónde esta?- dijo Raph mirando a su alrededor-.

-Llegas tarde- dijo alguien entre las sombras-.

-¿Rebel?- Raph se volteo para ver si era ella la que le hablaba-.

-¿Sabes cuanto llevo esperándote?- dijo Rebel dejándose ver-.

-¿Cinco minutos?- pregunto Raph sintiéndose algo culpable con esa clásica sonrisa incomoda-.

-Son las nueve quince- contesto ella algo molesta lanzándose frente a él-.

-Lo siento, si- dijo Raph- Tuve un contratiempo-.

-¿Qué clase de contratiempo?- pregunto ella sería-.

-Mis hermanos…

-Oh, familia-.

-Si, son insoportables- dijo Raph sentándose en la cornisa-.

-La familia lo es todo- dijo ella sentándose junto a él-.

-¿Tienes hermanos?-.

-Si, dos hermanas y un hermano, no los soporto mucho tiempo pero los quiero mucho y ellos a mí-.

-Estamos igual- dijo Raph sonriéndole-.

-No te hagas el lindo conmigo- le dijo Rebel sarcásticamente- Por cierto, ¿me dejaras ver tu rostro?-.

-No creas bonita-.

-No me digas bonita-.

-¿Qué prefieres entonces? Bombón, encanto, preciosa, lindura-.

-Ninguno- contesto ella molesta- Te dije a ti y a tus hermanos que me llamaran Rebel-.

-Pero ese no es tu nombre- contesto Raph tratando de hacerla enojar- Solo es un alias-.

-Hablando de nombres…- Rebel se acerco un poco más a Raph- ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Yo…- Raph no sabía que responder y el hecho de que ella se acercara no lo ayudaba a pensar- Yo…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? ¿O acaso no te sabes tu propio nombre?- dijo Rebel guiñándole un ojo-.

-Yo… Soy… Aaam… ¡Red! Si soy Red-.

-¿Red? ¿En serio? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?-.

-¡No soy bueno actuando bajo presión!- dijo Raph antes de taparse la boca- Es decir…

-No te preocupes, no te presiono más… "Red"…

-Muy graciosa-.

-Si, soy muy divertida-.

Ambos se rieron ligeramente antes de cruzar miradas.

-Y… Dime, ¿para que querías verme?-.

-Quería agradecerte por haberme salvado, me duele la herida pero habría sido peor si tu no me hubieras ayudado- dijo Rebel mirando hacia abajo- Esta mañana tuve algunos problemas pero uno de mis amigos me ayudo-.

-Es bueno poder contar con amigos que te ayuden en momentos difíciles- le dijo Red (N/A: Cuando Raph utiliza la capa es Red, cuando no solo es Raph, por eso a partir de ahora escribiré Red en ves de Raph cada vez que use la capa)-.

-Cierto- dijo ella volviendo a mirarlo- Oye, tu podrías ayudarme-.

-¿Ayudarte con qué?-.

-Bueno, yo aún estoy en entrenamiento y me serviría practicar con alguien cuyos movimientos no conozca-.

-Supongo que si… Pero yo ya estoy en un nivel más avanzado, ¿crees poder seguirme el paso?-.

-¿Es eso un reto acaso?-.

-Tal vez no…- Red se levantó, saco sus Sais y los giro- Tal ves si…

-Reto aceptado, guapo- dijo Rebel levantándose, sacando sus Kamas en posición de combate-.

-¿Lista?-.

-Siempre-.

Rebel y Red se lanzaron uno sobre el otro chocando armas.

***Con Leo***

-¿Por qué Raph actúa tan raro?- se decía para si mientras corría-.

-Tu chico rebelde también actúa raro, ¿no es así?- dijo alguien entre las sombras-.

-¿Quién eres?- Leo saco sus Katanas al instante-.

-Relájate, solo soy yo- dijo la chica saliendo de las sombras-.

-¿Royal?- pregunto Leo confundido-.

-La única que existe guapetón- contesto ella cayendo justo frente a él-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Leo guardando sus Katanas con un leve sonrojo-.

-Estoy buscando a Rebel- contesto ella dejando ver su molestia- A estado actuando muy raro desde que tu compañero la ayudo ayer-.

-Mi hermano…

-¿Es tu hermano?-.

-Todos somos hermanos-.

_-"Es curioso, pero de seguro solo es una coincidencia"-_ pensó Royal mirando a Leo- ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas?-.

-Yo soy… _"No le puedo decir mi nombre, ¿qué le digo?"_ Soy… Blue…

-¿Blue? Asumo que ese es un alias-.

-Asumes bien- contesto Leo dándole la espalda, saco un telescopio para tratar de encontrar a su hermano y aprovechó para morder un pedazo de píldora para tener tiempo humano mientras estuviera con Royal-.

-Tu voz se me hace familiar, ¿te conozco de alguna parte?-.

-No lo creo- contesto Blue guardando su telescopio- Yo no salgo mucho-.

-No sé, hay algo en ti que me resulta familiar-.

-De seguro es solo una coincidencia-.

-Supongo- Royal se sentó en el piso (Techo) y miro a Blue unos instantes- Y dime, ¿qué haces tú aquí?-.

-Busco a mi hermano, actúa un poco extraño últimamente-.

-Podríamos trabajar juntos para encontrarlos- dijo Royal levantándose y acercándose a la cornisa-.

-Supongo…- Blue veía a Royal muy nervioso- Tú y yo podríamos… ¿Puedes volver?, verte ahí me pone nervioso-.

-¿Por qué, temes que me caiga?- dijo Royal juguetonamente inclinándose hacia atrás- Si me caigo solo me voy a matar, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?-.

-Eso exactamente- contesto Blue con los nervios de punta al ver como Royal se inclinaba cada ves más hacía atrás- Dejar de hacerlo, me pone nervioso-.

-Y que tal si hago esto…

Royal estiro los brazos y se dejó caer hacía atrás. Histérico, Blue se lanzo, atrapo a Royal (Que sonreía divertidamente), disparo su gancho a un edificio y subió hasta el.

-¡¿Acaso estas loca?!- le grito Blue soltándola- ¡¿Quieres matarte o qué?!-.

-No- dijo ella tranquilamente- Sabía que me atraparías, además… ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!-.

-¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Claro que no!-.

-Que aguafiestas eres- dijo Royal inflando las mejillas-.

-Podemos solo ir a buscar a los perdidos- dijo Blue con la cara en la mano tratando de desacelerar su corazón-.

-Esta bien, esta bien- Royal tomo el brazo de Blue y se acurruco en su hombro- Vamos-.

-Vamos…- contesto Blue algo sonrojado-.

***Con Mikey***

-Me estoy aburriendo…-.

Mikey se había tomado 1/3 de una píldora para estar como humano un tiempo, por si se le antojaba comprar un helado o algo así, y se colgó de cabeza de un letrero

-_"¿Qué estará haciendo Cece?"_-.

-Hola ternurita- dijo una chica colgando frente a él-.

-¡Aaaaaah!- Mikey se asusto tanto que se cayó de cabeza-.

-Hay que mal…- la chica se soltó, cayo de pie junto a Mikey y se agacho para verlo- ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-¿Ya me morí?...

-No, aún estas vivo- contesto ella riendo-.

-¿Estas segura? Porque creo que estoy viendo a un ángel-.

La chica se sonrojo levemente, pero como traía la cara cubierta no se le noto.

-No soy un ángel, soy yo, Delicate- contesto alegremente-.

-¿Delicate?- Mikey se sentó en el piso sobándose la cabeza- ¿Por qué me asustaste así?-.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención- dijo Delicate con carita de cachorro regañado-.

-No te preocupes, tengo el cráneo duro- dijo Mikey sonriendo-.

-Déjame revisarte-.

Delicate se acerco y trato de quitarle la capa a Mikey, pero este se aparto rápidamente.

-Hey tranquila bonita, yo no beso hasta después de la segunda cita- dijo Mikey riendo-.

-No seas baboso, no voy a besarte- dijo Delicate con la cara nuevamente sonrojada- Solo quiero ver tu golpe y para eso debo quitarte la capa-.

-Yo no lo creo angelito, mis hermanos me dijeron específicamente que no me quitara la capa- contesto Mikey-.

-¿Tus hermanos?-.

-Ya sabes, los chicos con los que estaba la otra noche-.

-¿Son hermanos?-.

-Si, todos somos hermanos-.

_-"Una extraña coincidencia supongo"- _Delicate miraba Mikey como si tratara de ver algo através de él- ¿Quién eres?-.

-¿Yo?-.

-No, el chico que esta detrás de ti- contesto Delicate con ironía pero riendo- Claro que a ti ternurita-.

-Yo soy… ¡Yellow!-.

-¿Tu nombre es amarillo en ingles?-.

-No, mi nombre es Yellow-.

Delicate estallo de risa creyendo que lo que Mikey decía era un chiste.

-Eres muy gracioso- dijo Delicate una ves que recupero la compostura-.

-Es natural…- contesto Yellow sin entender porque reía-.

-Eres muy divertido, acompáñame a dar una vuelta- dijo Delicate tomándole la mano sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo-.

-Claro, será divertido- dijo Yellow estrechándole le mano al sentir un extraño cosquilleo-.

***Con Donnie***

-Esto es muy raro, no hay actividad mutante, o del Kraang, o del clan del Pie, o de alguien- se decía para si Donnie mirando su radar- ¿Por qué estarán tan calmados?-.

Donnie freno espantado cuando un Bo cayó frente a él de pie.

-¿Qué tal flacucho?- dijo una chica equilibrándose en el otro extremo del Bo-.

-Pero que rayos…- Donnie miro a la chica y la reconoció- ¿Shiny?-.

-Ni más ni menos- contesto ella alegremente-.

-¿Tratas de matarme?- pregunto Donnie molesto-.

-No seas tan llorón flacucho, solo trataba de sorprenderte- contesto ella saltando de su Bo- Te vi unos edificios atrás y se me ocurrió darte una sorpresa-.

-Pues tu ocurrencia no me hizo gracia- contesto Donnie- Y no estoy flacucho, soy esbelto-.

_-"Esa frase…"- _Shiny miro detenidamente a Donnie- ¿Te conozco de alguna parte?-.

-Lo dudo- contesto Donnie guardando su radar- Hasta ayer yo jamás te había visto-.

-Eso es cierto, pero dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Soy Purple- contesto Donnie sin hacerse mayor problema-.

-Lindo alias- contesto ella trepando a un tanque de agua-.

-Acaba de ocurrírseme- contesto Purple naturalmente-.

-Lo sé- contesto ella enterrando la cuchilla de su Bo en el tanque y equilibrándose en el otro extremo- Pero me sorprende un poco que puedas decirlo con tanta tranquilidad-.

-Tú no eres fácil de impresionar-.

-Se necesita ser como yo como para impresionarme y tú no has hecho nada que pueda impresionarme mucho que digamos-.

-Que me dices de haberte salvado la vida-.

-Punto para ti- contesto ella bajando de su Bo- Por cierto… Gracias por salvarme, te debo una-.

-Fue un placer Pequeña Dama- dijo Purple con una reverencia-.

-¿Pequeña Dama? Mido lo mismo que tu- contesto ella bajando un poco y colgándose de cabeza del tanque-.

-Yo no creo- contesto Purple, se tragó un pedazo de píldora y se acercó al tanque-.

-Si quieres bajo y lo comprobamos-.

-Adelante-.

Shiny se dejo caer y Purple la atrapo antes de que se diera un golpe en la cabeza.

-Cuidado con donde pones las manos- le dijo Shiny-.

-Muy graciosa- contesto Purple dejándola en el piso (Techo)-.

-Ves, somos de la misma estatura- dijo Shiny comparando altura con la mano-.

-Eso no en cierto- Purple puso su mano en la cabeza de Shiny y comparo su estatura- Soy cinco centímetros más alto-.

-¡No es cierto!-.

-Si lo es, mira-.

Shiny se enojo, volvió a treparse al tanque de agua, se equilibro de nuevo en su Bo y le dio la espalda a Purple.

-¿A quien le importan cinco tontos centímetros?- dijo Shiny molesta-.

-No te enojes, solo son cinco centímetros- gritaba Purple hacía arriba-.

-Yo no dejo que nadie me supere, en nada- dijo Shiny remarcando "En nada"-.

-Oh vamos, no puedes ser siempre la mejor-.

-Si puedo, siempre lo he sido-.

-Te propongo algo, tengamos una pelea y veamos quien gana-.

Shiny no respondió, desenterró su Bo y se lanzó contra Purple que logro detener el golpe por poco.

-Prepárate para caer contra una chica- dijo Shiny empujando su Bo-.

-Sigue soñando ojos bonitos- contesto Purple empujando su Naginata y provocándole un sonrojo a Shiny que no noto-.


	8. Conociendo a Red

**A partir de este cap y los sig. tres van a ser solo de los personajes que están juntos, así que las otras apariciones de parejas serán solo de vista, pero los enemigos si aparecerán**

Conociendo a Red

Red y Rebel llevaban peleando cerca de una hora, ya estaban muy lejos de donde se habían encontrado y estaban muy agotados.

-Ya… Te… Rindes…- dijo Rebel jadeante en posición de batalla-.

-Ja… Más…- contesto Red igual que ella-.

-Pre… Párate… Para… Caer- dijo Rebel tratando de correr hacía Red-.

-No… Te… Con… Fíes…- contesto Red corriendo en cámara lenta hacía Rebel-.

Ambos hacían lo que podían para no parecer tan cansados, pero cuando chocaron armas cayeron agotados al piso jadeando de cansancio.

-Declarémoslo… Un… Empate…- dijo Raph sin energía como para poder levantarse-.

-Estoy… De… Acuerdo…- contesto Rebel haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse, pero fue inútil-.

Red y Rebel se ayudaron mutuamente para poder sentarse y se recargaron uno sobre el otro de espaldas.

-Estoy… Agotada…

-Yo… Igual…

-Fue… Divertido… ¿O qué?- le pregunto Rebel sonriendo con dificultad-.

-Admito… Que fue… Muy divertido- contesto Red- Agotador… Pero… Divertido…

-¿Quieres… Agua?... Tengo… Un poco…

-Claro… Gracias…

Una vez que estuvieron descansados e hidratados trataron de levantarse, pero estaban tan agotados que sus piernas no resistieron y se cayeron otra vez.

-Creo que estamos más cansados de lo que creíamos- dijo Red tratando de sentarse-.

-Esto es horrible, no siento mis piernas- dijo Rebel tratando de no caer al sentarse -.

-Volvamos a sentarnos de espaldas para evitar cansarnos más-.

-Tienes razón-.

Ambos apoyaron su espaldas juntas y con un pequeño esfuerzo lograron volver a sentarse.

-No lo comprendo- dijo Red cargando su cabeza sobre la de Rebel- Practico más que esto todos los días, ¿cómo pude cansarme en solo una hora peleando con alguien que apenas tiene experiencia?-.

-¡Hey!- Rebel le dio un pequeño cabezazo a Red con la poca fuerza que le quedaba- No soy tan experta pero si soy mejor que mis compañeras _"Excepto cuando Royal cambia"_-.

-Pues admito que debes de ser muy buena para tenerme así-.

-Gracias-.

Ambos estuvieron un minuto invadidos por un silencio incomodo, ya no sabían que más decirse.

-Que tal si me hablas de tus hermanos, se ve que todos ustedes son bastante reservados-.

-Nos enseñaron que los Ninjas debían de moverse entre las sombras y eso significa no dejarse ver mucho- contesto Red- Así que aprendimos a ocultar muchas cosas-.

-¿Como sus identidades?-.

-Exactamente preciosa-.

-¡No me digas… O a quien engaño, estoy demasiado cansada hasta para reclamar, llámame como quieras-.

-Esta bien… Preciosa-.

-Arggg… Me tomara un tiempo acostumbrarme-.

-¿Cómo esta tu herida?-.

-¿Eh? A si, la herida, se me olvidaba- Rebel poso su mano en su cintura para saber si sangraba- Curioso, no me pasó nada-.

-Bien, así es mejor-.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?- pregunto ella curiosa-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Me has preguntado unas 13 veces como estoy y te he respondido 13 veces que estoy bien, pero sigues preguntándome-.

-No lo sé, tal vez te lo pregunto porque me preocupa como estas-.

-Y eso es lo que yo quiero saber, ¿por qué te preocupo tanto si apenas me conoces?-.

-No sé, supongo que solo me preocupas-.

-¿Acaso te gusto?- pregunto Rebel con una sonrisa entre picara y traviesa-.

-¡Qué!- grito Red exaltado- ¡Claro que no! Apenas si te conozco-.

-El amor no se basa en conocer a la persona- contesto ella- El amor es… Arriesgarlo todo para estar con el ser amado-.

-¿Y cómo puedes saber si ese amor es verdadero?- pregunto Red como si la retara-.

-Al tacto… Cuando sujetas su mano, se siente algo… Extraño, no sabría cómo ponerlo en palabras que entiendas- contesto Rebel mirando hacia el cielo- Pero tú lo sabrás, cuando lo sientas-.

-Entonces… ¿El amor se puede saber con el tacto?- pregunto Red dudoso mirandose la mano-.

-Sí, dame tu mano y te muestro como- le dijo Rebel volteando-.

Ambos se sentaron sobre sus piernas frente a frente, Red le tendió la mano a Rebel, esta poso su mano delicada y suavemente sobre la de él y ambos sintieron algo extraño, en ese mismo instante Rebel aparto la mano y la escondió.

-Creo… Que mejor seguimos entrenado- dijo ella levantándose- Ya descansamos suficiente-.

-Si… Claro…- Red se levantó sintiéndose muy confundido- Adelante…

Ambos se pusieron en pose de batalla, pero no parecían concentrados en la pelear.

-¿Estas lista?-.

-Eso creo…

Ambos se lanzaron sobre el otro, pero estaban tan distraídos que sus movimientos eran torpes y tropezaban prácticamente con el aire todo el tiempo.

-Aajjj ¡Qué rayos me pasa!- dijo Rebel tirada en el piso molesta por su torpeza-.

-Lo que sea que te pase también me pasa a mí- dijo Red tirado en el piso-.

-No lo entiendo, jamás he sido torpe, ni siquiera cuando estaba aprendiendo a caminar-.

-Esto es muy raro-.

Ambos se levantaron molestos y guardaron sus armas aún más molestos.

-Creo que deberíamos descansar- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- Jaja muy grasiosa/o. Ya basta. En serio ya para. ¡Suficiente! ¡Aaaaaah!- Los dos se callaron para dejar de hablar al mismo tiempo-.

-Eso fue extraño- dijo al fin Red-.

-Ya lo creo- dijo ella-.

-Creo que aún estamos algo cansados, tal vez deberíamos caminar un poco-.

-Si, tal vez así la torpeza se vaya-.

Ambos caminaban y saltaban por los edificios juntos y conversaban amenamente.

-Y dime, ¿qué edad tienes?- pregunto Rebel-.

-Tengo quince, ¿y tú?-.

-También. ¿Qué edad tienen tus hermanos?-.

-Quince-.

-Ósea que todos tienen la misma edad, ¿ustedes son cuatrillizos o algo así?-.

-Yo diría que algo así. Que hay de tus hermanos, ¿qué edad tienen?-.

-Mi hermano es mayor y tiene diecisiete, mis otras hermanas son gemelas, menores y ambas tienen doce. Yo soy algo así como la de en medio-.

-¿Y tu hermano estudia en la misma escuela que tú?-.

-No, él no. A él lo adelantaron un año y ya está en la universidad, mis hermanas en cambio estudian en el anexo de mi escuela, cuando pasen a secundaria irán a mi escuela-.

-¿En qué escuela estudias?-.

-Eso es confidencial, no puedo confiarle esa información a un extraño- dijo ella irónicamente-.

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa- dijo él con sarcasmo-.

-Ya tranquilo- dijo Rebel riendo- Solo te molesto, pero era en serio lo de que no puedo decirte donde estudio, eso pondría poner en riesgo mi identidad y prefiero seguir en el anonimato-.

-Ah, la señorita quiere ser misteriosa- dijo Red coquetamente- Me gusta eso-.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto ella incrédula-.

-Digo que me gusta que seas misteriosa- le repitió acercándosele-.

Rebel se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada para que Red no lo notara, pero este la tomo del mentón y la volteo.

-Me gustaría poder ver cómo te sonrojas- le dijo mirándola a los ojos-.

-¿P-por qué crees que estoy sonrojada?- dijo ella nerviosa-.

-Se te nota- le contesto acercándose- Te volteaste, estas nerviosa y tratas de no mirarme directamente, estas sonrojada y yo quiero verte-.

Red se acercó a su rostro y comenzó a bajarle la bufanda lentamente.

-Red…

Rebel estaba dejándose llevar, pero luego recordó que si Red le quitaba la bufanda descubriría su identidad.

-Espera… No… ¡Alto!-.

Rebel se apartó bruscamente y se subió la bufanda.

-No puedo…- dijo sujetándose la bufanda- Yo quiero, pero no puedo-.

-¿Por qué no puedes?- le pregunto Red-.

-Es complicado- dijo Rebel dándose la vuelta y abrazándose- Solo no puedo…

-No te preocupes- le dijo Red poniéndole las manos en los hombros- No te obligare a nada-.

Rebel volteo y lo abrazo sin previo aviso.

-_Ojala él fuera como tú_- pensó Rebel sin soltarlo- Me agradas Red-.

-Y tú a mi Rebel- le respondió estrechándola en sus brazos-.

Ambos se mantuvieron abrazados por unos dos minutos hasta que Rebel hablo

-¿Red?-.

-¿Si?-.

-Me estas aplastando…

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Red soltándola rápidamente-.

-Ya respiro- dijo Rebel respirando profundamente- Eres muy fuerte-.

-Lo lamento, en ocasiones no se medir muy bien mi fuerza- dijo Red con la mano en la nuca-.

-Descuida, me gustan los abrazos fuertes-.

-Y a mí me gusta abrazar a chicas como tú- respondió Red-.

-¿A qué te refieres con chicas como yo?-.

-Tengo una amiga en la escuela que es un poco… Antipática-.

-¿Antipática?-.

-Es algo brusca y muy violenta- Red se sentó en el piso y se puso a pensar en Rebe- Y me detesta-.

-¿Cómo puede detestarte y ser tu amiga?- le pregunto Rebel sentándose a su lado-.

-Ella no me detesta solo a mí, detesta a cada chico existente en el planeta-.

-Algún motivo tendrá-.

-Supongo…- Red pensó en Rebe y recordó su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba- Pero yo no sé por qué-.

-Tal vez ella no quiere sufrir- dijo Rebel sin pensar-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Ah… Bueno… Veras, algunas mujeres desarrollan odios por cosas que les recuerdan otras que les duelen-.

-¿Ósea cómo?- pregunto Red sin entender nada-.

-Mira, te explico con un ejemplo. Supón que tú y yo somos novios…

-¿Q-qué?-.

-Es una suposición- dijo Rebel- Okey, tú y yo somos novios y tú me rompes el corazón, a mí me puede doler tanto tu traición que yo puedo desarrollar un odio hacia todos los hombres del mundo porque creo que todos son igual de malos-.

-Pero eso es tonto, no todos somos iguales- protesto Red- No porque un chico sea un cretino significa que todos lo sean-.

-Cuando te rompen el corazón no piensas así- dijo Rebel levantándose- Lo único que sabes es que fue un chico el que te arruino la vida y que no quieres volver a pasar por eso-.

Rebel lo decía como si supiera lo que se sentía.

-¿A ti te han roto el corazón alguna vez?- le pregunto Red levantándose-.

-Solo a las débiles las pueden lastimar- dijo Rebel irguiéndose- Ya hablamos bastante, sigamos entrenando-.

Rebel saco sus Kamas, pero Red no se movía ni un centímetro solo la miraba.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Atácame!- le exigió Rebel-.

-No- se limitó a decir Red- Tu atácame, te mostrare como usar la fuerza de tu enemigo contra el mismo-.

-Como quieras-.

Rebel se abalanzó sobre Red, pero este la esquivó sin mayor esfuerzo, ella atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía asestarle ni un triste golpe.

-¡Ya haz algo!- le reclamo Rebel- ¡Lo único que aprendo es que eres veloz!-.

-Está bien, tranquilízate- le contesto Red -.

Rebel se abalanzó de nuevo contra Red y esta vez él no la esquivó del todo, se hizo ligeramente a un lado, le sujeto la muñeca, le torció el brazo en la espalda y la tiro al piso sin soltarla.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Suéltame!- se quejó Rebel pataleando-.

-¿Qué aprendiste?-.

-¡Aprendí que eres un idiota y que te hare pedazos si no me sueltas en este mismo instante!-.

-La ira es un aliado peligroso- se limitó a decirle Red-.

-Te dije-que-me-¡Soltaras!-.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía, Rebel atrapo el cuello de Red entre sus tobillos y lo lanzó al piso liberándose de él.

-Ouh~ ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?- se quejó Red-.

-Se le llama flexibilidad tarado- dijo Rebel tratando de acomodarse su adolorido brazo-.

Al escuchar esa frase, Red no pudo evitar recordar a Rebe.

-_"Eres un tarado"-._

-Suenas igual que Reb- Red se tapó la boca antes de meter la pata-.

-¿Reb qué?-.

-Re… ¡Rebel! Si, suenas totalmente a ti misma, jeje-.

-Actúas muy raro- le dijo Rebel viéndolo como si estuviera loco-.

-Mejor seguimos entrenado-.

-Olvídalo, ya no más por hoy, aún no puedo reacomodarme el brazo-.

-Creo que me arrancaste la cabeza así que no te quejes-.

-Tonto-.

-Engreída-.

-Bobo-.

-Gruñona-.

-Idiota-.

-Débil-.

Rebel se lanzó sobre Red, lo tiro al piso y le hizo una llave sujetándole el brazo junto al cuello.

-¡Retráctate ahora!- le exigió Rebel-.

-¡Suéltame!- se quejó Red pataleando-.

-¡Primero arrepiéntete!-.

-¡Nunca!-.

-¡Admítelo, soy igual de fuerte que tú!-.

-¡No es ciert-Aaaaaaa!-.

-¡Dilo!- Rebel lo sujetaba cada vez más fuerte-.

-¡No!-.

-¡Dilo!-.

-Aaarggg- Red ya casi no podía respirar- Está bien, está bien, lo admito. Eres igual de fuerte que yo, ahora suéltame-.

-Bien, te suelto-.

-Son idénticas~- dijo Red con un hilo de voz volviendo a respirar-.

-¿Idénticas quiénes?-.

-Ya olvídalo- le dijo Red tratando de acomodarse el cuello- Solo déjame en paz-.

-Hombre tenías que ser- se quejó Rebel- Si vas a tratarme así mejor me largo-.

Rebel se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Alto, detente ahora- le dijo Red siguiéndola- No puedes quejarte de cómo te trato con lo que acabas de hacerme-.

-Y luego dicen que nosotras somos las delicadas- dijo Rebel saltando al siguiente edificio-.

-¡Háblame a la cara!- le exigió Red-.

-¡No estás en posición de exigirme nada, déjame tranquila!-.

-¡Todas las mujeres son iguales!-.

-Tu que sabes- le recrimino Rebel- Tu no en tiendes nada-.

-No puedes solo irte-.

-Obsérvame-.

Rebel salto al siguiente edificio seguida por Red.

-Eres imposible- se quejó Red- Yo no entiendo a las mujeres-.

-Eso es más que evidente- le contesto Rebel subiendo a un tanque de agua- La chica que se enamore de ti va a ser una tarada-.

-Pues para que lo sepas yo le gusto a muchas chicas- le contesto Red molesto subiendo al tanque- Y ellas no son taradas-.

-Dime el nombre de una de las desgraciadas que se fijaron en ti, tal vez pueda hacerlas entrar en razón-.

-Que graciosa- le respondió Red sarcásticamente-.

-No, en serio- lo reto Rebel saltando del tanque el del siguiente edificio- Dime si de milagro el Don Juan sabe el nombre de una de las bobas que se fijó en él-.

-Claro que si- dijo él saltando con ella- Una se llama R-

-¿R qué?-.

-¡Rose! Una de ellas se llama Rose y está perdida por mí-.

-Tengo dos teorías: 1° está desesperada o 2° está totalmente cegatona-.

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa-.

-Ya déjame en paz-.

-No-.

-¿Vas a seguirme toda la noche como perrito faldero o vas a largarte?-.

-Ninguna de las dos-.

-Detesto a los chicos-.

Red recordó al instante a Rebe.

_-Detesto a todos los chicos-._

-_Tan iguales y tan distintas al mismo tiempo_- pensó Red viendo a Rebel saltar al siguiente edificio- Espera un poco-.

-¿Ahora qué?-.

-Está bien, tienes razón. Debí tratar de ser más simpático-.

-¿Es eso una disculpa?-.

-Llamémoslo tratado de paz- dijo Red tendiéndole la mano-.

-Si te ayuda a conservar tú dignidad está bien por mí- dijo ella estrechándole la mano-.

Ambos sintieron un cosquilleo, pero lo ignoraron y se soltaron rápidamente.

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo?- le propuso Red-.

-Explícate- le pidió Rebel escéptica-.

-Hola, que tal. Mi nombre es Red, te salve la vida, soy un ninja y soy algo explosivo-.

Rebel soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la acción del chico.

-¿Y tú eres?...

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rebel, me salvaste la vida, soy una kunoichi y también soy algo explosiva-.

-Pues es un gusto conocerte-.

-Igualmente-.

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas por lo que acababan de hacer.

-Buena forma de empezar de nuevo- dijo Rebel riendo-.

-Ves, puedo ser divertido también- le contesto Red- No todos los chicos son malos-.

-Tal vez…

-Ven conmigo-.

-¿A dónde?-.

-A buscar algo que te guste-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-¿Quieres divertirte o no?-.

-Bien, te sigo-.

Red se acercó a Rebel y la tomo de la cintura.

-¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué crees que haces?-.

-Relájate si, voy a llevarte-.

-Mis piernas funcionan perfectamente-.

-Está bien, te veo allá- le dijo Red lanzando su gancho a otro edificio que estaba a unos metros de ellos- Si logras llegar-.

Red estaba listo para impulsarse cuando Rebel se le sujeto rápidamente del cuello resignada.

-Ya sabía- susurro Red-.

-¿Qué cos-¡Aaaaaaaah!-.

Red se lanzó antes de que Rebel pudiera seguir hablando, este la sujeto de la cintura y ella se aferró con más fuerza a su cuello.

-¿No me iras a decir que no te diviertes?-.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Bájame, quiero que me sueltes ahora!-.

-No puedo soltarte, a menos de que quieras matarte-.

-¡Te exijo que me sueltes!-.

-Bueno…

Red soltó a Rebel mientras estaban en el aire y ella cayó en un edificio.

-¿Se divirtió la princesa?- le dijo Red sarcásticamente aterrizando en el edificio-.

-Ahora si te mato- le contesto Rebel tirada en el piso-.

-No seas tan gruñona, eso fue divertido-.

-Tal vez para ti, pero no para mí- se quejó ella aún en el suelo- Creí que moriría-.

-Por favor, jamás dejaría que algo te pasara- le contesto ayudándola a levantarse- La herida que vende es prueba de ello-.

-Si no fuera porque es cierto, en este mismo instante te haría pedazos-.

-¿Vamos de nuevo?-.

-¿Tengo alternativa?-.

-No- le contesto pícaramente-.

-Está bien- dijo ella resignada, volviendo a sujetarse de su cuello-.

Red lanzaba el gancho a edificios distantes, esperaba a que Rebel se sujetara de él y saltaba al vacío, luego de un rato encontró lo que buscaba.

-Mira abajo- le dijo Red-.

Abajo estaban los Dragones Purpuras tratando de abrir la puerta de una tienda para robarla.

-¿Esa es la diversión que buscamos?-.

-No hay nada mejor que darle una paliza a quien se lo merece-.

-Bien dicho-.

Aterrizaron en el edificio, sacaron sus amas y saltaron a la acción.

-Vaya Fong, parece que tu no aprendes- le dijo Red apuntándolo con su Sai-.

-¿Quiénes son?- les pregunto Fong nervioso-.

-Somos los que les enseñaran a no robar- le contesto Rebel girando sus Kamas-.

-Es solo una chica, que tanto nos puede hacer- dijo Tsoi-.

-Uy, no debieron decir eso- dijo Red sabiendo lo que se avecinaba-.

Los dos jóvenes se lanzaron a la batalla, pero Rebel peleaba con más ferocidad pues se sintió ofendida.

-Eso fue divertido- dijo Rebel una vez que la pelea termino con ellos como vencedores-.

-Te lo dije- dijo Red estirándose-.

Mientras ellos se regocijaban en su victoria los Dragones vieron la oportunidad y se escaparon.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-.

-Déjalos, ya volveremos a derrotarlos en otra ocasión-.

-¿Volveremos?-.

-Sí, tú y yo-.

-¿Quieres volver a verme?- le pregunto Rebel algo sonrojada-.

-Claro que sí, eres una gran peleadora y compañera- le contesto Red- Claro que quiero volver a verte… A menos de que tú no quieres-.

-No, yo si… Digo, si tú quieres… Yo podría tratar…- Rebel no sabía muy bien como contestar, no esperaba que Red quisiera volver a verla- Porque no- contesto al fin tratando de no parecer tan interesada-.

-Ya es tarde para fingir- le dijo Red sujetándola de la cintura y lanzando su gancho-.

-Tienes suerte de agradarme- le dijo Rebel antes de elevarse en el cielo-.

Más tarde, luego de haber estado lanzándose de un lado a otro, se detuvieron en un edificio a descansar.

-Sabes, hay una sola cosa que podría mejorar esta noche- le dijo Rebel-.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Red con curiosidad-.

-Ver tu rostro-.

-Lo mismo digo-.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar-.

-Y también sabemos que no me quitare la capa-.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero valía la pena intentar-.

Ambos se rieron ligeramente y se sentaron en el piso.

-La noche esta hermosa- dijo Rebel apoyándose en el hombro de Red-.

-Casi tanto como tú- le dijo Red apoyándose en su cabeza-.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos disfrutando de aquel romántico momento, cuando unos gritos estrepitosos los devolvieron a la realidad.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!- se quejó Rebel mirando hacia el lugar del que provenían los gritos- ¿Esa es Royal?-.

-¿Royal?-.

-Sí, mira allá, es ella y esta con alguien-.

-Creo que es uno de mis hermanos-.

-¿Cuál de todos?-.

-No sé, no alcanzó a distinguirlo muy bien, pero sé que es uno de mis hermanos-.

Amos estaban muy atentos de él par y alcanzaron a distinguir que iban tomados de la mano.

-Acabo de ver lo que creo que acabo de ver- dijo Rebel incrédula-.

-Si hablas de que esos dos van tomados de la mano, entonces si- le contesto Red igual de incrédulo- Esos dos van tomados de la mano-.

En ese momento Red alcanzó a distinguir unas Katanas y supo de inmediato quien era, pero decidió mejor hacerse el tonto.

Luego apreciaron que los dos se detenían en la orilla del edificio y que Blue le daba un beso en la mejilla a Royal antes de irse por distintos caminos.

-Eso fue lo que creo que fue- dijo Rebel todavía más incrédula-.

-Mi hermano le dio un beso a tu amiga- dijo Red igual de incrédulo remarcando la palabra "Beso"-.

-Royal está metida en muchos problemas- dijo Rebel muy molesta-.

-Creo que mi hermano nos debe una buena explicación- dijo Red muy enojado-.

Ambos estaban muy molestos y en cuanto se encontraran con el par exigirían explicaciones, pero no sabían que no muy lejos de ahí, cierto par de rubios los observaba atentamente.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a casa- dijo Rebel mirando la Luna- Se está haciendo muy tarde-.

-Tienes razón, ya es tarde- le dijo Red mirando su T-Phone- Si no llego pronto van a castigarme-.

-Supongo que es el adiós-.

-Por ahora- le contesto Red dándole un abrazo de despedida-.

-Sabes, aunque eres un chico no estás del todo mal…

-Y tú no estás nada mal… Para ser tan explosiva-.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados por alrededor de unos tres minutos, tras los cuales se separaron ligeramente.

-¿Te veré mañana?- le pregunto Rebel-.

-No dudes de ello princesa- le contesto Red dulcemente-.

-Detesto que me digan princesa-.

-Lo siento… Preciosa-.

-También lo detesto pero es mejor que princesa- le dijo Rebel mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Dónde nos veremos?-.

-Te parece aquí a las ocho-.

-Esta vez trata de llegar a tiempo, si-.

-Tratare- dijo Red resignado-Te veo mañana- se despidió él listo para irse-.

-Espera- dijo Rebel sujetándole el brazo-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-_Vamos Rebel, tu puedes, tu puedes_-.

Rebel se acercó mucho, se bajó rápidamente la bufanda, le dio un rápido beso a Red en los labios y se subió la bufanda igual de rápido.

-Te veo mañana- dijo Rebel antes de saltar-.

-Si~

Red estaba totalmente atontado, aunque había sido rápido a él le pareció increíble, sin sospechar siquiera que los rubios habían visto todo y se morían de risa mientras corrían. Cuando recupero la compostura salto del edificio y con su T-Phone le envió un texto a su hermano mayor que había visto con Royal que decía: "Nos debes una explicación, vi lo que hiciste con Royal".

**¿Por qué Rebel no dejara que Red le vea el rostro pero si lo besa? ¿Ira Raph a juntarse de nuevo con Rebel? ¿Cómo reaccionara Leo ante el mensaje de Raph? Esto y más en el sig. capitulo.**

**Pdte: El orden es así: Primero Raph, luego Leo, luego Donnie y al final Mikey.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Yo fuera...**


	9. Conociendo a Blue

Conociendo a Blue

**Hola, otra vez to molestando. Lamento la tardanza pero me tienen sin internet, restringida de las tortugas ninjas (TT_ TT ¡QUÉ TE HE HECHO PARA QUE ME ODIES UNIVERSO!), restringida del computador y esto me deja sin inspiración… Pero igual lo logre, espero les guste**

Blue y Royal llevaban paseándose ya unos treinta minutos y en todo ese tiempo no habían visto nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Dónde estarán?- se preguntaba Royal sin soltar el brazo de Blue-.

-Ni idea, pero hay que encontrarlos- le contestaba Blue tratando disimuladamente de soltarse del agarre-.

-¿Por qué no tratamos de buscarlos en tierra? Tal vez estén abajo-.

-No lo creo, nosotros nos movemos generalmente por los tejados, solo vamos por tierra cuando peleamos o usamos los vehículos-.

-¿Tienen vehículos?-.

-Algo así, dejémoslo en que no nos movemos por tierra-.

-Está bien, que complicados son los chicos-.

-Pues ustedes las chicas no son las más fáciles de descifrar-.

-Es parte de la naturaleza de las chicas ser algo misteriosas-.

-Y también es parte de la naturaleza de los ninjas y tú deberías saberlo-.

-Ya lo sé, no me regañes papá- Le dijo Royal soltándole el brazo- Eres muy gruñón y mandón-.

-Mandón tal vez, pero gruñón jamás- le contesto Blue molesto- El gruñón es mi hermano-.

-¿Cuál de todos?-.

-El que ayudo a Rebel, él es muy explosivo y malhumorado-.

-Si es así espero que no estén juntos, Rebel también es explosiva y muy gruñona-.

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar si están juntos?-.

-Podrían matarse- contesto Royal muy seriamente- Rebel puede ser una gran chica pero explota fácilmente y cuando eso ocurre, créeme, no quieres estar junto a ella-.

-¿Tan peligrosa es?-.

-Envió a un chico al hospital por avergonzarla frente a muchas personas, y ni hablar de cuando esta con Ra- Royal se tapó la boca lo más rápido que pudo y trato de disimular- Ella es muy buena peleadora y sabe usar muy bien las Kamas, es la mejor de las cuatro-.

-¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir?- pregunto Blue con curiosidad-.

-¿Decir qué?-.

-Por lo que entendí Rebel es más explosiva y peligrosa cuando esta con cierta persona o cosa, ¿qué es eso?-.

-No sé de qué hablas- contesto ella haciéndose la tonta-.

-Sabes muy bien de que hablo, dijiste Ra- le reclamo él al ver que se hacía la tonta- Ra que cosa-.

-Yo no dije Ra, dije… ¡Ro! De Roberto-.

-No es cierto tu dijiste Ra-.

-Claro que no-.

-Claro que si-.

-Que no-.

-Que si-.

-Bueno ya, me equivoque eso es todo, ya no molestes-.

-Relájate-.

-Eres desesperante, ahora entiendo porque Rebel odia a los chicos-.

-¿Rebel odia a los chicos?-.

-Si, a todos y cada uno de ellos- contesto Royal naturalmente- Excepto a su hermano, a mi hermano y al hermano de Shiny, pero a él también lo odia un poco-.

-¿Todas tienen hermanos?-.

-Bueno, yo tengo un hermano mayor, Rebel tiene un hermano mayor y dos hermanas menores, Shiny tiene un hermano técnicamente mayor y una hermana menor, de Delicate no sabría decirte, ella no habla mucho de su familia todo lo que sabemos de ella es que vive con sus padres-.

-No se supone que son amigas, no deberían saber más de ella-.

-Pues sí, pero ella no nos dice nada, así que no hay mucho que podamos hacer. En fin, volvamos al tema, las hermanas de Rebel y la de Shiny también son de nuestro clan, son las que nos pusieron el nombre de "Ever After" y las que nos pusieron los alias-.

-¿Ellas les pusieron los alias?-.

-Sí, nosotras al principio no queríamos, pero ellas nos llamaban así tan insistentemente que acabamos por aceptar-.

-No puedo creer que cedieran tan solo por su insistencia, ustedes parecen de las chicas que no se dejan vencer por nadie-.

-La verdad es que no, pero como ellas son las menores quisimos darles en el gusto, después de todo son solo niñas-.

-¿Qué tan menores son?-.

-Element, la hermanita de Shiny, tiene siete y-

-¡Siete años y ya es una guerrera!-.

-Shiny al principio no quería, pero cedió por su persistencia- dijo Royal recordando a la pequeña- Element le enseño que ella de verdad quería esto, entreno arduamente durante semanas y le demostró que podía estar con nosotras sin ningún problema-.

-Esa pequeña debe ser una buna guerrera-.

-Vaya que lo es, lo único malo es que a Shiny no le agrada que su hermanita este con nosotras, así que nosotras debemos seguir entrenándola- dijo Royal pensando en la pobre pequeña- Es parecido a lo que siente Rebel por sus hermanas, solo que ella si está dispuesta a entrenarlas-.

-¿Y qué edad tienen las hermanas de Rebel?-.

-Ellas tienen 12-.

-¿Las dos?-.

-Sí, ellas son gemelas- dijo Royal recordando cuando molestan a Rebel- Lovely y Loving son muy simpáticas con todo el mundo, pero a la hora de pelear demuestran lo bien que las ha entrenado Rebel-.

-¿Y sus hermanos no están en su clan?- pregunto Blue curioso-.

-Claro que no, y si lo supieran nos matarían - dijo Royal asustándose de solo pensarlo- Como todos nuestros hermanos son mayores son muy sobre protectores con nosotras, si supieran que ponemos en riesgo nuestras vidas de esta forma sería nuestro fin, en especial para mí-.

-¿Por qué en especial para ti?-.

-Como muchos matrimonios, mis padres se divorciaron y como son empresarios ocupados siempre están viajando- dijo Royal entristecida dándole la espalda- Nuestra custodia se la quedo mi madre, pero como estaba siempre viajando al principio nos dejaba con una niñera y con mi padre no era muy diferente. Pasado un buen tiempo mi hermano se empezó a hacer cargo de mí, me protegió y cuido, yo era prácticamente su única familia- Royal se entristeció la pensar en su hermano- Nuestros padres jamás nos prestaron mucha atención, estar con ellos o estar sin ellos no era muy diferente, ninguno de los dos nos prestaba ni la más mínima atención sin importar lo que hiciéramos. Al crecer mi hermano trato de inculcarme el amor a mis padres, aunque no los viéramos seguían siendo nuestros padres, pero yo jamás logre amarlos, con suerte llegue a estimarlos-.

-Pero son tus padres- le recalco- Les debes la vida-.

-¿Sabes acaso lo que se siente que tus dos padres te ignoren por completo? No es una sensación linda, créeme- dijo Royal molesta- A mis padres jamás les interesamos nosotros todo lo que les importaba eran sus estúpidos negocios, ellos creen darnos todo lo que necesitamos pero siempre les falto darnos una cosa y esa sola cosa es la que nos arruino la vida, más a mí que a mi hermano…

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Amor- dijo volteándose, dejando ver una lágrima que caía por su rostro absorbida por su bufanda- Nuestros padres nunca nos mostraron ni la más minia muestra de afecto. Mi hermano dice que cuando era una bebé ellos me daban cariño, pero sé que no es cierto, desde antes de que yo naciera mis padres ya estaban pensando en divorciarse, ni siquiera siendo una bebé mis padres me prestaron atención-.

-Pero, ¿tú hermano? Él de seguro te mostro siempre mucho cariño-.

-Su cariño era escaso, mi madre le había dado a la niñera la orden de mantenernos distanciados para evitar que nos influenciáramos mutuamente con nuestros gustos de diferente género, así que era poco el tiempo que podíamos pasar juntos- dijo Royal empezando a llorar- No fue hasta que mi hermano cumplió los 13 y se enamoró, que mi madre dejo que estuviéramos juntos todo el tiempo, él solo me pudo inculcar el amor durante 4 años, fue casi nada el tiempo que pudimos estar juntos- Royal empezó a llorar con desesperación- ¡Y por si no fuera poco, se fue a la universidad cuando empezó el año, ya no lo veo nunca!-.

-Royal-

-¡Estoy sola!- grito afligida- ¡Entiendes lo que es eso, no tener a nadie! ¡Mi casa es enorme y no hay nadie que la llene, estoy abandonada absolutamente, no tengo quien me acompañe!-.

-Pero Royal-

-**¡ESTOY ABSOLUTAMENTE SOLA, NO TENGO FAMILIA!**- grito con todas sus fuerzas- **¡NO TENGO A NADIE!**-.

-¡Me tienes a mí!- le grito Blue abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Yo jamás voy a abandonarte!-.

Con estas palabras, Royal rompió en llanto abrazándolo, era el único consuelo que tenía en ese momento de aflicción.

-No estás sola, tienes un hermano que te adora y un clan que te ama- le decía Blue para tratar de consolarla- Y yo no voy a dejarte-.

-Eso dices ahora, pero ni te conozco- le dijo ella sin dejar de llorar- Sé que en algún momento me vas a dejar y cuando eso ocurra estaré sola otra vez-.

-No lo estarás, seremos amigos y yo te ayudare-.

-¿Me ayudaras con qué?-.

-Puedo ayudarte a entrenar, podría ser algo así como tu Sensei-.

-¿E-entrenarme? ¿Tú quieres entrenarme?-.

-Claro, tienes gran talento y se nota, solo te falta pulir unos detalles- le dijo Blue separándose levemente de ella- Ven conmigo, hay un parque a la vuelta de la esquina, ahí puedo enseñarte un par de katas-.

-Está bien, pero tú adelántate, te alcanzo en un minuto-.

-Como quieras, solo no me dejes plantado- dijo Blue lanzándose-.

-Oh rayo, yo no existo para esto de las artes marciales, la necesito a ella… Espero recordar cómo se hace- dijo Royal sentándose en el suelo estilo indio- Respirar, relajarse y concentrarse. Respirar, relajarse y concentrarse. Respirar…

Royal siguió así por unos treinta segundos, se quedó totalmente inmóvil por otros treinta y luego dio un gran respiro como si estuviera despertándose.

-Uf, odio esto, por suerte recuerda como se hace- se decía para si- Bueno, será mejor que ya me vaya, Blue me espera-.

Royal bajo del edificio y corrió hasta el parque, pero se escondió a la vuelta del muro para ver a Blue practicando con sus Katanas.

-Él es increíble- dijo Royal, pero como no podía ver bien se trepo a un Nogal enorme que tenía cerca hasta una de las ramas más alta para quedar justo sobre Blue- Es muy bueno con las Katanas-.

Blue estaba practicando todo tipo de ataque y Royal lo miraba extasiada, sin notar que la rama empezaba a ceder.

-Es tan rápido… Y que músculos tiene- decía derritiéndose al verlo- Es tan lindo- Royal pensó un momento lo que acababa de decir y se dio un golpe en la cabeza- No digas eso tonta, él es tu Sensei y tú ya tienes a-

¡CRAC!

-¡¿Y eso?!- dijeron los dos espantados-.

En se mismo instante Royal volteo y vio la rama prácticamente rota.

-Ay no…- Royal trato de escapar, pero en cuanto se levantó la rama se rompió- ¡Aaaaah!-.

Royal cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, pero en vez de eso sintió unos fuertes brazos sujetarla como princesa y llevarla a otra rama del Nogal.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto una voz conocida-.

-¿Blue?- pregunto ella abriendo los ojos-.

-¿Te lastimaste?-.

-Creo que no- dijo Royal mirándose y viendo una arañada bajo su rodillera- solo tengo un arañado leve-.

-Vamos a bajar para que pueda revisarte-.

Blue bajo, la sentó delicadamente en el piso, le quito la rodillera, la reviso y saco unas vendas.

-No es tan grave, pero debo vendarla para evitar que pase a mayores- le dijo Blue vendándola- Y ya que estoy en esto, me podrías decir qué hacías allá arriba -.

-Y-yo estaba…-Royal se sentí nerviosa pues le daba vergüenza admitir haberlo estado espiando- Yo estaba… Estaba…

-¿Estabas espiándome acaso?- pregunto el pícaramente riendo-.

-Bueno yo… Tú estabas y yo estaba…- Royal se sonrojaba a más no poder al ver como Blue se reía- Tú estabas ahí y yo quería… Yo quería… Tú me dijiste…Aaaaaaaaaaaa...

Royal no sabía que decir, estaba roja, nerviosa y la risa de Blue no ayudaba.

-Oye, tranquila- le dijo cuando ya estaba terminando- No te pongas tan nerviosa, te dejo-.

-G-gracias-.

Blue termino de vendarla, le puso la rodillera y la miro una última vez para asegurarse de que sus vendajes estuvieran bien.

-Ya está, ahora podemos empezar tu entrenamiento- le dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-.

-Gracias- dijo tomando su mano-.

Ambos sintieron una extraña sensación al juntar sus manos, pero lo ignoraron.

-¿Qué vas a enseñarme primero?- le pregunto sacudiéndose el polvo del vestido-.

-Te enseñare un par de katas- le respondió tomando sus Katanas (N/A: Cuando fue a salvar a Royal dejo caer las Katanas al piso)- Ponte junto a mí y repite mis movimientos-.

Royal se puso a la derecha de Blue y lo imitaba en todo, y este por su parte se impresionaba con lo rápido que aprendía.

-Aprendes rápido- le dijo Blue-.

-Gracias… Sensei- dijo Royal sin dejar de imitarlo-.

-No hace falta que me digas Sensei, solo dime Blue-.

-Como quiera el Sen- digo, Blue-.

-Okey, ya te enseñe bastante, ahora veamos cómo lo aplicas-.

-Hablas de que tengamos un combate-.

-Precisamente- le dijo Blue colocándose frente a ella- Las reglas son simples: Solo podremos utilizar los movimientos que acabamos de ver, es combate sin armas y pierde el que cae primero, de acuerdo- le dijo colocándose en posición de combate-.

-Más que de acuerdo- contesto ella en posición de combate-.

-¿Lista?-.

-Cuando quieras-.

-¡Ya!-.

Ambos peleaban como grandes expertos y no se dejaban vencer por ningún motivo.

-Eres muy buena para ser principiante- le decía Blue sujetándole el brazo y haciéndole una barrida-.

-Y tú no estás tan mal… Para ser tan aburrido- le contesto Royal sujetándole el brazo y lanzándolo lejos antes de aterrizar en el piso con las manos-.

-Yo no soy aburrido, solo soy maduro- le contesto este cayendo agachado y corriendo hacía ella-.

-Ese es el término que usan ahora para los aburridos- dijo ella bloqueando el golpe y enviándole una patada por el costado hacía la cabeza-.

-No eres fácil de convencer- dijo Blue sujetándole la pierna y percatándose de algo que no hubiera querido- Blancos…

En cuanto dijo esto ambos adolecentes se sonrojaron a más no poder.

-¿Q-qué?- pregunto Royal sabiendo bien de lo que hablaba, ya que solo llevaba una cosa blanca puesta-.

-¡Nada!- respondió Blue de inmediato soltándole la pierna-.

-¡Pervertido!- le grito Royal enviándole una serie de puñetazos-.

-¡No fue mi intención, te lo prometo!- dijo Blue que era solo capaz de bloquear el ataque y no de esquivarlo-.

-¡Mentiroso, sensei de pacotilla!- le grito Royal enviándole nuevamente una patada por el costado-.

Este alcanzó a bloquear el golpe, pero fue tal la fuerza y el impacto que Blue salió volando hasta los columpios.

-¡Libidinoso!- le grito Royal antes de subir al edificio para marcharse-.

-¡Royal, espera!- Blue se levantó al instante, totalmente adolorido, y corrió tras ella-.

Royal caminaba hecha una fiera y Blue trataba, inútilmente, de razonar con ella.

-Vamos Royal, sabes que fue un accidente-.

-¡Sí claro!-.

-En serio, no era mi intención…

-¡Mirar mi ropa interior!-.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que travieso- dijo una voz entre las sombras-.

A ambos los recorrió un escalofrió, sabían bien de quien era esa voz.

-Jamás me imagine una conducta tan pervertida de él más recatado ninja- dijo la sombra dejándose ver- Esta nueva faceta es mejor-.

-Karai- dijeron los dos sin voltear-.

-En persona- dijo ella junto con 15 robo-pies-.

Blue y Royal sacaron rápidamente sus armas y se pusieron en posición de combate.

-¿Por qué la niña mimada viene sin sus niñeras?- dijo Royal enojada-.

-Mira quien lo dice, la señorita copiona- le contesto Karai-.

-Déjala en paz Karai, al que buscas es a mí- le dijo Blue-.

-En este momento no- dijo ella sacando su katana- A la que busco es a ella- dijo Señalando a Royal con su katana-.

-¿Qué quieres con ella?- le pregunto Blue listo para atacar-.

-Nada en especial- contesto Karai avanzando hacia ellos- Solo quiero enseñarle… A no meterse con lo que es mío-.

Tras decir esto Karai se lanzó a atacar a Royal, pero Blue se puso en medio.

-¡Aléjate de ella Karai!- dijo Blue tratando de empujarla con las Katanas-.

-¡Esto no te incumbe!- dijo Karai saltando hacia atrás- ¡Robo-pies, ataquen!-.

Todos lo robo-pies corrieron hasta Blue atacándolo, dejándole el camino libre a Karai.

-Prepárate para sufrir niñita- dijo Karai corriendo hacia ella-.

-Nada nuevo para mí- le contesto Royal corriendo hacia ella-.

Ambas chocaron armas furiosas y comenzó algo a lo que los hombres llamarían "Pelea de gatas".

-¡Qué cosa tuya es con la que me metí!- pregunto Royal bloqueando la katana de Karai con sus Tessens-.

-¡Tú lo sabes muy bien!- le contesto ella haciéndole una barrida-.

-¡No tengo idea de que hablas!- contesto ella saltando-.

Ambas peleaban ferozmente, pero solo Karai sabía la razón de esta lucha. Y mientras tanto Blue hacia lo que podía por derrotar rápido a los robo-pies para ayudar a Royal-.

-¡Karai, aléjate de ella!- le gritaba Leo haciendo pedazos a tres robo-pies-.

Pero ninguna de las dos lo escuchaba por lo inmersas que estaban en su batalla.

-¡Dime de una buena vez con que es con lo que me metí que es tuyo!- le grito Royal lanzándole uno de sus Tessens cerrado-.

-¡No te hagas la tonta!- le grito Karai desviando el Tessen y corriendo a atacarla-.

Karai se abalanzó sobre Royal, la dejo tirada en el piso y le puso su katana en el cuello.

-Ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno- le dijo Karai-.

Pero Royal le envió una rápida patada al estómago para alejarla de su cuello.

-_"Me guste o no la necesito a ella"_- Royal cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente y los volvió a abrir, esta vez con una expresión maligna- Hora de acabar con esto-.

Royal corrió hasta su otro Tessen, lo recogió y fue directo a atacar a Karai.

-Voy a enseñarte porque no debes meterte conmigo- dijo Royal atacándola con sus dos Tessens abiertos-.

Blue aun observaba la batalla de las chicas, pero esta vez había algo diferente, Royal estaba peleando más ferozmente y con mayor fuerza.

-Al menos ahora si peleas de verdad- le dijo Karai atacándola con su katana-.

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo- dijo Royal esquivando el ataque y sujetándole la muñeca-.

En ese momento Royal le dio un puñetazo a Karai y esta soltó su katana.

Una vez que estuvo desarmada, Royal le dio una serie de golpes y la mando a volar hasta una pared, tomo su katana y corrió hasta ella.

-Eres tan hermosa- le dijo Royal colocándole la katana en el cuello y el Tessen cerca de la cara.- Casi siento lastima de tener que destrozarte el rostro-.

Blue termino de pelear con los robo-pies y se dispuso a ir a socorrer a Royal, pero lo que vio lo espanto. ¡Royal estaba a punto de acabar con Karai!

-¿Quieres decir unas últimas palabras?- le pregunto Royal oprimiéndole la katana contra el cuello-.

-L-l-le-o- dijo Karai aterrada-.

Royal estaba lista para acabar con ella, pero…

-¡Royal, detente!- le grito Blue corriendo hacia donde estaban ellas-.

Royal de pronto se quedó estática, no se movía ni un centímetro, hasta parecía que no respiraba

-Blue…- susurro-.

Al instante vio lo que estaba haciendo y se apartó horrorizada soltando las armas.

Karai no lo dudó un instante y desapareció con una bomba de humo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunto Blue a Royal una vez que estuvo junto a ella-.

Pero Royal no respondía, solo estaba ahí estática, como si estuviera inconsciente.

-¿Royal?- Blue se puso frente a ella y le movió la mano en la cara- ¿Estas bien?-.

-No…- se limitó a responder sin dejar su expresión de espanto-.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-.

-Soy… Soy peligrosa- dijo ella casi llorando-.

Blue lo entendía ahora, ella estaba tan espantada por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer que ya no podía hacer nada.

-Tranquila sí, no pasó nada-.

-¡No! Si paso- le respondió ella reaccionando- Que no viste lo que estaba haciendo… Casi la mato-.

-Solo estabas defendiéndote-.

-Lo que estaba haciendo va más allá de solo defenderme- le contesto ella cayendo de rodillas- S-soy mala… Soy… Mala-.

-¡No, no lo eres!- le contesto Blue agachándose- Tú eres muy buena, estabas asustada, solo fue eso-.

-No, Blue, no es así- le contesto ella cabizbaja- Hay algo malo en mi… que me controla a veces y… Y no puedo controlarlo…

-¿Algo malo dices?-.

-Una maldad en mi interior de la que no tengo control, ella me controla… Y me hace hacer cosas como esta-.

-Todos tenemos algo de eso- le contesto Blue tratando de consolarla- Karai por ejemplo: En ella hay nobleza, pero la maldad la corrompe y la hace hacer cosas malas… Pero tú no eres así, solo necesitas aprender a controlarla-.

-¡Pero cómo! Ya lo eh intentado todo, pero nada me resulta… Estoy condenada- dijo Royal escondiéndose entre sus rodillas-.

-Recuerda que soy tu sensei, yo te ayudare a encontrar un modo para controlar esa "maldad" que hay en ti- dijo Blue rodeándola con el brazo-.

-¿T-tú lo harías?- pregunto ella saliendo-.

-Pero claro- contesto él sonriéndole- Recuerda que te prometí protegerte-.

-¿Cuándo me prometiste eso?- dijo ella tratando de recordar-.

-Justo ahora, cabeza hueca- le contesto él acariciándole la cabeza-.

-¡Hey! Yo no tengo la cabeza hueca, tu si- contesto ella dándole un empujón amistoso-.

-Esa es la Royal que me gusta ver- le dijo Blue feliz- Por cierto… Lamento el incidente de… Ya sabes… Eso-.

-Ah, eso…- dijo Royal sonrojándose- No tiene importancia, solo olvídalo… Por cierto, lamento la forma en que me comporte no debí enojarme así, sé que fue un accidente-.

-Lo dejamos por la paz- dijo él tendiéndole la mano-.

-Lo dejamos por la paz- dijo ella aceptando el apretón-.

Pero en cuanto sus manos se juntaron sintieron esa misma extraña sensación de antes, solo que esta vez no se soltaron al instante, sino que se quedaron unidos.

-S-sientes eso- le pregunto Royal nerviosa-.

-Si- respondió Blue también nervioso- E-es extraño-.

Ambos movieron la mano de tal forma para que se entrelazaran.

-Lo siento…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-.

Entrelazaron la otra mano y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sin saber que a la distancia una persona los veía con un odio profundo.

Ambos estuvieron viéndose largo tiempo, como si nada más importara.

-Te destruiré- dijo la persona antes de desaparecer-.

-Creo…- Blue no podía dejar de contemplar sus ojos- Creo que ya deberíamos irnos-.

-Supongo que si- dijo Royal intentando verle el rostro- Pero, ¿a dónde?-.

-No lo sé-.

-Deberías saberlo… Sensei-.

Ambos estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro que ni siquiera prestaban atención a lo que decían, solo querían seguir sintiendo esa sensación que tan extraña les parecía.

-¡AAAAH!-.

Un grito estruendoso hizo que ambos se separaran al instante del susto.

-¡Qué es eso!- dijo Leo mirando el lugar del que provenía el grito-.

-¡Suena como Shiny!- dijo Royal mirando-.

Ambos corrieron hacia la orilla del edificio y desde ahí admiraron como un chico con capucha colgado de una soga con un gancho sujeta a un edificio se columpiaba a otro con una chica en las manos.

-¡Esa es Shiny!-.

-¡Ese es uno de mis hermanos!-.

Blue lo vio detenidamente y se dio cuenta de inmediato que era Donnie, pero prefirió seguir fingiendo.

-¿Qué rayos hacen?- pregunto Royal-.

Ambos aterrizaron en un edificio y se abrazaron alegres.

-Al menos sabemos que no van a matarse- dijo Blue provocándole una risita a Royal-.

Donnie tomo a Shiny entre sus brazos y la hizo girar.

-Parecen llevarse muy bien- dijo Royal feliz.

Los dos adolescentes en el otro edificio se tomaron de las manos y se dieron un beso esquimal (N/A: Para los que no saben, un beso esquimal es cuando dos personas frotan sus narices juntas).

-Tal vez se llevan muy bien…- dijo Blue impresionado- _"Creía que a Donnie le gustaba Abril"_-.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo Royal totalmente incrédula- _"Creí que ella no quería enamorarse"_-.

Donnie sujeto a Shiny de la cintura, lanzó su gancho a otro edificio y se fueron.

-No sé si eso es más extraño para ti…- dijo Royal señalándolo- O para mi…

-Creo que tal vez para mí- contesto Blue extrañado- Si es quien creo que es, no entiendo su actuar con Shiny si está enamorado de otra-.

-Creo que estamos algo parejos- le dijo Royal tratando de entender la situación- Shiny jamás deja que sus sentimientos la dominen, jamás es romántica y jamás de los jamases la eh visto dado algún tipo de beso… Esto es nuevo para mí-.

Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia el edificio en donde estuvo la parejita y acto seguido sacaron sus teléfonos para escribirles un mensaje: _"Nos debes una explicación sobre tu comportamiento con Shiny/el hermano de Blue."_

Royal dejo su teléfono y deslizo su mano hasta la de Blue para sujetarle fuertemente.

-¿Damos un paseo?- le pregunto Royal sonrojada por lo que acababa de hacer-.

-Me encantaría- le contesto Blue apretándole la mano-.

Ambos empezaron a saltar de edificio en edificio, pero Royal comenzó a tener una batalla en su mente.

-_"¡Ay, qué lindo! Le tomas la mano a tu novio, eso es tan romántico"-._

_-"Cállate, no eres quien para hablarme así"_-.

-_"Pero si somos como hermanas, sabes muy bien que a todas nosotras nos preocupas"_-.

-_"No seas sínica, las otras se preocupan por mí, pero tú me odias"_-.

-_"Eso me duele hermanita"_-.

-_"__Tú no eres mi hermanita__, te odio y quiero que desaparezcas"_-.

-_"Que lastima… Porque eso jamás pasara, yo me hago más fuerte cada día mientras que tú te haces más débil… Y el día que menos lo esperes, yo tomare el control"_-.

-_"No voy a dejarte, sabes bien que estoy aprendiendo a dominarlas y que ya no tienes tanto poder sobre mi como antes"_-.

-_"Es cierto, pero tú también estas creándote tus propios puntos débiles al querer a tanta gente"_-.

-_"No sé de qué hablas"_-.

-_"No te hagas la tonta hermanita, yo estoy aquí arriba y se todo lo que piensas, y veo a ciertos chicos que se ven muy apetitosos para besar"_-.

-_"Aléjate de ellos… Y no me importan"_-.

-_"¡Ja! Crees que en serio no me doy cuenta, ellos son importantes para ti, y ese tal Blue está resultando ser el más complicado, su sola voz logro detenerme… Debes quererlo mucho"_-.

-_"Es mi sensei y un gran amigo, eso es todo"_-.

-_"Tu enserio crees que yo soy tonta… Entiéndelo hermanita, yo estoy aquí arriba, se lo que piensas y se cómo usarlo en tu contra… Voy a estar aquí para siempre, así que acostúmbrate"_-.

-_"Eres una-_

-_"Ah, ah, ah, no digas malas palabras hermanita, debes ser una buena influencia para nosotras, recuerda que eres la mayor"_-.

-_"En serió te despreció"_-.

-_"Yo también a ti hermanita, y de no ser por las otras ya habría destruido todo lo que amas… Por cierto, Ruby pregunta mucho por Tony"_-.

-_"Primero que nada: no me cambies el tema, segundo: dile de una vez a Ruby que Tony jamás va a fijarse en ella por las razones que ya conoce y tercero: No te dejare lastimar a nadie"_-.

-_"No podrás detenerme por siempre… Pronto yo seré la jefa y tú vas a desaparecer"_-.

-_"Te odio"_-.

-_"Yo igual __hermanita__"_-.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Royal enojada-.

-Pero si no eh dicho nada- protesto Blue deteniéndose-.

-¿Eh?- Royal lo miro extrañada- _"Pero de qué esta... Oh, oh, creo que en vez de pensarlo lo dije"_ Lo siento, no te lo decía a ti… Fue un pensamiento en voz alta-.

-¿Y a quien le dijiste que se callara entonces?- le pregunto Blue-.

-Olvídalo, no fue nada importante- dijo Royal-.

-Oh vamos, dímelo-.

-Si te lo digo te vas a enojar-.

-Claro que no ¿Por qué me enojaría?-.

-Porque pensaba en alguien a quien tú quieres-.

-Si es de alguno de mis hermanos, no me sorprendería-.

-No, no es de tus hermanos, es de otra persona a la que tú quieres…

-¿De quién?-.

-Karai…- susurro ella-.

-Karai- repitió Blue impactado- P-por qué crees que a ella la quiero-.

-Se nota Blue, es obvio- le contesto ella soltándole la mano- Ella te gusta y se nota, te pusiste histérico cuando viste que casi la… Que casi la mato-.

-Es cierto que me preocupe- le contesto Blue- Y es cierto que en algún momento me gusto, pero eso fue en el pasado-.

-Pero aun esta en ti ese sentimiento- contesto ella cruzándose de brazos-.

-Ella aun me importa, pero no por las razones que tú crees- le contesto él- ella me importa por razones mucho más fuertes que el hecho de que me gustara-.

-Yo no creo- dijo ella dándole la espalda-.

-Por favor- Blue la abrazo de la cintura por detrás- ¿Acaso estas celosa?-.

-¡Celosa!- repitió Royal- ¡Por favor, por qué estaría yo celosa de ella!-.

-Mira nada más como te pones- dijo Blue riendo- Estas totalmente celosa-.

-¡Pero claro que no!- dijo Royal tratando de soltarse- ¡Y ya suéltame!-.

-No hasta que admitas que estas celosa- dijo Blue sujetándola más fuerte-.

-¡No lo estoy!- decía Royal pataleando-.

Royal pataleaba y gritaba, pero Blue se negaba a soltarla y la sujetaba más fuerte cada vez.

-¡Ya suéltame!- grito Royal desesperada-.

-¡No hasta que lo digas!- le contesto Blue riendo-.

-¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡Estoy celosa de Karai!- grito Royal, ya desesperada- ¡Ahora suéltame por lo que más quieras!-.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Estas celosa!- dijo Blue girando con Royal en los brazos-.

-¡Ya te dije que sí, ahora suéltame!- le grito Royal harta de la situación-.

-Como quieras- dijo Blue soltándola, haciendo que ella cayera al piso-.

-¡Animal!- le grito Royal levantándose-.

-_"No tienes idea de cuánta razón tienes"_- pensó Blue riendo-.

-Eres un tonto- reclamo Royal estirándose el vestido-.

-Pero igual estas celosa- le contesto Blue tomándole de nuevo la mano- ¿Seguimos?-.

-Claro- contesto ella apretándole la mano-.

Ambos siguieron saltando de edificio en edificio durante largo tiempo, conversando sobre sus familias y sus vidas como ninjas.

-Ya debo irme- dijo ella deteniéndose en la orilla de un edificio-.

-¿Te veo mañana?- le pregunto Blue-.

-Solo si me das un beso en la mejilla- dijo ella colocándose en posición-.

Blue le dio el beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Te veo mañana a las ocho en el parque-.

Ambos disfrutaron el momento, sin sospechar que ciertos pelirrojos los veían, bastante molestos.

Lugo de eso ambos se fueron en diferentes direcciones.

-_"Ella es genial"_- pensaba Blue-.

Pero mientras pensaba en ella se le vino a la mente Lea.

_-"Ven conmigo Leo, nos divertiremos mucho"- dijo ella sonriendo-._

-_"Pero Lea…"_- Blue se sentía atrapado-.

Mientras Blue pensaba en estas dos chicas le llego un mensaje de su hermano rojo.

-¿Qué querrá Raph?- Dijo Blue abriendo el mensaje- _"Nos debes una explicación, vi lo que hiciste con Royal"-._

Blue sintió que se le iba el alma, su hermano más molestoso había visto lo que estuvo haciendo con Royal, pero la pregunta era… ¿Qué, de todo lo que hizo con Royal, había visto?

Blue ya podía escuchar a su hermano burlándose de él, y al no saber que más hacer, les envió un mensaje a todos para que volvieran a la alcantarilla.

**Espero les allá gustado, me tomo una eternidad poder escribirlo, pero lo hice… ¡Vivan las tortugas ninjas!**

**Pdte: Para los que les interese, estoy pensando en administrar otra historia más.**

**Los veo en el próximo capítulo, besos**


End file.
